Forbidden Fruit
by GrayHuntress
Summary: A side-story to Paya's Blessing. The Dor'an Warrior, Theron, cannot forget his desire for Melanie. If he is able to gain her, will it be worth the price? Unabashed romance that begged to be written. Will she come back to Yaut or can a long-distance time/space romance work?
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

Chapter One: **Followed**

When her name was called, Mel arose from her metal folding chair and walked between her fellow robe-garbed students to the platform that had been set up on one long side of the football field. The stands behind her were full of proud parents, siblings and other relatives of the graduates. Her lone fan, Mr. Montgomery, clapped and cheered as she went across the stage to accept her diploma. While shaking hands with the faculty, she gave her counselor, Mr. Hendricks, a special hand squeeze which he returned. Smiling, Melanie accepted her rolled pretend paper and gracefully exited the stage as another student began shaking hands behind her. She had already picked up her real diploma, printed in elaborate black letters, signed by the president of the college and encased in a blue vinyl flip-open case. She imagined it framed in ebony and hanging in her office someday.

But that day was far off. She had only completed her Bachelors and needed to go on and complete a Master's degree before she could apply to become a Social Worker. Still, this marked an important milestone which the older-than-she-looked woman hoped would open many doors for her. She would continue to need to work to support herself as she continued her studies. Perhaps a four-year degree would allow her to get a better paying job. At least, that is what Melanie planned for her future.

She returned to her seat and joined the rest of the class in flipping her mortarboard tassel to the other side and then, after detaching the tassel as a souvenir, gladly threw the less-than-attractive thing into the air along with everyone else. Clapping and cheering surrounded her as she and her classmates took turns hugging and then went to find their families.

Mr. Montgomery gave her a hearty handshake and hug before proclaiming that he was going to take her out to dinner. "Well that is so sweet of you!" she responded before seeing a small woman quietly looking at her from a few feet away. The style of frizzy hair pulled back into a bun was unmistakable. "Mom?" Mel felt her throat catch and tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom!"

Her mother gave a quivering smile before they melded into each other, arms in the intense embrace that only long lost daughters can share with the woman who bore them. "Mom," blubbered Mel, "I can't believe you're here!"

"I've had enough of not seeing you, no matter what your Dad says," she explained in a slightly warbling aged voice.

"Is Dad here?" Mel looked around half expecting to see his thin, yet strongly built form.

"No honey, he wouldn't come. And he's madder than a hatter that I came!" she voiced with merriment. "And you know 'bout your granddad, don't you?"

"I do Mom, Mr. Montgomery told me."

"Well, yore Mr. Montgomery called and let me know you was graduatin'. I'm so very grateful to him. He's a real Christian gentleman, he is!"

"He is!" Mel affirmed.

"So I'm taking ALL of us to dinner!" Mr. Montgomery interrupted with a huge smile on his face. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time! I hope you two don't mind, but this is like having a family again!"

"I am your family, Mr. Montgomery. I always will be." Mel announced, taking her mother by the arm to assist her to the car. She shooed her daughter's assistance away.

"Now, honey. I may be older, but I'm still as fit as a fiddle! The Lord has seen fit to keep me well all these years."

Inside the old car, Mel and her mother chatted away as their benefactor carefully drove to the diner downtown. "It's so good ta see you, honey. Tell me what you've been doing since you left home. Did ya have that…baby?" The woman tried to stay cheerful as she brought up the subject that had driven them apart.

"I did Mom, and I raised her. She's in school now."

"You had a girl? What's her name? Tell me about her." The old woman seemed pleased to have a granddaughter.

"Uh, her name is Signý." She debated about how much to tell about the alien planet and the life her child had there. "She's…she's just beautiful Mom. I know you'd love her. She's very athletic, and I think she wants to be a doctor when she grows up."

Mel's mother beamed upon hearing just what she wanted to hear – a beautiful story that left out anything dealing with the idea of aliens. "Sig-knee – that's a strange name – not sure I said it right. So she's a tomboy just like you were!" The newly christened grandmother went on exclaiming how wonderful it would be to have a doctor in the family. Mel just smiled, nodded her head occasionally and listened, thinking how great it was to be with her mother again and in wonderment at how the woman she'd not seen in decades could still pull her chain within fifteen minutes of being with her.

As she listened to her mother's diatribe, Melanie laughed inside, grateful for the first time to acknowledge her human failings. _She may be kinda nuts, but she's my mom and I love her! _Warmth encased Mel's heart and spread within like a balm to begin healing all that she had suffered.

Up above the street, a blur ran along the rooftops of the town's buildings, jumping from one to the next without effort to keep pace with the vehicle below. The blur had been watching them since the graduation ceremony began. It had scaled the back of the stadium seating and stood on the edge of the narrow wall that secured those in the top seats from falling to the lot below. No one noticed the area of visual distortion. It made no noise and went back down the wall when the ceremony was ended.

* * *

Matriarch Sally turned the morsel of Naxa fruit over with her fork, examining all the juicy cells of goodness that clustered around the core and could be squeezed to deliver their delightful nectar into her glass. Naxa was good, delicious even, but as part of a daily diet it could become unsatisfying. She closed her eyes and dreamt of blushed red, crispy apples - just picked apples that dribbled juice from the corners of your mouth when you bit into them. Apples that could be sliced then dosed with sugar and cinnamon and baked into a pie. A still-warm pie with gently browned crust flaking as you cut a piece and placed it on your plate. The filling holding somewhat together, but letting sugary juice drip onto the plate from the mountain of apples that had somehow been tucked under the bulging center-high crust. An oven-warm slice of pie that someone's grandmother had lovingly baked in her quaint yellow kitchen. A pie composed of a flakey, tender symphony of crust and apples that sang out to be accompanied by a slice of well-aged cheddar or a generous scoop of cinnamon ice cream.

Her dessert fantasy decomposed when an Aseigan came into the room, interrupting to see if there was anything more she needed. Her taste buds unsatisfied, she gave up the toyed with fruit. Eyeing the amount uneaten, the servant dutifully recorded it and sent the report to Myn'dill. Unknown to Sally, what and how much she consumed was always logged for the dutiful Healer who was charged with her health.

He had been watching her level of consumption fall for nearly a moon of cycles now. She still ate some of the differing types of meat, but the servings of fruit and nuts were often untouched. With time and observation, Myn'dill had determined that she was not ill, but merely tired of the unvarying Yautja diet. He contacted her via the com.

"It is Myn'dill," he announced. "Would you enjoy some native Blue Planet fruits to eat?"

"Oh would I ever!" she answered. "Have you been reading my mind?"

The Healer hesitated, "I do not understand."

"Oh, never mind Myn-dill. Just an expression. I would greatly enjoy some fruit from the Blue Planet! Do you have some?"

"No."

Sally's taste buds sulked at his reply. Hearing nothing back from her, he continued, "A ship will be sent there as soon as you order. Would you create a list so that what you want may be obtained? It might also be helpful to mark on a map where that fruit might be grown."

"No problem, Myn-dill. I'll get together with Sig-dan or Theron and they will make a list. This is very thoughtful of you, Myn-dill. Thank you."

"I am honored to serve you, Matriarch." The com went silent.

Sally punched up Sig'dan's com, but found him preparing to go to the pup's Training Camp. "I am needed. The pups are going out on their first overnight into the jungle. Many Hunters are needed to watch over them and ensure their safety."

"I'm glad you will be there to help protect them. Safe travels, my love. When is your departure? I'd enjoy escorting you to the ship and seeing you off."

"We are scheduled to leave this afternoon. I will signal you when I am ready to go and meet you at the spaceport. This request was unexpected, Sal'lee. I regret that I will be away from you. Our pups are progressing quickly!"

"I understand, Sig-dan. I'll miss you too - see you at the port."

With her mate getting ready to leave, Sally next called upon Theron. She explained to him Myn'dill's request for her to obtain fruit from Earth. "Of course, Honorable Matriarch. I will come over immediately and create a list and map for you."

It didn't take long for Theron to make the list as Sally realized that she could have any fruit from its best, locally ripened source. It took a little longer to make the map as she wasn't certain where some things were grown. She had also added cashew and macadamia nuts to the order. By the time she was finished, Sally's mouth was watering at the thought of what would soon be on her table. She would share the bounty, of course, with her human and Yautja friends. But as she had learned in the past, Hunters had to be very careful when trying Earth fruit. Too much of it turned them into methane vats that tainted the air with unabashed unsavoriness. She was certain that any one of them could shame an entire herd of gaseous cows.

After the list and map were created, Theron inquired, "Sal'lee, I assume that you will want fruit procured from Earth on a regular basis. Has anyone been appointed to this mission?"

"Yes, I will want a regular run to Earth, if that is possible. The medical ships don't make the trip as often as they used to – with so many Hunters holding out for a Yautja mate in the near future."

"I would like to volunteer for this mission. My command of one Earth language will greatly assist in procuring the best items for your kitchen, Honorable Matriarch."

Sally examined the gray Hunter and raised one eyebrow. "A celebrated warrior of the Dor'an wishes to volunteer for a mission gathering dangerous Earth fruit?" She couldn't help but bait him a little.

"Yes. I am volunteering, although I doubt I will encounter much danger in procuring your fruit – unless there is something you have not told me?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you like the development of hybrid biting bananas…you wouldn't have an ulterior motive for going to Earth on a regular basis would you?"

"I do. Signý wishes to visit with her mother frequently and these trips will allow her to do that."

"No other reason then?" Sally worked to contain the knowledgeable smile that pulled at her lips. She did not want Theron to realize she was playing with him.

"I may check in on Mel. Just to see how she is faring." The Hunter managed to appear very casual and relaxed to Sally's questions.

"I see. Well, you are obviously very suited to the mission...with your command of English, I mean. And it would be very frugal to take Signý on one of your runs rather than making a special Earth trip just so she could visit her mother. This seems a valid plan to me. But I should consult with the High Council regarding it."

Sally had to literally bite the insides of her lips as the shark-gray Hunter's tusks fell. "The High Council must be consulted in order for me to take on a mission to obtain fruit?" His confused and disappointed reaction was more than she could bear.

"No Theron, they don't. I was teasing you," she chuckled. "I hope you do not take offense. I couldn't help it!"

"I am not offended, Sal'lee. Only relieved. I would not want to explain taking on such a mission to my High Elder. In fact I would prefer that he not know about this." Theron appeared nervous to Sally, one mandible twitched and he kept running the pad of his thumb over the talon tips of his right hand.

"You want me to mislead your High Elder?"

"Certainly not! I only wish for this mission not to be…advertised to him. Fruit trophies would be difficult to justify for a Hunter of my stature. Must the High Council know of everything you do?"

"Pretty much, I'm afraid. I'm sure that good Myn-dill will tell them that fruit is being obtained for me on Earth and transported back here. I don't intend to tell him who is collecting it and I bet he won't think to ask. He's only concerned that I've not been eating well."

"You haven't? Should we all be concerned?" The Hunter tapped his tusks together anxiously.

"Don't worry, Theron. I am just bored with the eternal Naxa. Some food from home…from my former home will do me good. The mission is yours then. And don't try too much of the fruit yourself. It can cause unwanted reactions in your digestive tract."

"I accept the mission and will perform it to the best of my ability, and I will remember your warning, Honorable Matriarch."

"Oh, uh, Theron?" she stopped his exit with a question.

"Yes?"

"Please tell Melanie 'hello' from me when you see her. Tell her that I think about her often."

"I will relay your words, Sal'lee. That is…when I see her. My first duty is to gather what is on your list." He nodded his subservience to her command, and was quickly on his way.

_Don't think I've ever seen him walk that fast. Gather fruit, my ass! He's going to see her and see if she'll reconsider him. You don't fool me, Hunter! Good luck, Theron, hope you bring back a passion fruit trophy!_

The cargo transport that Theron checked out at the port was an elderly ship, but was certified to perform its duty. The bulky thing had a benign appearance instead of the sleek hunting ship that the Warrior was used to. With chafed pride, he resigned himself to piloting a used knife handle through space rather than a gleaming proud blade. It would be best to maintain a very low profile while in the port. He would not wish for any other Hunters, especially anyone in his Clan, to learn that he had required use of such a bathing tub of a ship! Still, like the Aseigan, it would perform the highly necessary work that it was suited to and do it admirably.

He ensured that the ship was stocked with his provisions, as well as light reading for entertainment and some of his stock of weapons. Every ship had its own store, but he preferred his own weapons which were all custom-made with exacting, precise balance that had been crafted to his exact specifications. Each one was a work of art and each one was quite costly. It was only his hunting prowess that had financed ownership of such fine weaponry. And now, these finest pieces of Dor'an expertise would assist him in hunting down fruit. He shook his head at the thought of it, his honor rings clinked together softly as he considered the irony of his situation.

There had been no forgetting of his desire for one human female. Although she had not wanted to live on Yaut, and had rejected him twice now – he still held out a flicker of hope that she might reconsider. Thinking about her was a daily event for him with every new cycle bringing questions to mind about how she was faring on the Blue Planet. Was she healthy? Had she found the life she longed for? Did she miss her daughter? Did she ever think of him? Did she ever…long for him? He could close his eyes and still retrieve her scent from his memory, and wished he had some token of her clothing so he might not forget it.

It was true that the current group of females of his kind were maturing nicely. And another batch of them was very close to being born. He knew the truth of it though, his chance to breed a Yautja female, let alone a Dor'an female, was many, many long cycles away. The Clan's High Elders would be chosen first, followed by all the Elders and then any budding Elders and so on. He was only middle-aged. His turn for consideration was very far away. A depressing thought for any Hunter who wanted his line to continue and an especially depressing thought for his smaller Hunting tool which dangled uselessly at the thought of such poverty.

There were other options of course, but one caused callusing of a hand and the other called upon the imagination to pretend that the female scent beneath you was not fake. The third option had been denied to his Clan by its Elders. It was an option that would have never occurred to Theron had he not been appointed to translate for the Matriarch.

It was as translator that he had witnessed, and scented, the desire between Sally and Sig'dan. It was in Sally's court that he had met and been bewitched by Melanie. It was in the presence of Melanie that he had decided he would not deny himself or lie about his attraction to her.

The utility transport hummed to life and slowly lifted into the atmosphere. Once in orbit, Theron went through all the checks of the unfamiliar craft and then set the coordinate sets for the trip. It would be a longer voyage than one made in his sleek and fast Hunt transport but that would give him time to contemplate how best to approach Mel and to also plan the most efficient path to obtain Sally's fruit.

So the graceless ship sped along and the Hunter plotted. It was the warm season in the Blue Planet's northern hemisphere and Sally had spoken of a large fruit growing region that she favored on the side of the land area shaped like a fingers-together human hand. He picked out a good landing site where he would attempt to trade for the apples, peaches, grapes and plums. Yautja money was held in high regard by humans as its value was always stable when dealing back with the Hunters. And the humans still coveted Yautja tech. Some thought that if they could amass enough Yautja coinage they could eventually find the price of it.

His attention shifted to other areas of the map where he could trade for bananas, oranges, pineapples and nuts. He routed the paths to create the most efficient route and then saved the file. Finally his attention turned to locating Melanie. He realized that he was too far out to obtain the most current directory listings for the planet, so he went back to reading, eating and sleeping with a daily romp on the training deck followed by a bath. Even this most pedestrian of ships had a kehrite and a decent soaking tub.

It was in the middle of a hot steep of his well-exercised body that a proximity signal went off indicating the journey was nearing its end. Bolting from the bath, Theron dried and re-attired himself, wittily deciding that full armor would be best for dangerous fruit gathering. He grinned and clicked to himself, realizing that he would enjoy seeing the humans react to his menacing masked appearance. With that delightful end in mind, he strapped on a few extra weapons and his full brace of carnivore skulls. Their protruding fangs gleamed in the room's light showing off the health of their original owners. Theron's good mood escalated - this might even be fun!

Western Michigan was awash in the first full light of day when the spacecraft set down in a field near a pine woods. No one observed it of course, its cloaking protected it from prying human eyes, but the deer and birds knew that something odd had come down in the field. A doe and her fawn watched the large dissonance come down and cast a shadow over the grass, sedges and a multitude of Black-eyed Susan, finally causing them to disappear beneath the reflecting surface that masked the entire ship. A Red-winged Blackbird, frightened from its perch, flew into the side at an angle and bounced off. It sat in the damp grasses, shaking its head to recover and then flew off. Ready to do battle for fruit, an imposing figure of metal-clad muscle emerged and left huge footprints in the dewy grass as he traversed the way toward the village of Fruitport.

The produce at the farmers' market fragranced the air with sweet fructose perfume. It wafted on the morning breeze and provided the final trail to guide the Hunter to his goal. The vendors were finishing putting out their displays for the soon-to-arrive public when the first customer of the day stood scanning the market for any hazards before venturing close.

At one booth, a young woman placed her hand on her youthful husband's arm saying, "Jon! There's an alien coming over to our fruit!" Her husband jerked up his head from the apple crate he was emptying half-expecting to hear his wife say, "gotcha!" Instead he saw a mass of alien Hunter walking confidently through the milling vendors as they suddenly saw him and made way. Bushels of produce crashed to the ground and fruit rolled in all directions as people scrambled out of his path. Calmly he surveyed the massacre of perfectly ripe soft peaches smeared in his path and carefully stepped around them. As he passed the wasted fruit the sound of heavy inhalation could be heard as the Hunter sampled the intoxicating scent of ripe peach. His head swiveled as he took in all the scurrying people, the large masked face finally looking straight on at the only composed people in the market – young farmer Jon and his wife.

Dead-on to them he trod, as Jon's wife's hand clenched his arm ever more tightly with each step the alien took. As he came to a stop directly in front of their stand, they watched as the silvery mask looked left and right and the sound of deliberate breaths came from beneath it. A large hand anointed with talons and scales reached for an apple and turned the fruit over and over as if looking for any flaw.

Jon and his wife dared not move or even breathe as the Hunter scanned the produce through several settings within his armored faceplate. Finally, a surprisingly velvet voice spoke, "I'd like two crates of these, please. I have Yautja coin." He held out a bag tied at his waist and shook it.

It was Jon's wife who finally replied, "Yes, sir. And is there anything else you'd like today? We have peaches and pears too." To her husband she whispered, "We've hit the jackpot today. Go pick out two of the finest crates of apples for him."

Stunned Jon took a moment before he moved and did his wife's bidding. She held out a large Bartlett pear to the giant Hunter, who took it and held it up near his chin. A whoof of air resounded as he allowed air to enter via a huffing port in the mask. "My order does not request this fruit. Can you describe the taste for me? Is it comparable to an apple?"

"Not really," Jon's wife replied. "A pear is…a pear. Would you like to taste it?"

"I would." The Hunter reached to disengage his mask with all the drama he could muster. It was probable, he reasoned, that this female had never seen a Hunter's face up close before. He intended to make it an unforgettable event for her – if he could keep his mandibles straight.

First, he pulled his gas tubes, one by one from the face piece, savoring the way they hissed and steamed in the cooler Blue Planet air. With the female's eyes bulging, his huge hands nearly covered the mask face as they wobbled it from side to side to break the seal. It all loosened with a dull pop and he left the mask in place for a theatrical moment. Then very slowly, he lowered the mask from his face showing first his piercing intelligent eyes, followed by the very not human rest.

The woman and her husband stared. It was all one could really do in the face of such difference. They had observed the Hunters on television and their pictures frequented the tabloids. This very NOW moment was the first time they had been face to face with one.

The alien almost seemed to preen before them, turning his head so they could see him from every angle. At one point he ran a hand over the line of gruesome pale skulls that cascaded over his shoulder and down his chest.

Jon's wife caught her breath and tried to regain her composure. Jon's jaw slacked open a little more. They watched the alien take the pear and hold it to his face as his crabbish outer mouth opened wide. Instead of biting into the fruit, he took in air as though sipping the fragrance of it. Finally, the maw opened and the pear was taken in a single gulp, followed by chewing. Telltale runs of pear juice squished through the alien's well-spaced fangs and coursed down onto his chest plate. The chewing was followed by numerous clicks as a long tongue emerged to clean pear juice from whatever parts of his face it could reach.

"You enjoyed that?" queried Jon's wife.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the alien in his smooth voice. "Will they keep?"

"If you refrigerate them they will. You should probably refrigerate the apples too."

"Two cases of them please. I have come equipped with refrigeration."

The Hunter then tasted and purchased peaches from the same booth. Then he went around to the others, huffing and tasting until he had obtained everything on his list that could be purchased here. The other vendors had watched Jon and his wife deal with the alien and realized a good thing when they saw it. Eager to sell to him too, everyone began to talk to the Hunter as he made his rounds, nervously offering him samples of their produce.

The Hunter was entertained by the human's uneasy faces and panicky scents, but was anxious to complete his purchases and find Melanie. So,with containers full of Michigan's finest produce, the ship left for other parts of the world so that Theron could complete his shopping. Everywhere he found excellent tasting fruit that made the limited selection on Yaut pale in comparison. _No wonder Sally has not been eating! I would greatly miss this feast too. _

It took a full Earth day for Theron to complete his mission, but in the end both he and his cargo holds were well-stocked with fruit. Satisfied that he had accomplished his mission, he decided to spend the night in orbit and search out Melanie the next day. By his internal clock, he had put in a very long cycle and needed some time to rest.

As he climbed into his furs, he noticed that his middle felt quite bloated and rumbling sounds were beginning to come from within. Flipping open a small container, he consumed a vial of liquid that Myn'dill had provided upon his request. The Hunter had taken Sally's warning about Yautja and fruit seriously and had consulted with the Healer before leaving. Myn'dill had provided him with a remedy that had been originally acquired from the Blue Planet. Armed with knowledge and a strange clear liquid the Healer called B'ean-o, Theron had set off on his trip.

The next cycle, Theron arose early to ready himself and begin the search for his female interest. When he took her back home, Sig'dan had given Melanie a tracking device to wear so that she could be located anywhere on Earth. It would make it simpler to find her when her daughter wanted to visit. It would also benefit the gray Hunter who had begun scanning the planet below. He assumed that she would probably be living in or near the same place he had visited with her before, so he set the machine to begin searching there. Immediately it located her signal. Pleased with the result, Theron guided the ship back down to an area where he could safely seclude the cloaked ship. Then cloaking, he departed, holding a smaller version of the tracking device.

It led him into the small college town where Mel lived, but did not lead him to her house. Instead he spent the morning on a rooftop using a scope to focus into the window of a shop across the street. Inside, his female sat in a chair with another female hovering over her with several utensils. The female picked up strands of Mel's long brown hair and did things. She seemed to be removing a portion of it.

His pulse had raced at seeing the female of his desires again, but soon turned to boredom as the hair removing process went on and then a small man began to deal with the flat nails on Mel's fingers and then toes. Theron's eyes felt heavy in the weak but warm Earth sun and he found himself straining to keep his eyelids open. Finally, she left the shop, got into her car and drove to another place. Relieved to be up and moving, he followed by bounding across the rooftops as she drove down the main street. Eventually, the buildings began to thin and he had to resort to following her from the ground. She sped up and was lost to his vision but he was able to track her with his device.

She stopped at another shop and was inside for some time. Finally, she came out bearing what appeared to be a long black length of cloth inside of some clear substance. She hung it in the back of her vehicle and drove off again. This time, she went to her dwelling. The tireless Hunter climbed the side of the house as quiet as a cat and, hanging off the roof ledge by an arm, watched through her upstairs bedroom window. Feeling a little stupid at not simply appearing and letting her know he was there, he soothed his conscience by telling himself that he needed to ascertain her current status in order to know how best to approach her.

Mel stripped down to her underwear before she put on a fresh pair of slacks and top, and then slipped the long robe over it all. She spent some time at the mirror putting on a little makeup for this most special occasion. Then after dealing with a few stray hairs, she went to see if Mr. Montgomery was ready to leave.

Theron followed the car transporting the man and Melanie all the way to the stadium. He was surprised when he saw the place, it appeared to be some sort of outdoor kehrite. It was only later that the pictures of sports arenas came back to him. He had seen pictures of them during his studies of Earth.

The crowd was large and noisy and he did not fully understand the dull ceremony that was taking place. He recorded some of it for eventual study later. The ritual's closing found him once more running and leaping across the cities rooftops trying to keep Melanie's vehicle in sight. It finally stopped on the street and the occupants went into a lighted place of business below. Again, the Hunter settled down to wait until they came out. From the odors reaching him, he deduced it was an eating establishment, but what foods were being served? He huffed but could not identify them. Again, he felt unease at all this sneaking around. When was he going to approach her and what in Paya's name would he say? He hadn't been this unsure of his next move since he was a schooled pup and found it unsettling and distasteful – but not enough to call this chase to a halt. He was aware that if his gambit was successful, he would place his desires and needs over honor in the eyes of his Clan. Would the reward be worth the price?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Felicitated**

The flat tar paper top of the ancient building was barely distinguishable from the dark silhouette of the prowling Hunter as he lay prone at the roof edge straining to look through the window of the restaurant across the street. His mask allowed for magnification of the table surrounded by the humans, including Melanie. She was sitting next to an older woman whose demeanor suggested a familial bond. Was that her Bearer? The older male across from them was known. The Hunter remembered that one, the proprietor of the dwelling Mel lived in, from his last visit. The trio chatted and dined as Theron waited impatiently.

The meal was nearly finished when a young male drove up and entered the establishment. To Theron's dismay, he was greeted by Melanie's arms clasped about him as the male bent down to place lips upon her cheek. An involuntary growl left the Warrior's throat as his crown raised to threaten the rival who could not see him. The upstart male took the seat directly on the other side of Mel and the entire table continued the evening, drinking from tiny cups and engaging in chatter. Because he could not hear them through the large glass wall, he kept up the analysis of every person's body language.

The young male appeared engrossed with Melanie and looked for opportunities to touch her. The Hunter shuttered through all his mask settings collecting data on him. He was tall for a human with a reasonably developed upper body. However, in Theron's judgment, his lower body was neglected and was probably not well balanced within its core. It would be pup's play to approach him later in the evening and challenge him – a fight which the ooman would be quickly defeated faster than you could click two tusks together. Theron gave a miniscule shudder, realizing he had been considering challenging such an unworthy opponent. Was he to lose his way so easily? Closing his eyes, he prayed the traditional prayer to Paya for quietness of mind and clearness of purpose.

Opening his soft gray eyes, he watched again. Melanie seemed ill-at-ease. She even moved her chair slightly away from the young male. Theron unfolded his mandibles into somewhere between a grin and a smirk when she did that. Perhaps she did not enjoy the attention that Bird-legs paid to her? The elder female, who he was sure was her Bearer, seemed to cause even more discomfort in Mel then the male did! The gray Hunter flexed his back, growing stiff from remaining still for so long in the cool evening. He turned his environmental mesh up to compensate for the loss of body heat as the black roof gave up the last of its captured warmth to the stars. As the suit temperature climbed, he became more alert and refocused on the little gathering of humans accompanying his female.

Melanie asked the waiter to refill her cup and looked across her mother out the huge plate glass window. It had been an enjoyable meal at the downtown eatery. Not a fancy place, but a mom and pop restaurant that served such tasty downhome food that you swore someone's grandmother must be chained to the stove in the back. Mel had ordered a chicken-fried steak smothered in gravy that was so good she wanted to hold a piece of it in her mouth forever. Her mom had settled for the daily special – overcooked spaghetti with unmemorable meatballs. Melanie had never understood why a person would go to a restaurant with an obvious specialty, in this case down home cooking, and then order an item obviously not included in that genre. Mr. Montgomery had joined Mel in the celebration of all things fried, proclaiming his pork chop one of the best he'd ever tasted. Too full for dessert, they had settled for cups of coffee and conversation.

"Are you datin' anyone?" Mel's mother had asked out of the blue. Mel was accustomed to her mother's abruptness. Whatever ping-ponged around in her mind usually came out of her mouth.

"Well, I've met a couple guys and dated one. He's a special friend – but nothing serious. In fact, he'll be here shortly."

"Well good!" her mom replied, "I look forward to meetin' him. What's kept him?"

"He's been out of town," Mel replied a bit defensively, "his mother has been ill and he's been with her. But he wanted to spend at least part of the evening with us."

"Well, my heart and prayers go out to him and his family," Mel's mom stated. "And what's his name?"

"Zachary."

"Zachary what?" Her soft voice oozed of inquisitive politeness.

"Uh, Zachary Morgan. He goes by Zach."

Mr. Montgomery looked surprised, "The Morgan family up on Mortgage Hill that you clean house for? I didn't realize you were seeing him."

"Yes - him. We took some of the same classes at the college. He used to drive me back and forth between home and school, and eventually we dated. He's a nice guy."

"And a comfortably wealthy one," Mr. Montgomery added quietly, "Nothing wrong with that!"

"A rich man?" Mel's mother's smile dissolved into a frown. "Remember that it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle then for a rich man to enter the kingdom of heaven."

_Oh God, don't start that Mom! _

Mr. Montgomery interrupted the awkward moment, "You are a very Bible-studied woman. Did you attend church as a child?"

Pleased at the attention, especially where it pertained to her religious knowledge, Mel's mom began to tell Mel's landlord all about her religious upbringing. _I owe you Mr. Montgomery, _thought Mel. She was able to sip her coffee and introspect as her two tablemates chatted on.

Zach finally arrived, apologizing for his lateness. Mel greeted him with her customary hug and was embraced with strong arms that didn't seem to want to let her go. She blushed in front of Mr. Montgomery and her mother. The rest of the evening was spent in conversation, with her mother asking way too many personal questions of poor Zach. He answered her gamely, and even smiled now and then.

The talking finally wound down and, after Mr. Montgomery settled the bill, they went back outside to the car to make their way home. It was getting late. Mr. Montgomery offered to drop Mel's mom off at the bus station rather than have her take a taxi from his home as her bus was due to arrive soon.

"I'll just say good-bye here Mom. Zach will drive me home. Thanks for coming. It was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too, honey." She reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Mel's eyes. "You know, I swear you've hardly aged. What's your secret?"

"Interstellar travel, Mom." Mel whispered in her ear as she gave her a hug. "And if I understood it, I just might be able to explain it to you!"

They hugged again and Mel promised to call. She looked at the car as it slowly drove away, and then got in Zach's sleek vehicle for the short ride home. Neither of them noticed the dark shadowy distortion accompanying them as it bounded from one roof to another and then descended to the ground to follow along on the deserted sidewalk.

Pulling up to Mr. Montgomery's house, Mel got out and Zach ran around the car to join her. Theron watched in the shadows as they took the stairs up to the wide porch at the front of the house and Mel fumbled for her key in the dim porch light. She was about to walk over to the porch swing and dump the entire contents of her purse when she finally found it. Turning to her escort she bid him goodnight, "Thanks for coming. I hope your mom is feeling better."

Zachary's voice strained to control his emotions. "You're welcome. You know I wouldn't have missed your graduation if I could have come. But it was the only time that Mom's doctor and the rest of the family could meet with me. She's…she's terminal, Mel. There's nothing that can be done for her anymore. I'm going to call hospice tomorrow and make arrangements for her to be transferred there." His pale, angular face looked tired in the porch light.

"Oh, Zach. I'm so very sorry!" Mel stepped up to the tall figure and once again placed her arms around his torso. This time, she laid her face against his chest. His arms went about her and he held her very close in silent mourning.

This time Theron was able to gain a few huffs from his discrete seclusion off the side of the porch near the rose bushes. He scented deep sorrow, and beneath that, male longing. As the testosterone invaded his mask, his crown once again began to rise and a low-decibel rumble shook the porch.

"Did you feel that?" asked Mel, drawing away from the embrace.

"No…I only felt you," a forced smile came over the young man's face.

"It was like a tiny earthquake."

"You mean, while we were hugging…the Earth moved?" he joked almost painfully.

Melanie couldn't help but give him an unladylike snort. "Think much of yourself?" she teased.

"Only when I'm with you. I hate to go, Mel, but I need to get back to the hospital."

"I understand. Call me tomorrow and let me know how your Mom's doing, and how you are doing. Okay? I'd come by and see her, but I know how she feels about me."

"I'll call you." He bent down and kissed her upturned face. It was a slow and gentle kiss that warmed her heart. "I'll see you tomorrow." He left in his car, after ensuring that Mel was safely inside.

The Hunter pondered what he had witnessed. Mel obviously had some interest in this male, but what was its nature? He had not scented arousal from her, yet they had shared intimate touches, including the strange pressing of those mouth-parts that no Yautja possessed – fleshy human lips. How would it feel to have thick edges of flesh covering your mouth? Skin covered muscles that closed and prevented any huff of scent-laden air from entering and transferring molecules of information into your olfactory pits? Lips, which you used to form the strange click-bare sounds of English? Lips that transferred your care and desire to the lips of a female that pressed her admiration and want back into yours?

Theron's imaginings came to an end as the tall male departed, leaving Melanie alone in the house. He watched as an upstairs light came on, and then carefully made his way up one corner of the porch, finding easy toe-clasp in the twining ivy. He slinked over the porch roof and up to the softly glowing window. A shade was pulled nearly down to the sill and the open crack of light left him a narrow space to search the room. She was there, slipping off her clothing and putting on some shapeless textile for the night. Her strong, lean shape welcomed his eyes as with a single curved talon, he gently tapped on her window.

Inside, Melanie was getting ready for bed. She was headed for the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth when she heard a faint staccato at the window. She paused, puzzled at the tiny sound, but went on into her bathroom. When she came out, the faint noise repeated. Going to the window she wondered if a tree branch had managed to grow out onto the glass and was rubbing against the pane. Pulling up the shade she peered out and found no thin wooden fingers scratching at the window. To her bafflement, the sound came yet again; almost so faint it could not be heard. Mel clicked the latch and opened the screenless window looking all about. Was something loose on the window frame?

A well-known deep voice spoke in a soft velvet rumbles, "Mel-an-ee, do not be afraid. I am nearby but hidden."

Instant fear turned into recognition. Still gripping the sill in startled alertness, she spoke, "Theron? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is Theron. I have come to visit you, Mel."

Panic coursed through Mel's veins as though she had just been injected with ice water. "Signý! Is she alright?"

"Yes, Signý is well."

"She's with you?"

"No. I am alone. If I may enter I will uncloak and you will be able to see me."

Feeling quite rattled, Mel stood back as a shimmering was suddenly framed by the open window. It climbed over the sill and she watched as the reflective cloaking dissolved, and the Hunter's form became visible. Her massive friend stood before her again, his fine gray scales gleaming where the room's light bounced off them as the stormy eyes shone with life. Stone gray thick tresses bedecked with silver rings flowed down from his gentle crown as the finely strong and familiar face looked down on her.

He nodded in greeting, "Honorable Mel-an-ee, it is good to be with you again. I am on a mission for the Matriarch and thought I might speak with you while I was nearby."

"Okay. Uh, yea – of course!" Mel was still feeling adrenaline push through her after such a surprise. "Sorry I'm so shaky. I wasn't expecting you and when I saw you I thought that maybe something had happened to my daughter."

"Your daughter is well. She continues to grow in strength and continues to excell in her training."

"Thank God for that!" She looked Theron over from the top of his spotted head down to his feet. One there, she examined the Hunter's large taloned toes sticking out of the metal sandals and imagined them clunking over the wood floors leaving indentations and gouges. "I don't mean to be rude, Theron, but please be careful. This isn't my house. I just rent a room here and if you walk around I'm afraid of what your feet will do to these floors."

"Perhaps it would be better to have you come to my ship? We could speak privately there without fear of bringing harm to this dwelling."

"Why, sure. Are you far away?"

"Not far. I will cloak again but stay near you. I will guide you to the transport's location. And do not fear, Mel. You can leave whenever you like."

"Oh? Oh, yes. I do know that…now. Just a sec while I put my clothes back on."

Theron watched as she grabbed some clothing and went to an adjoining room. He did not understand the need to change into other clothing. What she already had on covered her body adequately. But this was the Blue Planet not Yaut, and so he waited. Soon she returned wearing a long cloth that covered each leg separately down to her shod feet. A loose, ill-fitting, thick cloth clothed her top. Mel thought she caught a slight scowl as he looked over her attire.

"Yes?" she questioned his look.

"In purity, I think that Earth clothes are ugly," he pronounced. "The clothing of Yaut suits you much better. It displays you much more attractively. Why do you cover your female attractiveness with so much that is ugly?"

Melanie shrugged her shoulders, "It's just the fashion here now."

The pair made an odd couple. A young woman walking along and talking to herself while a barely visible blurring of the night's light and shadow accompanied her. Theron had been accurate, the ship was not far and when they came to it, Mel admired how cleverly it was hidden. She would have walked right into its side had she not known it was there!

It had been enjoyable - walking and talking with the Hunter, and she found she had forgotten how much easier it was to be in Theron's presence than any of the other Hunters. In truth, they had begun a friendship back on Yaut that had been interrupted by her decision to leave.

"Please enter," the syllables rolled smoothly from Theron's practiced tongue. Once inside he appeared to her again, as the cloaking gradually fizzled away exposing the armor that covered his shoulders and magnificent chest. His mask was simple, plainer than many of the others. It was decorated with the same restraint that had characterized the Hunter's life – at least up until now. He took it off and revealed his familiar face to Mel, a face that was somehow, in spite of mandibles, less alien than the other Hunters' she had met. She remembered that they had downed the Blood Bond together and this made them almost spiritual family.

"Would you like something to drink?" he enquired, motioning her to take a seat at his small table.

"No thanks, I never did acquire a taste for your alcohol."

The both sat without knowing exactly what to say to each other. Then the gray Hunter ventured, "I appreciate you coming to my ship to speak with me. There was a time when you would have been mistrustful of boarding." He regarded her without looking away as he waited for her reply.

"I have learned that you are a man…I mean a Hunter of his word." They both relaxed then and talked for a time. Theron caught Sally up on the pup's latest training and how appealingly huge Ulfrde was becoming. Mel was aghast when he spread his arms to illustrate the size of the girl's shoulders.

"Oh My God! And that is considered attractive?" Mel couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes! I mean to most it is. Our natural females are normally larger than we are. Their size is considered part of their beauty."

"Amazing." Mel replied.

"Why are you amazed?"

"Because I don't understand how any of you could find any of us attractive then."

Theron stopped, somewhat stumped as to how to answer her. "I will quote an Earth saying, 'Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder.' I think that explains it well." Melanie's only answer was to remain in thought.

"May I question you further?" he asked.

"I guess…yes." Melanie twiddled with the end of a piece of her hair. Theron was being very cautious it seemed to her. She had enjoyed the familiarity of their visit up to now, but suddenly she wasn't feeling so sure of herself.

"I have studied your language for a long time and practiced it until I could speak it well. But I have not spent much time in the study of your social customs. Forgive my ignorance in the questions I would ask you. It is not my intention to offend."

He looked so earnest and serious that Melanie unexpectedly reached out and took one of his huge, powerful hands. "Ask what you need to, I won't be offended."

Theron took a deep breath, "I have been watching you for some time before I approached. I wanted to see how you were doing, and I am always…careful."

"I see, so you were spying on me?" Her eyes flashed, but not in anger.

"I was doing…reconnaissance. As any good Hunter does…" He watched her eyes as they caught in his gaze and tried to stare him down. "Or, you could call it…spying."

Her lips widened in triumph and a smile broke out. "Okay, you were spying on me. What do you have questions about?"

"I saw a young male with you at the meal this evening. Do you mate him?"

If Mel had been drinking she would have sprayed him with a mist of c'ntlip. Instead she coughed and noisily cleared her throat, trying to regain wayward saliva and composure.

"Have I upset you?"

"No," she managed to choke out, "That was just a very direct question."

Theron filed away the information that humans could sometimes choke, possibly to death, when approached directly and resumed, "I saw you with him and observed your closeness and touching. I wondered if you had found a suitable mate."

"I see. Well, we are good friends and we've dated and…that's all I'm going to tell you, Theron. Some things are just private!"

"Dated?" His mind filed through the lists of English words looking for definition and usage. "You and this male have done something together in the past with the fruit of a palm?"

"What? Nooooooo. To date is to spend time together. We go to dinner, go to a movie, to a nightclub, go jogging together, I go watch him fight…"

"He fights?" Theron's countenance brightened at the prospect.

"Not like you do!" she corrected. "He boxes. It's a sport."

"I am not familiar with it, please inform me."

"Well, to keep it simple - two guys…two men enter an arena. They wear special gloves to protect their hands and they basically punch each other until one man wins. There is another man who judges the fight and declares the winner."

"It sounds somewhat like a spar. I would like to challenge him. How do I go about this?"

Melanie was horrified, "You can't fight him, Theron!"

"Why not? Is he dishonorable?"

"Not at all – but you'll kill him!"

"So?," the Hunter paused thoughtfully, "You admit that I am stronger and more skilled than your potential mate?"

"Without a doubt, Theron. Remember, I have seen you fight. He is no match for you. And I seriously doubt he is my potential mate!"

Theron's crown raised and spread, almost like a peacock's tail. "Then you admit that I am the preferred mate for you?"

The invisible hackles on Melanie's neck rose to join him. "What the hell? Theron, I will do no such thing! A mate is much more than strength and the ability to knock someone else to the ground."

"Yes! I completely agree! There is honor to be considered and trophies."

"Theron, will you do something for me?"

"Yes, just ask."

"Please consult your library, and maybe even Sally, about human dating and how humans choose their mates. I think it would be very helpful."

"I shall honor your request!" The Hunter's eyes gleamed in the realization that she was deliberately assisting him in his pursuit of her.

"I believe it's time for me to go home now," Mel said. "It has been an eventful evening and I'm tired."

"I shall take you home then," the Hunter announced. "The ship will have you over your dwelling very shortly. Please remain here while I pilot the ship."

"Okay."

The Hunter stood and strode to the command seat on the other side of the room. Accommodations on a cargo transport were anything but luxurious. Mel realized that Theron never really walked anywhere – he was too regal for that. He strode or marched, and when he wasn't doing that he crept as silently as a ghost.

Within a few minutes, he announced that they were hovering over where she lived. "How do I get down?" she asked him.

"Drop ship," he teased in his most serious fashion.

"WHAT?"

"While we have been speaking, the ship has set down on your street. We are cloaked. Please exit before one of your ground transports collide with the ship."

"Bye!" she waved to him as she left. The block seemed deserted in the middle of the night, so he called after her, "I will visit again, soon."

"Bring Signý when you can!" she yelled at the already sealed door which left only the reflecting surface of the concealed ship. It lifted up off the street and then was lost in the blackness of the night sky. Mel searched the opening in the trees above the street but could not find it. She walked over to the house and went in, unaware that Theron's craft was hovering overhead as he made certain she was safely within for the night.

"What an evening!" Mel muttered as she got into bed. "Hope I can sleep after all that." She curled on her side under the blankets and tried to clear her mind of the pictures of silvery armor over steely gray muscles and the feel of Theron's large hand beneath her own. Suddenly her mind was crowded with memories of life on Yaut. There was tiny Signý learning how to climb a wall. Long walks in the city green spaces with Theron. Sharing laughter, as she and Sally tried pronouncing Yautja baby names. The brave defense mounted by all the pups when the Badbloods attacked. The sacrifice of Yin and Doru…she was overwhelmed with the unexpected missing of all of them

_These are feelings, _she counseled herself, _let them settle and see what's really there. I guess I've tried to put it all behind me…but I can't. Those memories, and my daughter, are a part of who I am now. I owe it to Zach to tell him my whole story. He needs to know about Signý and that I love her._

In her dreams that night she set along the side of a boxing arena. In one corner stood Zach, handsomely tall and sandy blonde, his broad shoulders beaded with warm-up sweat. A towel was draped around his neck and his trainer was near the ring corner, yelling something up at him. Mel craned to hear it. "Keep your guard up! He's big but he's slow! Keep your feet moving or he'll cream you!"

She looked over at the opposing corner to see who he was going to fight. There stood the taller, gray figure of Theron, stripping off his mask and armor. When he was finally down to his loincloth, he turned to Zach and growled a deep threat – all his jaws open in a clear invitation to battle.

Mel's heart raced in panic. _He'll kill him! _Her mind wailed. _I have to stop this. Theron will kill him in a single blow. _She began to leave her seat just as the human and the Hunter charged each other. Instead of circling in the center of the ring, they crashed into each other. In a flash, Zach was on the ring floor with Theron on top of him, blades extended. In the next moment, Signey and all her sisters were standing there holding a polished human skull up for her inspection. As she shrunk away in revulsion, Theron opened his face to the overhead lights and gave a building-shaking roar. _NO! _Screamed Mel's mind as she backed up further and suddenly found herself falling…falling…falling into blackness.

She woke up with a scream stuck in her throat and heart pounding. _Only a dream, thank God! But…have I endangered Zach? Should I tell him about Theron's visit and that he's still interested in me? Should I tell him if he ever sees a Hunter he should RUN? Except he can't run fast enough, or far enough to make a difference. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fermented**

"What gorgeous fruit, Theron!" Sally praised the Dor'an Warrior after biting into a large, juicy peach that left trails of its goodness running down her chin. Grabbing a nearby cloth, she dabbed at her face while savoring the sweet tenderness that carried the preciousness of Earth to her senses' delight. "I think this is the best peach I have ever eaten! I congratulate you on a very successful mission!"

The Hunter basked in the Matriarch's praise, and felt more secure in his new position as procurer of produce for Sally's table. He waited until she had completed devouring her fruit before he asked his question. "Honorable Sal'lee, I would like to request your assistance."

"Ask away!" she sang back, her taste buds still enthralled with their treat.

"I am in need of texts to study which would explain the ooman act of dating, and how oomans choose their mates."

"So things went well with Melanie?"

"Yes! She is dating a male that she is not interested in mating, and she has directed me to the study of such dates and also suggested that I ask you about it!" Theron seemed encouraged by the turn of events.

"Honorable Theron, let me ask you a few things, before I assist you."

"Of course, Honorable Sal'lee."

"First, how do you know that she is dating a male that she won't mate?"

"She told me. I saw her with a male – the way they interacted seemed intimate. I visited with her later and I asked her. She said, 'I doubt that he is my potential mate.'" His voice raised up a notch trying to do an imitation of Melanie.

"Theron, the word 'doubt' is not the same as the word 'no'." Sally did not want to see her Yautja friend hurt in any way as he tried to pursue a woman who had already made her intentions quite clear to him. She didn't want to see Melanie hurt either. _But then Mel's not me. I don't know her thoughts or what is the best path for her._

"True," the Hunter continued in response to the clarification of her language, "but she explained what a date was to me and then encouraged me to study and learn about it. She even suggested that I ask you about this! I am grateful that she has pointed me in the correct direction to begin courting her. I have begun my research and plainly see that the ooman rituals are far more complex than Yautja ones."

"Well, okay Theron," a rather dubious Sally replied. "I'll be happy, uh, honored to assist you in any way that I can. Just be aware that the choice of a mate is up to her. And males don't challenge each other in her society like they do here. Understand?"

"Yes. I will honor and respect her choice of a male - even if it is not me. _But it is difficult to imagine her choosing another, _the tormented Hunter thought.

So, Theron studied and spoke with Sally over many cycles. As diligently as he had learned the language, he now studied human dating, engagements and marriage. He considered what he might say and do in a respectful way that honored the customs that Mel was used to. It was in the middle of such thinking that he smashed his fist on the console. _So, I must ask Mel to attend a public entertainment with me? Then take her to a public vendor to eat? And how will all those other oomans act around us – seeing that I am a Hunter? None of this makes any sense! These Blue Planet customs are plainly stupid. Why can they not simply admit attraction to each other and go pauk? Why must there be this thing called 'relationship'? Why do they insist on seeking out some type of 'perfection' in a mate when they plainly do not often honor each other with respect after the bond is solidified? From my studies it would appear that many of these so-called 'til-death-do-us-part' bondings end up in ashes! What keeps oomans from being honest with each other regarding their attractions? And what price do their pups pay - being surrounded by such deception? I made this female a solid offer before she left Yaut. Sei, I want her badly, but I'll be pauk-de before I demean myself to gain her! _

The Hunter flicked off his reader and stomped from the room, looking for someone to spar. A good fight would clear his mind and enable him to think rationally again. He found Myn'dill in the kehrite which pleased him greatly. The Healer was just beginning his warm-up exercises.

"May I join your warm-up, Honorable Healer?"

"In need of more humbling, young Dor'an?" The nimble Myn'dill was stretching his impressive physique.

"I would learn from your skill," Theron stated respectfully.

"Then join me."

The two finished stretching. The Healer went over to one of the hanging bags and began working on it, making it swing and shake with his blows. Theron proceeded through a series of movements first with his arms, then legs and then both at the same time. When he had gone through the entire sequence he stood and grunted in Myn'dill's direction. The Healer wiped the sheen from his face and returned the grunt. They both went to the sparring floor and Theron was allowed the honor of giving the first challenging shove.

Ten spars later, the left rack of the elder Healer's ribs shined with a magnificent bruise. Theron's body was decorated similarly, but in several places. "You learn quickly," Myn'dill remarked.

"Only from a superior Trainer." Theron bowed in submission. "That was an excellent spar, my Elder. I look forward to training again with you."

"I look forward to it also!"

The two headed for a soothing soak, the camaraderie of the arena solidifying the space between them.

* * *

It was time for another trip to the Blue Planet to obtain fruit. Any remnant thoughts Theron might have had about some form of courting Melanie hit a small hurdle – Signý was on a well-earned break and eager to go visit her Bearer again. He was glad to take her to visit her Bearer, but had anticipating being alone with Melanie. His emotions were soon uplifted by recalling the part of his studies that told him, 'a young woman with children will often appreciate you when you take an active interest in her children'.

He already had played an active role in the life of Signý! He had helped raise and train her, and he was sure that she already thought of him as nearly a Bloodline member. He alone was the Hunter who brought Bearer and pup together as frequently as possible. The Hunter considered, perhaps fortunate circumstances had brought this to his attention. If so, he owed a debt to Paya for her guidance.

The gray Hunter greeted the young female-in-training as he would have any other close Yautja. She was tall enough now to reach up and shake his shoulder, so she returned Theron's customary greeting with gusto. "How does this day find you, Honorable Theron?"

"Healthy and strong," he replied. "Are you packed for the trip?"

"Sei, I have only this small bag," she replied, lifting the strap that was slung over her shoulder. "As I have not yet earned armor or large weapons, my supplies are small."

"No matter," he stated, bringing his upper mandibles into a smile. "I have extra armor on board and weapons – should we need them. What are you training at now?"

"The spear – only the stationary one for now. I have sparing tests when I return."

"Good! We shall train on the ship during the journey then. When you return to training, you will be the highest scorer in your group and pass on to training with the ki'cti-pa in the click of a tusk!" He chortled in enjoyment at the thought of someone to spar with during the trip – even if it was only an UnBlood that he would have to instruct. Besides, further training this youngling might ensure her Bloodline feelings for him, and it might even get back to Melanie that he had helped to train her and increase her skills.

Once onboard, he showed Signý where she would sleep and where to stow her gear. There was only a single bath, but they could take turns using it. In violation of his common sense, a brief vision of himself soaking with the nubile young female magically appeared in his mind. A Hunter soaking with an UnBlood was looked down upon as a social impropriety by the class-conscious Yautja. It would be wiser to schedule bathing then simply allow it to happen as needed, he decided.

The Hunter ran through his habitual pre-flight check and set the usual coordinates. The computer-piloted ship hummed to life and lifted off easily. The cargo transport might be bulky, but it was certainly a smooth ride. "Ready to train?" he asked Signý who was staring out the port watching Yaut slip away.

"Sei, I am honored that you will be my Trainer again." She nodded to him, recognizing him both as a Blooded Hunter and as her instructor. He led the way to the arena and pointed to a few standard spears up on the wall.

"See if one of them suits you."

She walked over to the weapons and one-by-one lifted them from the wall. Each one was held for a moment, and then thrown to the other hand. Back and forth she tossed the shaft, testing for balance and weight in her hand. "This one will do." She replaced the rest and turned to face her Trainer, body at attention and spear held in both hands.

"One day you will have your own spears custom-made, Signý. Then you will know the true joining of wielder and weapon – it is like having an extension of your own body that obeys your will." He placed his own personal spear down and went to the wall to pick one out in order to be more equal with his student. Facing her with his personal, immaculately balanced lance might prove too overwhelming for the inexperienced female.

He reached for her torso, giving a moderate push to the upper corner that was her shoulder. "Fight me," the low, smooth rumble commanded. Instantly her strong hand went to his shoulder to return the challenge. They both flew into position and the circling of opponents began.

The immature female did not growl or rumble insults to her adversary, as many Hunters did. Instead she was calm and coldly focused on studying Theron and searching for any opening – no matter how tiny. Her intense quiet had unnerved some of her sisters, who wasted their energy roaring insults and threats at each other. The two looped the floor, as a low, nearly unheard growl emanated from Theron's throat. Signýs attention was not baited by his aggressive front as her eyes took in the Warrior's sideways moving body, with sinuous coils tight and ready to spring at his least thought of action.

They circled and still she saw no opening and wisely kept her distance. Taking him full-on with no advantage would be futile. Theron's respect for her grew as he saw that impatience was not pressuring her to strike prematurely. He wanted to see her in action, so he stepped with a slight awkward imbalance on his right foot and then she was upon him.

She moved as lightly and gracefully as he had ever seen in a youngling her age, and was surprised as her spear cut the air by his head as he dodged her incoming blow. Had he not been skillful, a severed side-lock would have been her trophy for the spar. She maneuvered to strike at him again, but a swift blow from the weapon in his hands smacked her spear painfully from her grip. In a flash, his lance-point was at her throat. "Do you yield?" he asked.

"Sei," she answered, scrambling to fetch her wayward gaff. "Again," she demanded.

With a nod her Trainer resumed circling with her as she intensely sought out his weakness. Again he made a purposeful misstep, but this time Signý did not charge. Puzzled he clicked out to her, "Why did you not take the opportunity? I was unbalanced."

"Your lack of balance was a false offering, Honorable Trainer. I prefer to seek the true time to attack you." He gave a head bob of respect as the pair continued to orbit. Round and round they went with no falter of balance or concentration in Theron's form. No opportune time appeared for the female to charge at him, thus catching him in brief surprise and benefitting from his mistake. Still patient, Signý bided her time and did not become frustrated or impatient and strike. She knew that without an advantage her assault would be easily thwarted, with no chance of a win. Meanwhile, Theron was beginning to wonder how long the young female could keep her circuitous vigil.

He had observed numerous chances to step up and easily take her, but that was not the objective he was pursuing. He was testing her patience, her ability to wait for the advantage when it was needed. She had refused his proffered purposeful error, so now she waited for him to make a sincere blunder or miscalculation. The Gray One prided himself on the perfection of his hard-won techniques. Chances were that she would fall asleep on her feet before she detected any weakness in Theron's guard.

The circling went on as Signý's weapon became leaden in her hands and her legs began to cry out for rest. Finally, she made to take yet another sideways step and found that her body simply would not move. Her legs had decided they had suffered enough and crumbled beneath, letting her gracefully drop into a pile on the floor.

In a flash, Theron was at her side. "Are you alright?"

Embarrassed at her weakness, the female burnished a fine bright green and answered, "I believe I have overexerted. I will rest for a little while and then see if my legs will obey me." Theron nodded and dashed off for a scanner. Every Hunter possessed at least rudimentary medical knowledge in case of emergencies when no Healer was present. Returning, he ran the tool over Signý.

"You are correct in your evaluation. I recommended a long warm bath accompanied by leg massage."

Not waiting to hear any answer or protest from her, Theron picked her up as easily as if she were still a pup and carried her to the pool. After filling it with very warm water he asked, "Do you need assistance in removing your attire?"

"No," the ever-more-self-conscious Signý replied, "But I will not be able to enter the pool without your help."

"I am aware of that," his low voice seemed to smooth her nerves. Shedding his own cloth, he picked her up again and walked down the steps into the relaxing waters. Setting her on a bench that was low enough that the water licked at her shoulders, he went over to another seat on the far side and sat down. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and dismiss the fact that there was a young nude Yautja female sharing his soak. His disciplined mind replayed all the reasons he was to scorn her – she was too young, she was the daughter of the female he sought to make his mate, she was already claimed by High Elders and – he had helped raise her. Paya, she was nearly family! Eventually he was able to convince his hormones that she was out-of-range and the blood that had been rushing to his head while holding her calmed down. Feeling safer, he swam over to her.

She was roused from her relaxation by the sound of his swimming and watched him with wide innocent eyes. He said nothing, but reached for one of her legs to begin massaging it. She was used to being his student. She was used to having him around the house. But never before had he touched her so much, and in so many places. The strong hand sought out the knots in her calves and thighs and expertly kneaded into each one, allowing it to release and her tense muscle to grow limp instead of spasm. As she slid from pain into relaxation, Signý found herself watching the Hunter most intently. His eyes were currently on her right thigh as he ran his palm cross-wise over her muscles with enough pressure to run into the knot there. She tried not to tense as he hit it, and while concentrating on that, she let out a wince.

"Is that too much pressure?" he inquired, looking up from his hands to her face.

"A little," she replied, quickly looking down into the water. His eyes conveyed far more intensity when he was this close - this close and touching her.

Abruptly he stopped rubbing her leg, "Continue your soak. The heat and water will do the rest. I must organize our route to collect provisions for the Matriarch." She nodded to his wishes even as she willed for him to stay.

* * *

The young woman's tears had run trails through her too heavy make-up and left her face looking like she was peering between blades of beige grass. "Thank you," she said, snuffing a little. "It's been such a relief to talk to someone who really understands."

"I'm glad you felt you could talk to me," Melanie replied. "Your new resume looks great and I bet next month when you see me again you'll have had some great interviews!" They shook hands and the young woman left. Mel sat back down at her desk and began to fill out the monumental amount of paperwork that went with each client she saw.

After graduation, she had been hired to work for a new state-sponsored service that had been created to aid women who had been involuntarily involved with the Yautja. Melanie felt her destiny had traveled full-circle. She was now able to realize her dream of helping women who had been through experiences similar to her own. The agency had been thrilled when she applied with both a degree and real-life experience. Best of all, since the alien medical ship landed in town monthly as a hub for women from many miles around, she had been able to stay in the little room of Mr. Montgomery's house. It felt good to set down roots in her old college town. It felt right to be friends with Mr. Montgomery, to see her mom once in a while and to continue her friendship with Zach.

Theron had visited several times, and she had been able to see her daughter again! The last time he had come alone and said he would return soon. That was several months ago. She knew there would be a time difference, but didn't possess the factors to calculate it. In just the past few months, she had assumed her new job and continued dating Zachary Morgan, whose mother had dismayed her doctors by continuing to live. She was back at home now, running her household and her son with zeal.

Zach was an amazingly entertaining person to be with. Whether it was enjoying a spring picnic in the city park, or watching him improve his boxing skills, she had to admit that she enjoyed being with him. He was always thoughtful and fun, and attractive in an elegant sort of way. His high cheekbones and sculptured face were obtained from his Scandinavian ancestors. The spiky wheat-colored hair played a fine contrast to his ice clear blue eyes. He would have certainly been the kind of man that the old Melanie would have dreamt of being with. The new Melanie admired him, but there was a small nagging in the back of her mind. A diminutive voice that surfaced during Zach's boxing bouts and said things like, "He's not really _that_ well-built. I've seen more graceful and faster movements than that." And finally, "He'd stand zero chance against Theron."

The relentless irritant also plagued her in those moments between wakefulness and sleep, by showing her visions of rippling, grey steel, striding along or whirling in the arena – every move followed by a crescendo of long shadowy locks with silver rings.

After her concern over the Hunter's previous visit, Mel had told Zach about her misadventures with the Yautja and Theron's ongoing pursuit of her. Zach listened intently, without interrupting, until she completed her tale. "That is much more than I had realized had happened to you, Mel." He said slowly. "Mother had informed me a little of things when you first came to work at our house. But until now, I never really had any idea of what you'd gone through. I'm…I'm glad you shared this with me. And I wish with all my heart that there was some way I could fix what happened to you."

He put one comforting arm around her as they sat on Mr. Montgomery's porch swing. It was evening and the elderly man had already gone to bed.

"Zach, I'm worried for you – for your safety. Theron will view you as a challenger, and I don't want him to fight you!"

"Fearful for him, babe?" Zach tried to lighten the moment.

"Not in the slightest," her grim face conveyed real dread to Zachary. "I've seen both of you fight – and he will kill you quite easily."

"Aw come-on, Mel! I know these Hunters are big and muscular, but don't count me completely out! I'm tall and work out and do pretty well for myself in the ring."

"Zach, you have no idea what you are talking about. For you, fighting is a sport. For them – it is a way of life, and Theron has been raised from birth to be…well, to be deadly. He saved my life when BadBloods attacked us in the city. You should have seen him! He literally flew across the room to rescue Signý and me."

"BadBlood?"

"That is what they call their criminals."

"And, Sig-knee? Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, and you need to know that I love her, Zach. She is and always will be important to me. And…she looks just like them. Don't be afraid when you meet her. Showing fear is very disgraceful to them."

"Don't take this wrong, Mel – but you sound like you admire them – especially Theron." Zach's normally warm eye sparkle had quieted in his seriousness.

"I do admire them – all of them except the Badbloods. But where I WANT to be and have chosen to be is here on Earth. Here with you Zach."

"Well, don't worry about me, babe. I can handle myself."

"Zach, I'm not being melodramatic here! You don't get it. Against Theron – NO YOU CAN'T!" Mel nearly yelled this last at him.

He recoiled from her voice, and then replied, "Okay, if you are this upset then what do want me to do?"

"I want you to break up with me for awhile. The only way you'll be safe is if Theron doesn't see you around me. Wait until I can convince him that I'm not interested in him as a mate. Then, when I'm certain he's gone, we can get back together again."

Zach's face portrayed his doubt. "How long do I have to go without seeing you?

"I'm not sure. If I have to, I'll speak with the Healer's ship and get a message back to Sally. She might be able to help end this."

"Mel, you've already told him twice you aren't interested. What makes you think you can just tell him again and he'll go away?"

"Well the first time I told him that it wouldn't work, it was because I wanted to return to Earth, and the second time I told him to go away and study about how we humans choose our mates. I'm not certain how he took that advice. So, he may be back and I don't want him to challenge you. It may be rude of me, but I'll just tell him flat out."

Zach's eyebrows crinkled in the grip of concern, "Mel…you didn't tell him flat out the first time? The second time? Are you sure about what you want here?"

She put both her arms about him and looked into his fair eyes, "Zach, I was being polite to him. You certainly DO NOT want to offend a Yautja. If he comes back, I'll make sure he understands."

Returning her embrace, he asked, "What's to make sure that he doesn't kill you then?"

Mel raised her head in surprise, "That's not their way, Zach. They respect females, and Theron is an honorable Hunter. He would never harm me."

"Got that much trust in him, do you?"

"Well…I know him. Back on his planet – we were…friends. I…I trust him."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Zach kissed her tenderly and then with passion. More passion than he had previously shown her. Mel was surprised at how responsive she was to his attention. He pressed his strong body against her to find her pressing back. With emotion, he murmured, "Mel, I want you."

They stole up to her room and made love that evening. It was the hesitant and slightly clumsy act of two people who are with each other for the first time – neither one quite understanding yet what the other wants. Zach was kind and gentle, as Melanie thought he would be. She was aroused by him, but very self-conscious. Afterward she lay in his embrace, "Zach, I was nervous," she explained. "This was my first time since…since the Hunter Sig'dan took me."

"Don't worry about it," he answered, and then after reflecting a moment he asked, "He has a name?"

"Yea – they all do."

"But, you know the name of the alien who raped and impregnated you? I thought that he'd be a monster to you – not an individual with a name."

"He is…the lover of Sally, the Matriarch. She's human, remember? I was never able to really forgive him for what he did. Sally told me that he felt very badly about it when he realized how dishonorable what he had done was. Of course I was already pregnant. He is a good father to our daughter."

Mel's explanation had left Zach feeling uncomfortable and in need of time for this new information to settle. So now he had an excess of time. They had not seen each other in several months, only talking on the phone, texting or email while they waited for the Hunter to return and Zach seemed to be getting impatient. He didn't tell her that his mother highly approved of the break they were taking. Zach had told her they simply wanted some space from each other for a time. She didn't approve of Melanie and had never disguised the fact that she wanted her son to date and eventually marry a woman of culture and substance – as she portrayed herself.

* * *

Theron and Signý stood on the Montgomery house porch and, after looking carefully around, uncloaked. Theron rapped lightly on the door with one huge fist and wondered why the Earthlings did not use coms. The door opened to reveal Mr. Montgomery, blinking his eyes against the morning light. "We apologize for disturbing you at this early hour, Sir," Theron addressed the man. "We are visitors for Mel-an-ee." The man started, but quickly regained himself while he looked them over and scratched his unshaven chin.

"I suppose you are friends of hers?"

"We are," Theron replied. "I am Theron, and this is her daughter, Signý."

"Oh, yes, come right in! She has told me of you both." He held the door open wide for his alien callers. "Please have a seat here in the living room while I tell Mel she has company. Would either of you care for anything to eat or drink?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Theron answered pleasantly, "we do not require food or drink at this time." He sat upon the sofa that the man motioned to, hearing it creak in protest against his heavy load. Signý sat stiffly on a nearby recliner and together they waited for Mel.

"I'll go get Mel. Please make yourself at home." The man rushed off seemingly jubilant to have them as guests.

The young female Yautja addressed Theron, "He was very calm about meeting us – I believe that is unusual for an ooman isn't it?"

"He has been living here with Mel. He is the owner of this dwelling and she leases sleeping space from him. This is not an uncommon arrangement here. She has obviously informed him about us."

Signý was puzzled that Theron was acting and speaking so formally. Perhaps he was as uncomfortable in this ooman's home as she was. For his part, the Hunter was scanning the room. It paid to be careful when in the dwelling of another. There might be a weapon hidden somewhere. Searching around the room through his mask, he detected no weapons stored anywhere unless one counted the puny wooden club stored next to the small stitched ball and odd leather basin surrounding it. A bored Theron began studying the family pictures on the walls. Abruptly, he got up and went to a collection of framed images on the ledge of a bookcase.

There were pictures of ooman males in uniform there, along with a clear case of colorful bars. He recognized that the uniforms were worn by Earth's militia. After examining everything closely, Theron concluded that the bars were some sort of Clan insignia and possibly served the oomans as lock rings did the Yautja. Was the owner of this dwelling a Warrior?

A thumping down the stairs warned him that Mel was approaching. She ran to the room and then stood at the threshold, taking in the growth of her youngling. "Honey, you've grown again!" The pair threw themselves together and Mel found her feet dangling as Signý lifted her off the floor. The woman's joyful eyes finally saw Theron standing in greeting. She nodded to him as her daughter continued her bear hug. "Careful!" Mel cautioned, "You'll squeeze the life out of me! My God, you are strong!"

"I am!" proudly claimed Signý, putting her Bearer down. "I am in the final stages of learning to use basic weaponry. And I am preparing to learn to use the canon. The next time you see me – I will have been on Chiva and will bear the mark of our Clan!" The female beamed her pride directly at her mother, enjoying the sparkling eyes that she missed so back on Yaut. "I will make you proud of me, Mom."

"Oh honey, I already AM! If I get much prouder of you I might explode. Well, tell me everything Signý. I want to hear about all your training, your friends…everything."

Mr. Montgomery had been standing back from the doorway and made to go to another room. Spying him Mel called out, "Mr. Montgomery! Please stay. I want you to get to know my family." With a grin on his face he came into the room.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Mel. This is really exciting for me…I've never spoken with Hunters before. Heck, I've never even seen them in person before today!"

He sat in his recliner and just listened while Signý told of her training. She now excelled in all short-bladed weaponry and was learning to work the spear. She had also mastered throwing the whirling blades that she described to her mother and Mr. Montgomery.

"Oh, I remember those blades. The Hunters used them, very effectively I might add, against the BadBloods at Sally's house."

Theron opened his upper set of mandibles in the barest of smiles. "I am pleased that you remember that day, Mel-an-ee."

"I won't ever forget it," she answered and then turned to her daughter. "And what of your friends, Signý?"

"My best friends are Arndís and Ulfrde. We are Hunt Sisters and will take our Chiva together."

"Those two are good friends to have," encouraged Mel. "Theron, do you still train at the Camp?"

"On occasion I am called upon to train in the spar, or how to survive in the jungle. Other times I still act as translator for the Matriarch – and make these runs to your planet."

"I am very grateful to you again for bringing my daughter for a visit. How long can you stay this time?"

"We can stay for two of your cycles. Then we must return."

Signý spoke up, "Mom, can you and Mr. Montgomery join us on the ship for a meal? I mean, if Honorable Theron will allow it." She looked over at the Hunter and her eyes went down in submission to him as both her Trainer and Mission Elder.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Signý. We would enjoy having you aboard for a meal – perhaps this evening?"

Mr. Montgomery squirmed a little in his chair, not liking the sound of Theron's statement. The Dor'an caught his movement immediately and tested his scent. "Sir, if you would be uncomfortable dining with us, I would not force you to attend our meal."

"Oh?" he continued looking and smelling ill at ease.

Mel interjected at this point, "The Yautja have acute senses. Theron has noticed that you are uncomfortable with his idea. Don't be afraid to be honest with him. He places great value upon your honesty."

"Well, it's just the way you put it, Theron. 'We would enjoy having you aboard for a meal.' Would that be as guests or as dinner?"

Theron cocked his head as he figured out what the man was saying, and then erupted in chitters, accompanied by Signý and by Mel's peals of laughter. Mr. Montgomery frowned at all of them as he waited for someone to be able to explain. "My apologies," Theron began, "I was inviting you as a guest. If you were to BE dinner, we would never have knocked."

It was the man's turn to laugh, but his guffaw soon turned into a serious question, "You, ah…do you ever eat people?"

"All the meat in the Yautja stores is from the creatures they hunt on their planet and other planets. You know like we hunt deer?" interrupted Melanie with a desperate desire to get off this topic. "And do you know where your Chiva will take place, honey?"

"Not yet," Signý answered truthfully. "There are a number of planets where it may be held, including Earth!"

"If it's held here, is there any way I can be there…you know to show my support."

"I don't know, Mom. Theron?"

All eyes turned to the gray Hunter. "What you request is without precedent. If you like, I will make such a request on your behalf. However, I would like to discuss it further with you – privately?"

Mel and her daughter spent several hours getting caught up with each other's lives. During their chat, Mr. Montgomery invited Theron into the kitchen with him, "Let them have their womanly talk," he winked at the Hunter, "I'm sure that you and I can find more interesting things to talk about."

In the kitchen, Theron was offered a beer and accepted it. He was fascinated by the amber bottle and the twist-off cap. He watched his new human acquaintance take a few swallows. "Now that hits the spot!" claimed Mr. Montgomery. "Go ahead," he urged, "Take a swallow – it's mild."

"I have tasted your Earth beer before," Theron answered, "I was considering how best to drink from this vessel." With that he opened all his jaws, tilted his head back and, holding the bottle above his mouth, poured the contents down, swallowing with gusto. Placing the bottle on the table, he pronounced, "Yes, that was very mild but with good flavor."

The man had watched the alien chug the bottle as a smile had grown upon his face. "Nice to see a man enjoy his drink!"

Theron responded with an open-faced growl, causing Mr. Montgomery to reflect on what he had said. "No insult was intended, Theron," he quickly spouted out. "Did you dislike my referring to you as a man?"

"I did, Sir. In my Clan such a remark would be an insult. However, it is I who must apologize to you. I have no right to consider your statement an affront or challenge. After all, my Clan owes much to humanity." The Hunter gracefully bowed his head to the human.

"Oh, think nothing of it," the man replied. "People who don't know each other's culture can easily cause offense. I accept your apology, Theron."

The Hunter clasped Mr. Montgomery's shoulder in a gentle way. "In my culture, we shake the shoulders of those we consider our friends. It is a greeting, and also a sign of camaraderie." He waited for the man to reciprocate. The human male reached up and laid his aged hand upon the alien's solid shoulder armor. He gave it a rattle which was all his strength could manage against the concrete block that was Theron. The Hunter responded with an outer jaw smile for which he was rewarded with another beer.

Together they talked, Hunter and human. Theron learned how Mr. Montgomery had lost his daughter and how Melanie had come to live there. He came to understand that Mel was like the child that the man had lost. He respected that and appreciated that Mel had found such a generous benefactor and friend.

"When I was in the large room earlier, I noticed the pictures of ooman males in military uniform. Was one of them you?"

"Yes!" the man replied proudly. "I was in the Army. He proceeded to tell Theron of his service and how he saw action in the Gulf War."

"I saw your symbols of recognition near the picture, Sir. Judging by them and the history you have shared with me I would judge you to be a very competent Warrior." Theron lowered his eyes in respect.

"That's very kind of you to have noticed my service ribbons. I served my country and did my duty. I'm just an old man now. An old man with many good memories."

"We have Elders in my culture. They are greatly respected for their deeds and wisdom." Theron decided to omit the information that a Yautja continued to grow in strength and skill until just before he died. Honorable Warriors went out and arranged for their deaths on the sacred trail of the Hunt. He saw no reason to offend this man. "I am pleased that Mel-an-ee has you for a defender."

"Eh?" Mr. Montgomery nearly backed up a step, except that he was seated. "Oh, if she needed me to I'd sure put up one hell of a fight for her – you can count on that!" The man tipped up his bottle again to take a swig. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he offered a question to the alien, "Theron, you seem like a level-headed fellow. I'd like to ask you something if I can without offending you."

"Ask. I cannot judge my reaction until I have heard your question."

"Well, I can tell that you are…attached… to Mel. Just what are your intentions concerning her?"

Theron replied immediately, "A fair question from her protector. My intention is to court her, Sir. I desire her for a mate. But the decision is hers. She has turned me down up until now."

"I always wish the very best for Melanie and I've always supported her in whatever she wanted. But in all honesty, her with an alien significant other would be a real leap of faith for me."

"I respect your honesty," the Dor'an replied. "Will you counsel her?"

"Only if she comes to me for advice. I learned a long time ago that it's useless to give your opinion when somebody hasn't asked for it! A real waste of words! Come on – let's go see if those two females have gotten tired of talking yet!"

* * *

Dinner was onboard the ship that evening. It was a typical Yautja feast of meat, fruit and nuts. The humans enjoyed the tender cooked meat after Theron had assured them it was from a native Yaut herbivore. Both he and Signý enjoyed theirs à la tartare, while the human's servings were sizzled over a flame. The Hunter shared the last of his Naxa with them and Mr. Montgomery was amazed at the complex flavor of the delicious fruit.

After the meal, Theron requested privacy to speak with Mel. So the budding Huntress walked Mr. Montgomery safely home, where she would wait for her Bearer and then return to the ship. The UnBlood was excited about being permitted to speak with the human male alone, as she had never had the opportunity to do so before. Her tireless mind never ceased to conjure questions, and he was flattered to be the one to answer her many inquiries about life on Earth.

Finally alone, Theron fortified himself with a c'ntlip. Mel surprised him by asking for a small amount. _I am joined in needing to settle it seems, _he thought. They raised their glasses to their reunion and sipped at the potent liquid, feeling the burn settle in their chests. Melanie was consumed with the composition of words in her mind when she felt the Hunter's strong hand settle on her shoulder and then reach up to sleek over her hair. "I have missed you, Mel-an-ee," his voice fell like warm velvet over her ears. "In purity, do you ever think of me?"

Mel couldn't hide the warmth that flushed her face, "It would not be truthful to say 'no'." He assertively took her face in both hands and turned it up so that he could meet her eyes. They were soft and liquid brown. His rich voice came again, "Mel-an-ee," and he pressed her close to him in full embrace. How could he even try to approach her by awkwardly emulating Blue Planet dating customs? It was stupid to even try, he had decided. It would be far better to use the direct approach and leave no doubt in her mind what he had in store for her.

She had accepted the c'ntlip most gratefully. Ready for the dose of nerve relief she knew it would bring. It was important to talk to him about her growing relationship with Zach. In her heart she felt that they were on a path that would lead to him asking for her hand in marriage. That was her Tao to happiness – she was sure. Zach had always encouraged her career goals, and a union with him would assure that she could work for the love of what she was doing rather than for mere money. Besides all that, she would have children! A real family to love and grow with and do all the things with that she dreamed of – big family dinners, Christmas, summer vacations…

Her slip into fantasy was interrupted by the strong, yet gentle, grip on her shoulder and the hand that then traveled up to run smoothly down her hair as a voice melted into her resolve. It would have been dishonorable to have lied to him, and he would have been able to scent it. It was true that she thought of him – almost nightly it seemed. She thought of the near-dreams of his lean, graceful form – so powerful, so deadly and yet so warm and protective. His hard body pressed against hers and the flush of desire came unbidden into her consciousness – dizzying in its power.

He scented her yearning almost as quickly as she attempted to smother it. "Why?" he rumbled. "Why do you deny yourself? And me?"

"Theron, there is a difference between just wanting to have sex with somebody and wanting to spend the rest of your life with them."

The Hunter seemed puzzled, betraying himself with clicks of confusion. "But I WANT to spend the rest of your life with you. I thought you knew that."

"Yes, you said that to me back on Yaut – you said that you would mate with no other as long as I was with you – or something like that."

"Sei! I want you and no other. What more is required of me?" The Hunter sincerely wished to know.

"But I told you I wanted to be here on Earth!" she wailed.

"So – be here on Earth. I will come to you as often as I am able. Live your life here and accomplish what you need to accomplish. I do not require that you live on Yaut."

"But what about children? Don't you want pups?"

"I do, and I would have them with you. But if you choose not to have them, I will understand. They would be taken from you and you would have to bear that grief just has you have borne the sorrow of leaving your Signý. We are long lived, Mel. There will be other opportunities to lengthen my Bloodline."

"You would not demand children of me? I'm…amazed, Theron. When did that change?"

"I have watched and reflected on Sig'dan and our Matriarch. They have no pups, yet they have this connection that oomans call a relationship and…they are somehow each enriched by it. Do you think we could have such a relationship?"

"Theron, I don't know if you can understand. It's possible that we could. But…I need some time to think about this. I had intended to tell you that Zach and I have been growing closer. But I have thought about you, and my daughter and…I need some time to process this. Will you give me that time?"

"I will return to Yaut with this delivery for the Matriarch and I will present your request to attend Signý's Chiva if it is here on Earth. When I return I will have your answer, and I will anticipate mine. Do you agree?"

"Well…is this a definite time limit? What if I don't know by then?"

"It is a time limit. If you do not know by then, I will have my answer. In purity, I cannot wait any longer than that. If you deny me I will need to purge you from my thoughts and feelings. Considering you…has been a major distraction in my life, Mel. If it continues, and I do not function normally, then others will consider me weak and you know what that means among Hunters. So I do this from necessity."

"I...I understand, Theron. I will have an answer for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Fathered**

"Melanie," Mr. Montgomery began, the tone of something important accompanied the utterance of her name. Mel immediately knew he wanted to talk about something serious not only because of his tone, but because he'd used her full first name. "There are some things on my mind and I wondered if we could have a chat?"

"Of course we can," she replied, wondering if he'd just received bad news from his doctor. "Are you alright?"

The man grinned in his most irrepressible style, "Me? I'm fine. Actually, I'd like to talk about you. I've been turning things over since the visit from Theron and your daughter. You know I really appreciated getting to meet them, and I also appreciated that you finally confided in me what really happened to you and how you got to that planet."

"Well, sure. You're practically my best friend now. Especially since Zach and I broke up. I guess all this alien stuff finally got to him – that and his mother! This whole thing has been bizarre. You know, I originally was going to tell Theron that Zach and I were getting serious, but later I ended up thinking that I needed to tell Zach that I didn't truly believe anything long-term would work between the two of us. Of course, he broke things off before I told him. I mean, he's a great guy and I had fun with him, but we just didn't have enough in common to get married or anything. I feel like such a complete flake now – thrashing back and forth like that. Sometimes it's hard for me to know what I want."

"I'm glad you figured that out now, about Zachary I mean, before there was any binding commitment between the two of you," Mr. Montgomery commented. "Anyway, Mel, I don't mean to stick my nose in your business. But I care about you – you're like my own daughter you know."

"Oh, I know," she smiled warmly. "Please go ahead, if there is something bothering you I want to know about it."

"I've been thinking about everything you told me – your abduction by the aliens, your child, and your decision to come back here. One thing really bothers me. No, please let me finish before you speak. The thing that keeps bugging me is this – how could you leave your child behind? I know that I miss my daughter, and I might be transferring my own feelings to you. But the fact that you left your child – well, it troubles me. I mean, I know that she's half-alien but she's half you too. How could you leave her?

Melanie sat, plainly caught by his line of questioning. She respected the man's intellect and wisdom, and knew he would not bring this up unless he felt he needed to, so she took the time to think_. Just why did I want to return here so badly that I left my little girl behind?_ Tears filled her eyes as the remembrance of her pup-daughter piled in on her.

"Mr. Montgomery, you have no idea – what I went through and how hard it was for me to leave her! No one knows. She was so little, so trusting – so many times I have asked myself what the hell I've done and how I could have done it. Do you know how hard it is for me to face her when she visits? I mean, she seems happy now and she's doing very well in her training – but when she looks at me I think I can see pain and maybe even longing in her eyes."

Mr. Montgomery continued to wait and let the woman talk and weep. He knew that she needed to face her feelings, so he refrained from offering comfort, believing she had not yet dug far enough yet. It was difficult to see her upset but he knew she needed get to the truth. Again he asked softly, "Why did you want to leave Mel? Why did you need to leave at that exact time? Why couldn't you have waited?"

Mel was crying very hard now. He handed her a box of tissues from the kitchen counter. After several minutes of sobbing, she wound down and was able to speak. "I was afraid! Of so many things. I felt so much an outsider there and I was! I was only one of two human beings on the entire planet! I was never like Sally…somehow she was able to be so smooth about fitting into their way of seeing and doing things." Mel stopped to blow her nose. "I didn't ask to be raped and impregnated! Then when I ran to the ship to join the Yautja it was because that was the only way to save my child!

"But I was never like Sally. She actually offered herself to them. She was on a mission to help all of us – and I really think that she loves Sig-dan, and maybe his brother too. I never got to meet the brother – he died before I got here. Anyway, I believe she'd even started to think like them! I was afraid, no I KNEW that I wouldn't be able to do the same, and I realized that Signy would pay the price of my failure. The fact that she was of my blood would mean that my weaknesses would be looked for in her – that's the way they do things there! And then Theron…he and I were growing closer. I was attracted to him. To be completely honest with you Mr. Montgomery, I still am. My feelings for him scared me, especially after I had hated Sig-dan so much for what he did to me. After so much hatred, how in the world could I be attracted to one of them?"

She took a moment to catch her breath and then continued, "Theron and I, we were beginning a friendship but I cut it off to come home. He still likes me. He told me so during his last visit. He wants me to have an answer for him when he returns, which will be soon I think. I don't know if he and I could have any kind of a relationship – apart from Sally and Sig-dan - that's not what they do there."

"What do they do?" Mr. Montgomery asked, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"They sure don't have marriage! They have 'mating seasons'. The males try to impress the females and the females choose one to mate with for that season. The males sometimes fight over the right to a female. Let's say she's chosen one, then the others can challenge him for her. She has to take the winner! Sometimes the females fight over a male they both want. It used to be that way, anyway, and when my girl and the others are grown it will be that way again."

"So for now they capture innocent women like you and rape them?"

"Yup, that's what they do. They used to take all of them to their Clanships or their planet and keep them there, but with Sally in charge she was able to lobby for pregnant woman to stay at home. That's why the ships come monthly. To check on how the pregnancies are progressing. The Yautja doctors and scientists came up with a way to fix the babies so they all look Yautja, not like us. But you know what? I can see myself in Signy sometimes – just a look she gets on her face!

"Anyway, so I was pregnant and as I told you, I came back home but then ran for the life of my child back to Yaut. It was actually fun to help Sally raise the children, but I never gave up missing home. And I love my work here now - helping women like me to get back on their feet.

"I could have stayed longer on Yaut, but I got to be with my daughter longer than any of the women who stay on Earth do! Their children are taken away as soon as they are of age to go to the Training Camp!"

Mel thoughtfully traced the design on the side of her coffee mug. "The truth is. I couldn't face failing my daughter, the cost was too high, and I couldn't face my feelings for Theron either – they just didn't make sense to me and I didn't trust them. So I took the safer path. I came home and restarted my life. Now I'm graduated and have the job of my dreams. And I even met, Zach. You know he has so much to give a woman and I…part of me wishes it was me. But, it's not. I thought that life with him would be like a fantasy come true. But he deserves better than that. He deserves a partner who wants to be with him not because they're running away from things, but because they really want to be where he is."

"He does deserve that, Mel. But then so do you." Mr. Montgomery raised his eyebrows expressively, "You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else. The only question is – what will make you happy? You figure that out and I'll support you in whatever the answer is."

"You don't think it's horrible that I ran out on my child and my feelings for Theron?"

"Melanie, you were the victim of a truly unfortunate circumstance. I blame the aliens for what happened to you. I think you did what most any woman would do and I feel badly that I've pressed you about why you left your child. If you felt that by staying there you were compromising her future well-being – then I can see that what you did was a sacrifice for her. As for your feelings for that gray guy – I don't see it myself, I mean what do you two have in common?" But it's your life, not mine."

Mel reflected for a few long moments, "Hey, how did you get so wise?"

"Just being around a smart woman like you," he gave a bittersweet smile as he glanced out the window. "Looks like its going to rain a big one – we'd better batten the hatches!"

They both rushed around the porch and yard, gathering anything that could blow away and securing it in the garage – outdoor furniture cushions, hanging baskets of pansies and other items were quickly piled inside.

A spring storm was definitely blowing into town, promising cold rain and the threat of tornados. Mel stopped and studied the thick greenish cloud bank in the distance as they moved in fast. The greenish tint meant hail. She knew that from growing up in the area and watching storms all her life out on the ranch. Hurrying across the porch and into the house, she found the control and grabbed a lap blanket for warmth, finally turning on the TV. Some afternoon talk show was on and she waited through the latest new-found-starlet interview and a commercial for any breaking weather information. Suddenly, the station's weatherwoman came on just the weather radio blared jarringly to life. There was indeed a severe storm warning and a tornado watch was in effect for the area. Melanie offered thanks for the weather radio as the satellite-fed television had, just now, fizzled to a 'no signal' due to the strong rain that had begun to pelt the house.

The storm rolled over the neighborhood until the constant roar of hard rainfall was joined by the staccato of small ice balls hitting the shingles and front of the house while a strong wind rattled the old wooden shutters. Where was Mr. Montgomery? Surely he had come back inside! Mel began calling for her landlord at the top of her voice as the weather radio's warning blared again. This time the warning was for an actual tornado! Mel's calls turned to screams as she ran through the house to the first floor bedroom – not there. Just then, the man she searched for met her at the adjacent bathroom door as he finished fastening his belt. His demeanor betrayed embarrassment. "Well, I was using the library…

"Tornado!" Mel shouted at him, "Basement!" She grabbed his arm and pulled the older man along trying to hurry him to safety. His awkwardness cleared as he registered her words along with the alarm in her voice. Quickening his pace as she tugged on his arm, the descended the creaky wooden stairway. Once in the basement, Mr. Montgomery went straight for the emergency kit he kept down there. "Did you grab the weather radio?"

"God, no!" Mel confessed, "I was in too much of a hurry to grab you!"

"No matter," he said calmly as they both heard the house begin to creak over them. "Let's get underneath the stairs." He opened the narrow doorway into the small space below the stairway and ushered Mel inside. Once within, he turned on a battery powered lantern that was stored there and took a seat on the built-in bench. "Now, we can just wait. I'm sure we'll figure out when it's safe to leave. This is a well-built staircase and will shelter us from anything that falls."

His calm demeanor steadied Mel. "Are you afraid of storms?" he asked.

"No. Been through them every since I can remember. But I was afraid when I couldn't find you."

"Well, you did - so no worries now." No sooner had the words left his lips then a tremendous crack was heard overhead as lightning stabbed at the house. The rushing cry of the wind morphed into a deeply groaning engine roar that overcame any other noise. It grew louder and louder as though some muttering locomotive of evil was approaching them. "Hang on, Mel. I believe we are going to have a tornado pass near us. Get down on the floor!" he ordered.

She pulled him down with her, not realizing what strength she'd been granted from fear. Grabbing the blanket she'd surrounded her shoulders with earlier, she placed it over their heads as the only shield available. He grabbed at the bench cushion as he went to the floor and heaved it over them both for some protection just as the roaring sound engulfed them. The pair held each other close as one side of the old house was ripped from its foundation. They could hear the flying objects batter the wall and staircase that sheltered them. The boards above them rattled in protest as the furious whirlwind sucked at the treads and risers. The stairs made an almost human-like groan as they finally pulled free from the basement. Mel screamed as a tidal wave of moving house remains dropped down upon them.

The unfeeling roar moved on and then was gone as the twister lifted and dissipated. In just a few minutes any sign of the terrifying vortex of nature had vanished, leaving behind a lane of ruin through the neighborhood as evidence that it had been real.

Neighbors were the first on the scene, calling out for anyone who might be alive under the broken walls and scattered boards that had once been homes. Mel heard them through the suffocating blanket over her head and tried to push it aside, only to find her arms held down by weights her face apparently protected by a small pyramid of boards. "The house is on us!" she panicked, feeling the warmth of Mr. Montgomery still at her side. He gave no reply, which drove her to a new depth of fear but even with the adrenaline rush, there was no moving the weight which bore down on her. "Help! Over here! We're alive!" she called, putting all her might into her voice, to anyone above them. Her yells were rewarded, "Hold tight! We're digging you out!"

It seemed an eternity that she waited in the unlit trap of the basement. Only the gentle movement and maintaining warmth of the man beside her let her know he was still living. He moaned once, but never spoke. She heard the scraping sound of rubble being pulled and pushed aside. Periodically someone would ask her a question to check on her and keep honing in on her location. "Don't step on us!" she pleaded as she began to hear footsteps in the wreckage that had been the house.

The rush of fresh air blessing her face and the flashlights shining in her eyes happened all at once. She quickly told the rescuers that Mr. Montgomery was right beside her and probably injured. As fast as they could work, the conglomeration of firefighters, police and neighbors pulled the fragments of the house away exposing both of them. She was bruised, but felt alright. The man helping her up insisted that she go to the hospital to get checked out. She turned to her landlord and friend to see blood stains all over his shirt. He was placed on the ground and quickly surrounded by emergency workers. They cut away his shirt to reveal a huge bleeding bruise over the upper half of his chest. "Can I ride with him?" she asked one of the EMTs. "Sure," she replied, "Your supposed to go get checked out too."

In the back of the ambulance Mel huddled on a corner seat and kept watch over her companion. A drip had been started and the female EMT stayed with him, pressing a mass of sterile gauze over his chest. Just once, she glanced over at Melanie, her face a mask of professionalism. "We're almost at the hospital. Please stay seated until we get him out."

"Okay," agreed Mel, overwhelmed with grief at the state of her fatherly friend.

The ambulance came to a stop underneath the concrete canopy with its large EMERGENCY ENTRANCE emblazoned on the top. The vehicle doors were opened and a horde of staff efficiently transferred the man from the ambulance into the hospital and rushed him back to a treatment area. Mel followed until she was pointed to a check-in area. With no identification, and worried about Mr. Montgomery, she fumbled through the lengthy process and then went to sit in the waiting room until she was called.

At least an hour later, she was called back to a room where she was given a place to lie down and waited even longer until someone appeared to take her vitals. "The doctor will be with you soon," the nurse told her.

"How's my friend? The man who I rode with in the ambulance – Mr. Montgomery."

"Are you a relative?"

"No, I rent a room from him. Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid I can only give information out to his direct relations," she explained. "Privacy laws you know."

Melanie waited for an eternity, it seemed until the doctor appeared. She asked Mel how she was feeling, pressed around, checking for pain and then checked her eyes, ears and reflexes. "I think you're good to go," the doctor pronounced. "The nurse told me that you came in the ambulance with the injured man – Mr. Montgomery?"

"I did, how is he?"

"I'm assuming you are family?"

Mel shook her head, 'yes'.

"He's in tough shape. He took a very damaging blow to the chest and is bleeding internally from his heart and lungs. We're lining up an operating room for him right now to try and stop the bleeding, but at his age, it's risky. We'll do the very best we can."

"Thank you for the information, doctor. Where can I wait for him?"

"There's a surgical waiting room on the fourth floor. You can wait there. Just check in with the receptionist and tell her who you are waiting for."

"Thanks so much, doctor. Uh, do you know what day this is?"

"It's-a the third. Thursday the third."

_Thursday, the third – the Healer's ship might still be in town. _Nodding her thanks to the physician, she headed for the elevators. Looking back she saw the hallway she'd come down was empty, so she changed course toward the exit. Once outside, Mel's willing feet sprang into action and she began a jog towards the park landing site. Jogging slowly, like she was out for an evening of exercise, she covered the few blocks separating the town's hospital from its park. Stopping to tie an already tied shoe, gave her a few moments to come up with a plan. The police cars were still vigilant around the square. The ship was closed for the evening, having attended to all the pregnant women during the day. A possible ruse formed in her mind.

Striding up to the officer who'd been watching her tend to her laces, she motioned for him to roll down the window. "Excuse me, Sir," she began. "I was supposed to be here earlier to get checked by them," she motioned toward the ship. "But my car broke down. It's in the shop and well, I walked and jogged here. Is there any way I can see them? I don't have anywhere to spend the night."

She put on the pout face that had not adorned her since perhaps she was twelve. The officer looked uncooperative. "And honestly, I've not been feeling well – cramps you know. I need them to see me!" She doubled over in pain, grabbing at her abdomen. "Sorry, officer, I never know when it's going to hit."

He contacted someone on his radio, and soon another officer came over to them. "Are you alright, Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she moaned convincingly and tears welled up in her eyes. It was easy to weep, thinking of her poor friend back in the hospital.

"Come with me," he told her. "Do you think you can walk to their ship?"

"I'll do my best," she said weakly.

They went across the grass, the officer leading and walking slowly for the benefit of the poor suffering woman who'd been impregnated by the aliens who would probably take over the entire planet next. Once near the ship, proximity alarms went off inside and the ramp way immediately dropped open. Two fully armored and armed Hunters appeared. "What?" rumbled one.

"Let me do the talking," whispered the officer. "This woman is here to see your doctor. She was delayed in getting here and something seems to be wrong with her pregnancy."

One of the Hunters whirled on a heel and went back inside while the other remained. He soon returned, the Healer in front of him setting a rapid pace. Was there really a pregnant female in distress? He would have much to answer for if one of his earlier checks proved inaccurate. He stopped at the doorway and huffed. The female was familiar! He approached the pair, growling at the officer who backed up with his eyes to the ground.

"I remember you," the Healer rumbled. "What do you want?"

Mel looked nervously at the officer, "May we speak privately, Honorable Healer?"

"At least you have learned some manners. Come aboard." To the officer he said, "We appreciate you bringing this woman to our attention. I will take her onboard now. You may return to your guard duty."

Once inside, the Healer confronted her, "What do you want?"

"I am a friend of the Matriarch, and I wish to contact her." Melanie drew herself up bravely.

"Oh? And what is so important that you must barge onto my ship and demand to be put in touch with the Matriarch?"

Mel considered telling him it was none of his business and then realized that he could be of help. "You know, I went to Yaut and had my pup there. Remember that Honorable Sig-dan, the Matriarch's companion, is the Sire. And he is of Honorable Elite Elder Arbitrator Aldulfr's Bloodline. Also, my mate is Honorable Theron, of the Dor'an Clan."

The Healer's eyes grew wide as the list of ooman-accent-murdered names grew. The female was befriended very high up in Yautja ranking. He did recall that her pup's Sire was Sig'dan, of the Elite Arbitrator's Bloodline. That alone was enough to send him scurrying.

"I wish to speak with the Matriarch but first, I require your services."

"You are ill?"

"Not me. A human man who is a friend of mine and of Honorable Theron's has been injured. He is in the human hospital waiting for treatment – surgery. Their medicine is primitive compared to yours and it is likely they will kill him."

"Bring him here and I will attend to his injury."

"I have no way to bring him to you. The hospital will not release him to me. I need for your Hunters to go the hospital and retrieve him."

"That would be dangerous, young female. Your name is Mel-an-ee isn't it?"

"It is. What's dangerous about it?"

"If this ooman is seriously injured, moving him could kill him. I will need to go to the hospital and attend him there."

"Great!" Mel lost her composure for a moment, but then added, "I will report your cooperativeness to the Matriarch and her household when I speak with her."

The Healer nodded and left to get his armor. Mel was soon joined by a group of formidable Hunters in full masks and armor, including the Healer. "Lead us," the Healer's muffled growl came from beneath his mask.

The officer who had taken Mel to the ship was relieved to see the ramp way reopening. He had felt badly about leaving the young lady there alone with those horrifying aliens. Then, to his relief, he saw her! She was coming down the ramp in the company of five huge Hunters sporting full armament. What in hell was going on? He left his car after radioing the others to stay put and waited for the Hunters to approach his side of the park. They didn't, they veered to the side and left in the direction of the shopping strip and…the hospital.

The policeman started his car and slowly drove toward where the group had exited the park. He didn't want to startle the party or give any alien reason to feel threatened. The car turned a corner and there they were – walking down the middle of the dark street. The entire group turned as his headlights caught them. He shut down the beams and gingerly left the car. Palms out and up in a show of peace, he approached the Hunters. A huge one stepped forward in front of the female and roared, "Why do you follow us?"

"I'm just checking on the young lady," the officer offered back, wanting to pee very badly. The woman stepped around the Hunter and called out, "Everything's okay officer, these are my friends. We are going to the hospital to see another friend of mine, then we'll be back."

"Uh, okay," the policeman called back. He radioed dispatch to contact the hospital. Unexpected visitors were on the way.

Mel jogged and the Yautja trudged on to the hospital, an occasional car nearly veering off the street to avoid them. Once at the hospital, Mel was surprised to see several security guards standing out in front. Would the Hunters allow her to speak with them? "Wait here," she instructed the Hunters, assuming the air of command that she had witnessed in Sally. "Let me speak with them."

The Yautja stayed behind as the ranking female went to talk to the ooman males. "Please let us pass peacefully, gentlemen. We are here to see a friend of mine who is in the hospital. The Yautja wish to treat him with their medicine." The security guards looked at the Yautja, then at each other and then stepped aside. Mel motioned to the Hunters who stepped forward, scanning the security guards for potential trophy material.

Inside, Mel led the aliens to the emergency room where they stood imposingly as she found out where Mr. Montgomery was located. "One of the aliens is a doctor," she explained. "He wants to treat your patient. Please contact the doctor and let him know we are coming."

"I'm sorry, the nurse said bravely, "but I can't let any of you in there. That's the entrance to surgery and I don't know what germs you and your 'friends' are carrying!"

A clicking rumble of laughter erupted behind Mel. The Healer spoke, "We have been able to get around all barriers except this daunting one!" Then he addressed the nurse, "You are very correct in your concern." Producing a stick-like device he flicked it on. A blinding purplish light shone from it. "This light will kill anything harmful on our bodies, armor or weapons. We will not contaminate your rooms." The nurse looked doubtful.

"Let me contact the surgical suite." Everyone waited while she spoke to someone on the other end of the line. "They've not begun surgery yet. They'll bring him to you."

The Healer again spoke, "Moving him may be harmful."

"He'll be fine. We know how to move people without harming them. He's stable."

"Have they given him an anesthetic yet?" the Healer inquired.

"Uh, I don't think so. We'll ask when he gets here."

The surgical aides showed up with Mr. Montgomery on a gurney, IV and drip still attached. A doctor accompanied them, and she inquired, "Which of you is the doctor?"

The Healer stepped forth while the doctor began a rundown of the patient's condition, "He's still unconscious. We've not anesthetized him yet. There is a large contusion…"

Holding up one enormous taloned hand, the Healer silenced the report. Taking the medical scanner from his bag, he ran it over the man's body several times. With a grunt, he reached back into his bag for an emergency pre-prepared syringe of ooman-compatible healing serum. Cradling the man's head in the palm of his hand, he used one thumb to tilt the jaw back and gently jammed the syringe into the protruding arc of the neck. Then he turned to Melanie saying, "He is greatly damaged. I have given him medication that will assist him in staying alive, but he needs treatment on my ship. We will take him there."

The four remaining Hunters came forth, each at a corner of the gurney. With the sound of metal extending, they ran their telescoping spears beneath the bed of the litter making carrying handles for the too short gurney. As a practiced unit they carefully lifted it up in a single smooth motion and began to carry the new patient back to the Healer's ship.

Mel trailed the group, walking beside the Healer. Again she jogged to keep up with him. "You are a strong runner as I remember," he commented.

"Can you save him?" was her only reply.

"I will do my best. If you agree, I will also contact the Homeworld to see if there is any experimental treatment we may try – if what I am able to do does not work."

"Yes, by all means – you have my permission. Will you speak with Honorable Myn-dill?"

"Yes," he replied, amazed at how broadly her connections ran. "While I am treating him, one of my Hunters will contact the Matriarch for you."

"Good," replied Mel. "I have much to tell her. Would it be prudent to begin to travel towards Yaut while you treat him, just in case what you do, uh, is not sufficient?"

The Healer scented no insult from her, "Yes that is a good idea." Following his patient into the healing room he then directing the navigator to take the ship into orbit and then on to Yaut. "Wait here," he directed Melanie. "One of my crew will take you to the com shortly."

Mel took a deep breath as the ship lifted off. _Christ! I'm on my way to Yaut for the third time! But if they can save Mr. Montgomery, it's worth it. Hang in there, Mr. Montgomery! I'll see this through!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fated**

The larger of the two Hunters picked himself off of the kehrite floor with a grunt. "You are powerful for such a wiry one," he commented with his outer jaws slightly open and contracted in a grin. "Let us try that again – unless you find that you are fatigued." The shorter, slightly built yet brawny, Hunter merely chuffed in retort and resumed his fighting stance. As though they were polar opposites, the pair went round and round, always the same distance from each other. Robust leg muscles flexed as the worked their way sideways, never looking down but only at each other, searching for any opening to attack.

Observing the miniscule error in centering offered by the large Hunter, the slight one struck, his right foot leading a full-body blow designed to ram the other down. This time, the hefty Yautja managed to slip aside, allowing the incoming missile to merely glance the front of his chest. As the blur slid by, he shot a fist out which connected with the passing shoulder and sent his competitor out in front of him to a crash landing on the floor.

"Excellent dodge and blow!" Theron exclaimed, absorbing the fall with his arms and quickly jumping to his feet. "You are getting faster, my Brother." He shook Sig'dan's shoulder in camaraderie. "Let us call this lesson completed for the cycle and go soak."

"Oh? It is complete now that I have finally managed to hit you?" Sig'dan teased his Hunt Brother in the friendliest of ways.

"We can go again if you choose," the other offered.

"This cycle's lesson is sufficient," was the quick reply, in agreement the two headed for the baths. They had become fast friends, honoring the Blood Bond at last. Theron was training Sig'dan in the Dor'an method of the spar and Sig'dan was teaching him about dealing with ooman females.

Dropping the cloths that covered only a small part of their bodies, Theron jumped and Sig'dan dove into the spacious warm pool. Surfacing at the far end, the hybrid Hunter swam back over to where his Blood Brother had taken a seat and joined him. "So, what do you wish to learn about this time?" he questioned.

"I wish to learn about relationship," he answered. "I have only mated with Yautja females. There was no need or desire to spend time with them speaking or building camaraderie as one does with Hunt Brothers. It was only a matter of checking the recorded history for a given female, to ensure of the suitability of her Bloodline, and then attempting to attract her desire for you. If she was interested – there was no doubt of her intention. We mated until she was seeded and then went our separate ways." Sig'dan listened with the utmost curiosity. Having never been with his own kind before, he knew of it only from study and the stories spun by older Hunters.

"What you and Honorable Sal'lee share is unique, I believe. It is as though you are partners in a Hunt Bond, and continually seeking to mate with each other also. I…I find myself coveting you, Sig'dan. What you have, I want. Not with the Matriarch, of course, but with another."

"Don't worry about being politically adept around me. I know you are referring to Mel-an-ee. It is not offensive. I gave up on cultivating anything with her quite a while ago. I would be pleased to see her with such a Hunter as you!"

"I appreciate your understanding and support, my Brother. I find her almost unbearably attractive, and unbearably exasperating, all at the same time! How ever did you come to pick her out in the first place?"

Sig'dan chortled, "She was a little older than the others in the group which drew me, firstly. Then there was the careful way she conducted herself with the pups of her family. Then, there was her long swirling black hair of course." He spread his mandibles in a knowing smile. "Are you making any progress in getting her attention?"

"I falter back and forth in my consideration of that. I can attest to the fact that she is physically attracted to me, but she also denies herself because other things are important to her."

"What other things?"

"Living on her planet, not having my pups, having her own ooman family, and having this thing oomans call 'relationship' with the one she mates. She also seems to want me only to mate with her and no others."

Sig'dan carefully pondered what he had heard before he spoke again. Theron said nothing, content with allowing his friend to think. Finally, the human-experienced male replied, "To me, it would appear that she wants everything. What do you want of her?"

"I want to mate with her, certainly! There will be no Yautja female for me for many seasons, and I desire no other ooman, so yes, I will only mate her. I want to increase my Bloodline, naturally, but I can do that eventually with my own kind, so that is not an issue. And she can stay on the Blue Planet – I will see her as often as I can. Do you think that will be sufficient for her? And I do not know what she wants from me in terms of this 'relationship' idea."

"You are willing to give up much for her. If this is to be a true relationship then she must also be willing to give up things for you. Otherwise one of you will resent the other. Will she give up mating any other for you? This would mean that she has no ooman family, or ooman pups. Is she willing to do that?"

Theron digested the words of Sig'dan who eased lower in the water to let it lap at his chin. He was content to let his friend take all the time he needed. Finally, the Dor'an answered back, "Those are good questions that I must put to her. You are wise, Healer Sig'dan. I can see continued greatness in your future. Even the High Council someday."

A spoof of water jetted from Sig'dan's maw. He had been so surprised by Theron's reference to his possible future on the High Council that he had tried to breath in some of the bath water. "I do the things I see to do this cycle," was his only reply. He then lifted himself from the pool and went to dry. Theron remained, still considering Sig'dan's words.

_I do not wish for her to resent me, nor I to resent her. Our sacrifice must be balanced between us. It must allow for each of us to not feel deprived when we are not with each other. Only I can define this for myself and only Melanie can define this for her own self. If she wants a human family – what man can she have children with that I will not challenge and drive away from her – if he is not killed outright. If she will not have my pups, what children can she have and still remain in relationship with me? I must speak with her – soon – in spite of the deadline I gave her. It is not yet time to procure fruit for the Matriarch. I will explain my need to her. She will most certainly give me permission to depart._

The Warrior exited the pool to dry, in a hurry to dress and find Sally. In the meantime, the ship carrying Melanie and Mr. Montgomery was hurtling toward Yaut.

The Healer, to whom this ship and mission were under the command of, had done all he could for the elderly human male. The bleeding had been stopped without resorting to invading his chest cavity and without causing his blood to clot elsewhere in the network of fine tubules that formed his delicate life-sustaining network. It had been a strained real-time teetering between observing the ruptured capillaries heal and keeping too many blood cells from clumping together that had allowed the determined Healer to save his life. Feeling his fatigue, the Yautja doctor finally left his patient with the confidence that the man no longer leaked like a woven cloth. He sought out the human female who had brought him on board.

"He will live, for now," pronounced the Healer upon seeing Melanie. She was curled up on a bench in the corner of the small common and dining area, her head leaning against a wall.

"Wonderful! And thank you, most Honorable Healer," she nodded to him.

"Did you communicate with the Matriarch?"

"Not yet. One of your crew left a message for her to contact me. She was unavailable when the call went through. You said that my friend will live for now?"

"Yes, I did. Are you hungry?" The Healer went to the food store and rummaged around.

"Yes, I am. You cannot completely heal my friend?"

The large Yautja set down a plate of fruit and nuts before her and snacked on a fistful of dried flesh strips. He chewed and swallowed before answering her. "I doubt that I can. His heart is damaged. It was damaged before he took the blow. I do not have the equipment here to fabricate any sort of a heart for him. So it is good that you suggested we go on to Yaut. I too am awaiting a contact from Yaut. I sent a report ahead describing the ooman's condition and asking if there is any technology there to assist him."

"And is there?" Mel asked, finding it difficult to maintain her patience while trying to pull information out of this physician Hunter.

"There may be. He will need to be evaluated on Yaut. He is stable and will make the trip there. But he must remain calm and relaxed so as not to stress his heart. I will keep giving him medications to assist him in this. I imagine traveling through space to another planet for the first time would be anything but a calm experience for him – do you agree?"

"Yes! By all means, Honorable Healer, I do agree with you. Please keep him calm for the trip." _And I'll be praying that Myn'dill can help him after we arrive._ "Please let me know whatever I can do to assist in caring for him."

The Healer continued munching on dried meat and nodded his head in agreement. "Would you like any of this?"

"Uh, is it raw?"

The Healer gave what Mel interpreted as a look that said 'Are you stupid or just extremely slow?' She just stared at him until he answered, "The flesh was never ruined by cooking it. The water was simply extracted in a drying machine. It is very nutritious and you require protein in your diet." He extended a hand and passed a strip to her. She took it and gingerly placed an end her mouth and tried to bite a piece off.

Her blunt teeth could not sever the meat so she tried grasping it tightly and pulling on the end still in her hand. With force, she was able to tear a piece from the strip. Slowly she chewed on the hide-like morsel. Surprise covered her face when she found it to be quite tasty. It took a long time to chew it into something she could swallow. When she did, the Healer remarked, "There. That wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, in fact it tasted good. It is just very difficult to chew."

The Healer picked up several strips and placed them in a shallow bowl into which he splashed a little water. "Wait for a few moments, the flesh will rehydrate and then will be easier to chew."

_Ew! Rehydrated raw meat. I suppose it is no worse than sushi. But I didn't like that either. _

Observing her reluctance to pick up the hydrated meat, the Healer surmised that she was put off by the rawness. "Wait," he said disgustedly, "I will return." With that he went back to his treatment room. He soon returned bearing some type of table top burner. "We use this to prepare one of our treatments. I believe it will scorch the food to your liking." Picking up the shallow metal bowl he placed it over the burner and turned it on.

Melanie interrupted his efforts, "It's going to stick." He looked at her without understanding. "Believe me. I've been cooking since I was six." She pulled the meat from the pan, laying it on the counter and waited until the metal seemed hot. "Do you have any kind of oil or fat that can be eaten?"

The Hunter thought for a moment and returned to the food store from which he produced a small chunk of fat. Handing it to her, she asked him, "And what creature is this fat from?"

He blinked at her as though surprised by the question and then answered, "From one of your prey creatures which you call a pig."

"Excellent! This will work out just fine." She threw the slab into the dish and watched as it melted and sizzled in its own oil. Then she delicately picked it out and replaced it with the strips of meat. After they had fried for a time, she picked at them with her fingernails to try and turn them over. "This is damn hot! Do you have a utensil of any type I can use?"

"No," said the Healer and easily turned the slices over with his long talons.

"Thanks," she offered as the meat finished cooking. "Do you have any plates? You know something I can put this meat in to take it to my friend?" The Healer placed two smaller bowls that appeared to be carved from stone on the counter, then he realized that she could not transfer the hot meat without damaging herself. Using his talons again, he picked the meat up, piece by piece, and divided it between the two bowls. "Thanks," she said, taking up the bowls and walking back to the treatment room.

He watched her go, a bowl in each hand and then rushed over to the sink to cleanse away the nasty scent of flesh that had been far too close to a fire. _For Paya's sake, how did they ever come to such an idea to sear their meat before eating it? Perhaps it is easier for their puny jaws and teeth to chew it after such a process? What an inconvenience to have to scorch everything before you eat it! _

In the treatment room, Mel sat next to the bed holding her friend. "Mr. Montgomery, are you awake? I brought you some food."

"Oh, I'm awake, Melanie. Just checking the old eyelids for leaks. What have you got there?"

"It's meat, cooked it myself. Try it. It's not bad. A little tough maybe."

Together they ate in comparative silence, only pausing now and then to lick their fingers. "Sorry, there's no napkins," Mel apologized. "Actually, they have them but I forgot to ask."

"No problem," Mr. Montgomery said between his ring and little finger. "This is very good meat, not even that tough. I wonder what it is."

Mel gasped, "Oh! Oh my God! I forgot to ask!" Almost throwing her bowl down, she ran back to the kitchen to where the Healer was continuing his feast. "The flesh I cooked – what creature did that come from?"

The Healer looked at her in surprise, "From a prey creature on Yaut. I doubt you would recognize it."

"It didn't come from Earth then? The Blue Planet?"

"No. Do you question my word?" The Healer began to rise.

"No. I was just…wondering."

"Why are you so concerned, Mel-an-ee, with the origin of your meal?"

"Because!" she blurted out, "The last time I was on your ship you fed me people! Human…OOMAN! You fed me one of my best friends, damn you!"

He scented her anger, even while he mentally laughed, remembering the incident. She was now yelling at him, demanding to know why he had fed her ooman. "Honorable Mel-an-ee, I apologize for serving you your friend. At the time, I did not know of your bond with her."

"But why did you even have OOMAN to eat?" she yelled back at him.

"We had no flesh, and no time to hunt. How may I say this delicately?"

"Just say it, God damn it!"

"You are or were a prey species to us. What do you imagine we did with the meat after we took a trophy? And this female was just lying there, already dead – and we did not kill her. It would have been a waste…"

With an inhuman roar, she ran at him with her fists raised. He didn't move the slightest as she slammed into him and then began pummeling his chest with her fists, all the time screaming in rage. True, it was an attack, but she was not hurting him in the slightest and he was studying her reaction. Her behavior was shocking, suicidal even and it was fascinating! In all his years of hunting, he had never taken an intelligent prey specimen and explained to it just what happened after one of its kind was killed.

He remembered reading accounts of how his ForeBearers travelled to this planet and were worshiped. The pre-modern oomans of that time considered it a great honor to be killed and have their bodies consumed by the gods. Obviously, those days were gone. After the female exhausted her strength, she ceased hitting him. She appeared to be very, very tired and turned around, silently leaving to rejoin her companion. The Healer quickly went to a console to record the events and his analysis of them. His crew who had stopped eating to watch the spectacle just shrugged. There was no accounting for the Healer who thought it more important to analyze the ooman's behavior then to call her out for insulting and attacking him. Very well – it was his Honor that had been challenged – not theirs. They resumed the meal.

Back at Mr. Montgomery's bedside, Mel crawled up in the chair next to him and laid her head down beside his. He was asleep again. The combination of calming medication and a meal taking him back to slumber. She slowly closed her eyes, listening to her own heart pounding within. It slowed finally and she soon joined him.

Mel didn't know how long she had slept like that, but Mr. Montgomery was wide awake when she opened her eyes. Rubbing them, she sat up and realized her friend was alert and looking at her. "Sorry," she mumbled, I hope I didn't wake you up.'

"No, you didn't. I woke up just a little while ago. Say, did you find out what kind of meat we were eating?"

"Just something from their native planet, so no problem." She replied, registering his inquisitive suspicion. "I was, a…concerned that it might be from an animal we didn't want to eat."

"Like human beings?" he retorted. She looked unbalanced and surprised.

"Yes. Exactly. They, uh…they have been known to do that historically." She glanced at the old man with a look between fear and repulsion on her face, so he wisely decided to move on to more pressing topic. "Do you know if I can get up? I need to use the bathroom."

"Hang on," she pressed the com button and a voice grumbled, "Sei?"

"It is Melanie," she responded. "Is it okay for my friend get up and walk?

Rumbles and clicks came over the line as the Healer was informed that the communication was for him. "Yes, what do you need?" soon came to their ears.

"This is Melanie, it is okay for my friend to get up and walk? He needs to use the toileting mechanism."

"Yes, as long as he moves slowly. You must stay with him as he walks in case he begins to fall. You can show him how to work the toilet?"

"Yes, I can show him, and I'll make sure he doesn't fall."

"Okay, let's take this nice and easy," she instructed the man, who sat up and began to put his feet over the edge. Slowly he slid forward on the edge until he was only a foot or so from the floor. Mel slid him a chair saying, "Use this instead of dropping down, please."

His legs rose up and he placed his feet on the chair seat. With her help, he lowered himself down onto it and then slid from that until his feet were safely on the floor. "Which way navigator?" he asked her.

Leading him toward the loo, she went slowly, giving him plenty of time to balance himself. Once at the lavatory, she showed him the high open seat that was the toilet and how to flush it once he was finished. "Just be careful and hang on to the edges with your hands. I don't wanna come back in and have to fish you out! Do you think you can manage to get up there?"

"I'll heed your advice. I honestly don't know if I can manage the jump or not!"

"Well, hang on and let me drag the chair over here." With grunting effort she managed to pull the large chair into the bathroom where Mr. Montgomery could use the chair rails to climb up on it and from there easily reach the toilet seat.

"You're very resourceful, Mel!" he praised as she was leaving him in privacy.

"No problem," she called back to him over her shoulder.

A deep rumble interrupted them over the com, "Mel-an-ee, we are coming into orbit around Yaut. Prepare for landing."

Mel dashed over to the com to reply, "Uh, just how do I do that?"

"Sit down," was the terse reply.

She ran back over to the closed bathroom door and knocked, then opened it a mere crack, "Mr. Montgomery, sorry to intrude, but we are going to land shortly. You should be just fine staying where you are. Please don't try to stand. I'll let you know when it is safe to do so."

"Fine, Mel."

She ran back over to a bench built into the side of the wall and sat down. There was no type of seatbelt and she hoped things didn't get too rough. They were going to land on the planet and she still hadn't spoken with Sally. _I guess she's really busy being a Matriarch. I hope she will help us. I can't lose Mr. Montgomery right now – he's the only real Earth family I have! _Her thoughts became very sad at the thought of trying to get along without her friend.

As the ship was in orbit, getting ready to descend to the main city's spaceport, the Matriarch was about to get some desperately needed sleep. The next crop of female pups had just been decanted and the cycle had been an exhausting one as she had accompanied Myn'dill and birthing crew to each of the vats for every single birthing. Once she was satisfied that all the pups were healthy and each one had been inspected by its Sire, she trundled off to the blessed privacy of her bed. Just before she climbed in, she thought to check her messages. She had been away for awhile, visiting the nearly grown pups as they were primed for Chiva and then had returned to birth the next class of squalling hopefuls.

She buzzed through a few messages from the High Council, and then stopped as she heard Melanie's voice coming through the speaker, "Hi Sally, I'm on my way back to Yaut with a friend of mine. He's like a father to me and he's been horribly injured. We're on a Healer's ship and my friend is stable, but he needs more help. Can you please get in touch with Myn'dill? I beg you. You and Myn'dill are my best hope." The com message ceased and Sally looked at the date – it had been sent nearly an Earth month ago as best she could mentally calculate, but probably only a cycle or two had passed on the ship.

Quickly she put a call in to the transport, but was informed it was engaged in landing at the spaceport. Then, the Matriarch called Theron. "This is the Matriarch," she announced, "I need for you to go to the spaceport and meet Melanie there. She is on a Healer's ship that is landing right now. She has an injured friend with her – I will ask Myn'dill to report there also, but this is your mission Theron. I charge you with the safety of Mel and her friend. Seek out proper quarters for her as near to mine as you can manage – or near Myn'dill's medical hall, or wherever she prefers. Her friend will be under Myn'dill's treatment."

Imagining hearing Theron's jaws nearly drop to the floor was priceless. He quickly pledged his honor to the mission and was gone. Sally notified Sig'dan where she was and that Melanie was on the way, and then gratefully climbed the steps to fall into bed. As she dropped into slumber she recalled her mother's saying about 'no rest for the wicked'. _I must be perfectly horrible,_ she decided.

While Sally rested and dreamed of knobby headed pups, the Dor'an Warrior, Theron, checked out a hovercraft and piloted it to the spaceport, his feelings twisting between concern and extreme pleasure that Mel was once again about to set foot on Yaut. Had she made her decision regarding him? Thinking about her possible answer made his mind disturbingly confused and sullied his ability to think. It was just this type of thinking that had forced him to give her a deadline. _So this is what fear feels like…I had forgotten. I fear losing my ability to reason clearly and make good decisions. Amazing that longing for a female should cause such disability. Thinking about her makes my very insides ache. It is more than lust…but I don't know what it is. If she should choose to deny me, I think that somehow I will be wounded inside where no one can see the deep scar she leaves in my brain and in my heart. Which do I fear more? Losing my sanity or losing her? Surely my Clan should disown me. There is nothing holding me back from her anymore…except her will._

He parked the craft and hopped down to the ground. It was difficult not to run into the port, but there were appearances and dignity to maintain. He had checked beforehand to see which bay the Healer's ship would be occupying and briskly walked in that direction. The transport quickly came into sight and he was rewarded with the figure of a dark-haired female standing next to a medical transport. Hovering above her was the figure of Myn'dill. Theron picked up his pace and jogged up to them. "Honorable Healer, Honorable Melanie, I am to escort you, and see to your wellbeing while you are here Mel." Myn'dill shook his shoulder and Melanie gave him a troubled smile. Looking down at the gurney he saw Mr. Montgomery. "Myn'dill?" he questioned.

"I must take him to my hall and run some tests and examinations. Then I will see what I can do. We have been testing some new ideas – perhaps one of them will be of help. I will do my very best Mel. We must go now."

"Ride with me Mel? We will follow him," offered Theron. "You can tell me what happened."

Melanie followed Theron back to the hovercraft where he lifted her into a seat before jumping in himself. With quiet speed, Theron nearly attached the craft to the rear of the medical transport. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the vehicle in front of them. Mel proceeded to tell him of the storm and the chest damage her landlord had sustained. She told him how she had thought of the Healer and found a way to speak with him and how the Healer and his crew had gone with her to the hospital and obtained Mr. Montgomery's release. "So now it's up to Myn'dill," she said, clearly suffering from worry about her friend.

"He could be in no better hands," assured Theron.

"I know," she answered. "Thank you for looking after me." She finally turned and seemed to see him for the first time since landing. "I don't have an answer for you yet, but I do want to talk to you about…about us."

Theron's heart jumped at the news and a brief smile crossed his mandibles. "We will when the time is right, Mel. First, there is your friend to be concerned about. You were extremely brave and clever in getting Yautja treatment for him."

"I was desperate, Theron. He has been like a father to me. I won't let him down."

The Hunter nodded his head in understanding. The medical transport was pulling up to Myn'dill's workplace so he parked nearby and helped Mel get down. Together they walked into the finest Medical Hall on the entire planet. One of Myn'dill's assistants came up to Theron and spoke in Yautja. The Warrior then translated for her, "Mel. Myn'dill is working on your friend. He suggests that I take you to your quarters and you rest for a time. He will contact me when he has news. Mr. Montgomery is sedated right now."

"Okay. Where am I staying?"

"There are a number of quarters available to you. One is near Sally, there are several near this Hall – the Matriarch has ordered that you may stay wherever you wish."

"If I do not stay near here, it is easy to get back here isn't it?"

"It is very simple."

"Then, uh…Theron is there any way that I could stay near you? We have so much to talk about. Actually, I'd even like to stay WITH you, if that is possible – and if you want me to."

Theron's chin moved down to his neck as he twisted his head to look down at her in surprise. This was far beyond expectations. "Sei. Yes. I would be most honored…and pleased for you to stay with me." He reached for her face to rest his hand against it in fondness and she leaned into his touch. A shiver ran through his body as he took her hand to lead her back to the transport.

He almost expected to awaken at any moment and find that he was driving the hover by himself and had imagined that Mel was sitting next to him. What had changed in her mind? The thought found its way to his tongue, "Mel, I cannot help but wonder at this change in you. I like it, but I must ask what has happened?"

"I see things more clearly now, Theron. I've decided what is important to me. One of those 'whats' is my work, one is my daughter, and one is you. I don't care what anyone else thinks about it and I really don't know how you and I are going to manage things – but I'm not going to deny it anymore. I care about you, Theron, I want us to be friends – more than friends because I'm incredibly attracted to you. Recent events in my life have helped to crystallize my thoughts and feelings. And please don't be offended or put off, but my concern for Mr. Montgomery right now overshadows my feelings for you. I'm worried about him – I don't want him to die! Can you understand that?"

"I can indeed, Mel. I am…deeply moved by your feelings and thoughts about me. Myn'dill will do his best and we will deal with whatever happens. You are not alone in this! I am beside you – always. We will attend to Mr. Montgomery now and as I said before, when it is right we will attend to what is between us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fulfilled**

A small breeze swayed the long grass-like plants that decorated the Yautja cityscape while the evening sun cast orange rays that haloed the seed heads sticking up like tall, saintly spikes. All the spikes cast out thin shadows resembling a multitude of moving reeds upon the stone path that the gray Hunter led the human female along. She walked nearly beside him as he tailored his stride down to approximate hers. "It's beautiful here," she murmured, "I don't think I ever made an effort to appreciate your planet when I was here before."

"Every world has its own kind of beauty," he observed. "I am pleased that you are able to see this one's." They walked together in the silence of two beings who have much to say to each other but, for now, are content to simply enjoy the aura of one another's presence. Mel's much smaller hand was carefully cradled within Theron's. It was unexpectedly warm to him and he took such care in holding it that the hand might have been the petal of a delicate blossom, wishing to remain perfect and uncrushed. On her part, Mel initially felt overwhelmed when the Hunter's strong paw completely engulfed hers. As they continued on, she was touched by his gentleness – this accomplished predator who could take down a much larger enemy with nothing but bare hands – one of those hands was holding hers with all the kindness and care she could ask for. Her memories of discomfort from Sig'dan were eased by Theron's tenderness.

They soon reached his quarters and he entered the code to let them inside, saying, "My quarters are far less magnificent than your previous home next to Sal'lee, but they meet my needs. Please enter and be welcome."

His smoothly deep rumble reached unexpectedly into the depths of her very soul, bringing forth the flame for him that had always been there. Scenting her fragrance, he quickly turned to face her, saying huskily, "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I did. I do, but I'm suddenly, uh, very attracted to you right now. Just ignore it, it will die down. We need to talk." The unanticipated fire had moved from her belly up to engulf her breasts and she felt flush with the circulation of deep, physical longing. Every nerve within her skin had come to life upon hearing his voice and the realization that they were alone – together – in his rooms. "Just let me regain myself a bit and we can talk." She moved to take the seat that was offered her and the Hunter sat some distance away from her, attempting to ignore her musky perfume.

She looked around his immaculate quarters and inventoried a Hunter-sized sleeping platform comfortably strewn with furs. Over in a corner, metal cabinetry with a peninsula that served as a table with benches formed his kitchen, and an area with several chairs in another corner made for a seating arrangement where the high stone walls were rich with trophy skulls and other boney parts. An opening led to what was probably his toilet and bathing area.

Melanie took a deep breath and began, "Obviously, I want to…have sex with you – but Theron, I want so much more than that! You know, I'm really touched with what you said before – that you wouldn't care if I continued to live back on Earth and that you can do without fathering a child from our relationship. My work is so important to me. It's fulfilling and has honestly contributed to my healing.

"I'm just concerned about how much you seem to be able to give up. Will that really work for you? And, I'm concerned about myself giving up having a child. SO…I really don't know what to do at this point."

"Mel," he nearly chuffed back, "If the ooman idea of reincarnation is true, next time you should come back as a Yautja. Mating and life are so much simpler for us!

"I will reaffirm to you that as much as I would enjoy having you bear my pup – I can live without that. There are already pups bearing my Bloodline from before our females died out. I am young and we are long-lived, so there will be more in the future. What is most important to me is to have this thing called 'relationship' with you. I have witnessed our Matriarch and Sig'dan together. It is more than just the desire to breed – it is a close bond. Do you believe that we can have something similar to that between us?" He waited for her to respond.

"Wow," was all that she could say for a moment. "So you want a relationship, not just a pauk and go on with your life? And you want it because you've seen it between Sally and Sig-dan, and not just because I want it? Uh, those were just rhetorical questions – I don't expect you to answer them again. It's just that…I'm amazed!"

"I hope that means in a positive way." Theron looked a little worried as his mandibles wavered and his brow line scrunched.

"Yes, it does. The only things is that I want are you, my work and a child, and I'd gladly have yours – but I can't raise a pup properly on Earth and you know they will take it away from me. I CANNOT go through that again. Not a day has gone by when I have not thought of my daughter and mourned our separation. My only salvation has been her visits. Thank you again for that."

"You are most welcome," he intoned. "No, you cannot raise a pup on Earth. It will need to go into training. And I cannot see a child with my appearance being welcomed into your society gladly."

They talked far into the night about their dreams and how a life between them might function. The Hunter began to understand the joy she took in her work, and how helping the other ooman females recover had helped in her own recovery. He listened to how Mr. Montgomery had placed a pivotal role in helping her start a new life, and of how she had met Zach, befriended him but then discovered there was no long term relationship for them.

Mel began to comprehend what was important to Theron – his strict personal conduct and sense of honor had been shaken by his attraction to her, and just what he had given up within his own Clan because of his decision to pursue her. He was now an outcast, with no family, no Clan. He would never be permitted to mate a Dor'an again. "So how are you going to have pups in the future?" she quizzed him.

"I have applied to Sig'dan's Clan for acceptance. It will be taken before the High Council. He and his Sire have offered to speak on my behalf. If I am adopted into their Clan, I will be permitted to mate again."

"You and Sig-dan are what? Friends now?" she asked curiously.

"We honor our Blood Bond," he answered, and then softened, "Yes, we are friends now. I hope that does not alarm you. He has been encouraging about the relationship between you and me."

Melanie paused for a time, digesting this new data. "I'm okay with it. I guess I'm not angry with Sig-dan anymore. He only was doing what he'd been taught to do. And he did try to make up for it. I'm just amazed that such an awful act ended up creating my beautiful Signý." The Hunter nodded in appreciation. Her daughter WAS beautiful, as his most recent trip with her to the Blue Planet had revealed to him.

Mel's mind was now churning. "Theron, the hybrid children, Arndís, Ulfrde, Signý and the rest - they look like full-bloods – at least to me - because the Healers manipulate them genetically, right?"

"Correct."

"Do you think that a child's genes could be fixed so that it looked fully human?"

Theron's gray eyes opened as full as Yaut's moons, "I do not know! And, if the Healers could – would they?" His mind raced along the same track as Melanie's.

"Even though it would appear ooman, its mind and instincts would still be influenced to some degree by Hunter heritage. What challenges in rearing it would that bring to you – to us? Would it be worth the risk? When your friend is healed, we must speak about this to Myn'dill." Excitement shone in his eyes and he ventured to leave his seat and approach his chosen female.

Outstretching his hands to her, he was pleased as she moved her own trustingly into them. Gently pulling her to her feet, he embraced her fully, pressing her small form softly to his body. His hand ran down the length of her soft dark hair and he pressed his slightly open mouth to the top of her head, drawing in smooth huffs of delicious scent and began running his mandibles gently through her tresses, drawing them up to his face. Deep within his throat, the inner lips and vocal chords moved, "Mel-an-ee," his smooth rumble voiced, almost choked with seldom-expressed emotion, "Have we spoken sufficiently? I need you. In every way possible, but I know that you don't want a pup from this."

"It's okay," she murmured back, "I'm on birth control pills. No pup will come of this. I know of no one as considerate as you are, Theron." She bloomed forth with even more scent as his strong arms drew her to the fortress of his body. Resting her forehead just above his abdomen, Mel inhaled the maleness that came from him. It was deeply complex and brought together nuisances of saddle leather, fine tobacco and a touch of sweet newly mown hay. She felt his face touch the crown of her head and heard him take long breaths of her while the drawn air rushed like a gentle breeze through the forest of her silky waves. Easily, her hair was pulled up toward him as the tusk sides massaged her scalp. All questions and troubles melted when his voice vibrated through her body.

Remembering the pup's lessons as practice-taught to her by Sally, she moved to make the challenge. As if in slow motion, her arm raised one trembling hand and placed it squarely in the center of the defined gray chest. Her Hunter looked down at himself and whispered "You need to shove" just as the delicate hand gave the barest of pushes into his unyielding sternum.

"And that will do," he muttered, almost to himself while he caught her hand with his own. She tried to pull it away, but his dominance asserted to still her. Caressing first her fingers, his touch began to travel down her up reached arm. A small confusion crossed her face as she realized her challenge had been taken.

"What next? I…I'm not sure how to go about this with…you." Her face flushed as she spoke to him. Her uncertain voice stopped when her gaze settled within the smolder of his penetrating gray eyes.

"Relax," he instructed her, never tearing away from her luminous, brown orbs that seemed to surround him as surely as her intoxicating scent did. "Submit. I will be gentle with you."

"I'm not that certain that I'll be gentle with YOU," she answered, her face suddenly sporting a predatory look that made the Hunter tingle under his cloth.

"Is that another challenge, female?"

She reached back and this time gave him a solid chest push. The talking was ended. Immediately, Theron picked her up to carry her to his bed. She gave no protest but enjoyed his strength and directness as he deposited her upon the furs. With fair patience, he then assisted her in the removal of her shoes, tee shirt and jeans, but grew impulsive when he saw that she wore a second layer beneath them. His talons made short work of her undergarments and left only the mildest red line between her breasts where he had severed the irritating bit of clothing. Throwing the pieces of bra and panties to the floor, the Hunter quickly discarded his own cloth and displayed his nakedness to Mel.

She was fully entranced with his beauty. His chiseled fineness proceeded down from the ripped and rippled abdomen to a rather human-looking pillar of maleness that while completely adequate, was not the nightmarish size of most non-Dor'an Hunters. Her obvious pleasure at viewing him was not lost on Theron. He proudly stood at the bedside for a moment, allowing her to assess the full measure of his desire for her. Then he surprised her by jumping up onto the bed in a single standing hop. Once there he towered over her but quickly got down on his knees, resting on his lower legs, and positioning himself at her back.

There, he took her in his arms, pulling her up onto her knees and into his lap. The touch of his over-sized hands consumed her as he caressed across her stomach and then on to the warm curves of her breasts. Very careful, he never let his talons touch her except in the most gentle, teasing way. As his hands wandered, his face moved down onto her neck and shoulder where the smoothness of his closed tusks was allowed to run up and down while his voice melted her with words in his native tongue.

She leaned into him, feeling his full firmness spasm with excitement when she pressed against it. Mel reached her chin to the ceiling and tilted away, letting him have full access to her soft and tender neck. Continuing to trill sweet Yautja words, his hands ran over her body. Unexpectedly, he felt her reach behind and grasp him. Slowly, she ran her soft grip the length and breadth of him with new excitement growing at the thought of taking his pulsing rod within her. He reached down over her belly to seek out her receptiveness and found extreme heat and moisture welcoming his exploration. "Sssseeeeeiiii," he growled in her ear as he lifted her slightly and positioned her over his lap. She quickly widened her legs and reached down to regrasp him and help guide the way.

He nudged in keenness to begin as she led him. "Easy babe," she soothed the eager Hunter who was quickly losing his command of English. When he was steadied at the right place, she bore down upon him. He responded with quick snaps of his hips, resulting in driving short prods that quickly transformed into deep gliding as her moisture gilded him. Her cuff of strong, velvety softness increased its grasp on him as her sensitivity to his plunges rose. Pleasure was expressed by a soft grunt every time his head penetrated or pulled back through where her muscles were their firmest, and every surge forward hit the place that brought her closer to surrendering all control.

Theron rode the fine line that divided exquisite pleasure from plunging into a roaring outburst of seed that would bring an unwanted end to this sublime rut. He gloried in the feeling of being fully able to secure his female's submission, of running the stiffness of his seed implanter past her tensing muscles until he felt his groin pressed to her - deep into the darkness of her passage that suddenly began to spasm around him accompanied by high-pitched in-breaths from Melanie. That was it. The Hunter could not hold himself back any longer. He grasped around her body firmly, but with care, and buried himself as deeply as possible while shoving her hair aside with his face to reveal her bare neck. His sharp tusks indented and easily pierced the soft skin there, and then, just as quickly, he released her from his tusks. Mel felt her entire body reverberate with his deep moaning cry of release. He stayed buried in her softness, relishing the feeling of her pressure on his groin until he quit pulsing. Then still buried within her, he ran his face up her shoulder and pressed into her neck.

Tiny trickles of blood ran down her back from where he had claimed her. It hadn't hurt much. Mel had been far too enraptured with the sensations of coming to be distracted. Now she nestled against him as limp as a ragdoll. "Do you need to rest?" he thoughtfully inquired. She nodded and he eased himself from her confines, then swept her up off his lap and laid her down. He positioned himself beside her, not yet fully satisfied, but willing to let her take a break. Then he would see if she would respond to more.

As the primal forces of attraction met and satisfied each other in Theron's quarters, Myn'dill read through the latest series of scans on Mr. Montgomery. The Healer had never seen such a flabby heart muscle. How was he supposed to repair an organ that was almost useless? Additionally, many of the main arteries within the males aging body had lost a great deal of their flexibility and some were partially clogged with some type of deposits. He accessed the library for texts on human disease and read until his eyelids began to droop.

Refreshing himself with some food and a short doze, the Healer began to map out a plan for his patient's recovery. The arteries would require rejuvenation and there was medication that could stimulate their repair. The partial blockages he could locate with the scanner and remove with pinpoint exactness with minimal invasiveness and damage to the human. During these processes, he would keep an artificial pumping station on hand just in case the male's heart decided to give up entirely. But for a permanent solution, he needed an artificially created heart. Why not build a framework, like he had for the artificial wombs and then take a sample of the patient's cells? They could be given growth stimulants and would grow to cover the frame within perhaps half a moon of cycles. That would give him time to practice and perfect a technique of removing the damaged heart and replacing it with the new one. He could use the hologram technology to provide adequate simulations. Excited with his new idea, Myn'dill put in a call to the Matriarch.

"So, you want to experiment on him," was the Matriarch's droll reply to the Healer's exuberant explanation.

"There is no other way," he replied. "Do this or he will die."

"Will he suffer pain?"

"Sei. But Theron say ooman is Warrior. Okay then."

"No, Myn'dill. I'm afraid it's not okay. This human is very old. I do not wish for him to experience pain. Can you make that happen?"

"Sei," came haltingly from the Healer's end of the com. He severed the link and went to begin doing his Matriarch's bidding, thinking all the while that an honorable Elder would have chosen death over an inability to deal with something as paltry as healing pain. Once again, he reminded himself that oomans were not like Hunters and began his work.

* * *

Fully seven cycles later, Mr. Montgomery regained consciousness. Initially, he was aware that his mouth was uncomfortably dry and then he blinked repeatedly to try and focus in the bright light. The familiar sound of Mel's voice assured him, "Welcome back, Mr. Montgomery. You've been out for quite a few days while Myn-dill has been healing you. You're doing well."

The scene finally focused for him and he croaked out, "Water." A small motor sounded as the head of his bed raised up and a beaker of cool water was presented to his face. He tried to move his arm to take it, but found himself weaker than an infant. The glass came to his mouth and he sipped gratefully. When the glass had been emptied, he relaxed and tried to take in his surroundings.

He was in a medical room, for certain. It was a sterile white and contained only his bed and a single plain bedside chair. A table on wheels was beside him where a large carafe of water was stationed along with his flask. To the side stood Melanie and a very large serious looking Yautja. "You remember Honorable Healer Myn-dill?" she alerted him. Now he remembered being introduced to the physician that would try to save his life.

"I remember you. Thank you for trying to help me." His voice was weak from non-use.

"No trying about it! Myn-dill has saved your life, Mr. Montgomery! You have a new heart made from your own cells. The Healer tells me that it is functioning well and you now must rest and continue healing." She beamed first at him and then at the massive Hunter, who nodded to her and then left.

_So much for HIS bedside manner_, the man thought. Not realizing how uncomfortable his weakness made the alien feel. "Thank you, Mel. Thank you for saving my life." He motioned for more water and she gave it to him.

"It was the least I could do considering all you've done for me! Now, please rest and I'll be back to visit you soon. The doctor will bring you what I've been told is a nutritious broth for you to drink soon. I've no idea how it tastes but they have assured me it's essential to your healing. So drink all of it! Hear me?"

Mr. Montgomery smiled and nodded, then felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy again. _At least I'm not in pain. No pain? How did they replace my heart and there is…no…pain… _He was soon in slumber again, so Mel tiptoed out. She caught the Healer bringing a tray, the broth no doubt. "Sorry, but he's gone back to sleep."

Myn'dill gave a grunt and regarded the human, "Will keep" he stated. "Sleep good now."

"Thank you, Honorable Healer. Thank you for saving his life. He is very, very important to me." She looked in earnest at the noble face, realizing that she no longer looked at him as ugly, even though his features were coarser than Theron's.

"I am honored to serve," he turned his head slightly and nodded to her before carrying the tray away. Mel watched, admiring the graceful way such a giant of a male walked. He was going to be as large as the Consort someday, she decided, and then it suddenly came to her how she had quit holding the Hunter's an arms length away. While definitely different, they were not the monsters she had once considered them. In fact, some parts of them were decidedly almost like humans!

She hurried outside the Medical Hall, where Theron was waiting for her. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine, I think. Myn-dill has done an amazing thing for him. He just needs more rest now. I'll come back later in the day and see if he's awake."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?" she asked.

"If I told you, how could it continue to be a surprise?" he teased.

"Okay, then surprise me!" she grinned. He took her to a hovercraft and helped her board, then jumped in the pilot's position and they sped away. Moving quickly through the crowded streets, he followed a roadway through the city gates and out into the countryside. Mel enjoyed the sunshine warming her and the wind blowing her hair. "Your making a rat's nest in my coiffure," she smiled at him.

"Coff-what?"

"My hair, it's another Earth language's word for the way I wear my hair. I'd ask where we are going, but then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

He only gave her raised mandibles in reply. Nearing an outcropping of rock he pulled over and stopped the vehicle. Jumping out, he came around and lifted Mel from her seat to carefully place her feet on the rocky ground and then picked up a pack from behind her seat. She followed him up the gentle incline on one side of the pile of rocks until they reached the top. "Find a comfortable rock," he said.

"What in the world are we doing?" she quizzed him. "Okay, I'm surprised to be up on this heap of rock. What's going on?"

"Sit down, be patient. We are waiting."

She found a reasonable rock for her derriere and sat down. "No," he said, "Look that way." With the way pointed out for her, she turned on the rock until she faced the direction indicated by Theron's index finger.

The view was across a small dry ravine scattered with boulders. On the other side, the edge of a vegetative area began. Not the expected cultivated fields, but the jungle. Mel looked at the Hunter questioningly, "Why does the jungle come all the way out to here?"

"There is underground water there, and the terrain is unsuitable for cultivation. Now silence or we may give our position away." She followed his order, wondering what creature of Yaut might emerge from the green growth. The afternoon grew warm and she felt sleepy. The stone seat began to trouble her behind, but she held still and tried to focus on the flora.

Suddenly she felt Theron's hand grasp her arm and slowly he pointed a finger towards what he wanted her to see. Coming around the curve of where bare land was caressed by waving fronds, three dark figures moved. Quietly, Theron drew two masks from the pack he carried and passed one to Melanie. Helping her place it on her face, he then secured his own. Then grasping the top of her head, he swiveled it back to where the figures were once again in her view.

Through the viewer she saw the dark shapes magnified. A smile overcame her as she recognized her daughter in the lead, followed by Ulfrde and Arndís. Were they hunting? The three trekked on unaware of their watchers. Suddenly, Mel felt the large hand on top of her head once more and she was turned left to observe a pack of four-legged animals with lumpy scaled skin. Large cavernous mouths with panting tongues were edged by imposing mandibles crowned with fearsome tusks. A wave of fear engulfed Mel. Did the girls know the beasts were near? A touch of Theron's hand comforted her fears.

The three Huntresses split up and moved to craftily strike their prey. They had been stalking the pack until the smart creatures realized that something was following them. The pack turned to inspect whatever was on their trail. They crept forward until they were on the spot where the Yautja females had split up, each backtracking and then going in a wide silent round. The beasts huffed the ground, identifying their hunters as Yautja – a feared predator, but not invincible. A lone Yautja, or a group of unprepared Hunters could be taken down by a mature pack. As the open-mawed animals huffed the ground, the girls appeared simultaneously from three directions and closed in on the pack. Silently they moved in, each one with chosen weapons drawn.

The beasts did not realize their conquerors were upon them until it was too late. With a nod from Ulfrde, the girls charged. Blades flashed and the ground was stained with green blood before Mel could blink her eyes. She stayed glued to the Huntress she knew was Signý as she downed one animal with her blades, dodged an attacked from another and then turned just in time to drive her twin swords into its heart as it charged her. One of its razored tusks grazed her mask as she killed it.

Melanie took a deep breath to replenish as she'd not breathed in several minutes. She watched as the girls artfully took their trophies and spread the carcasses out for the scavengers. _Big-mouth meat must not be good to eat,_ she realized. The spread of green blood on the ground had worried her until she realized that, like the Yautja, most animals on this planet probably had green blood. The Huntresses cleaned and polished the large skulls and then packed them pack to their camp.

"Good Hunt," said Theron after they had disappeared. He helped Mel to remove her mask and ran his hand over her wind-tousled hair. "They did well. Be proud. Your daughter is skillful and brave."

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "Signý is…is such a Yautja!"

"That is without question!" he agreed. "I am pleased that you enjoyed watching her and the others hunt."

"It was thrilling! I was afraid until you touched me. Thanks for your reassurance. It helped me continue watching with much less fear."

"You feared that the pack would injure or kill Signý?"

"Oh yes, Signý or the others."

"If any of them died, it would be while on the Hunt. It would be a sacred death to my race. We would honor dead one and rejoice that she was with Cetanu."

"It is very upsetting for me to think about the death of my daughter, or of Sally's girls. Can we change the topic?"

"We can, but I was attempting to help you understand our ways. I think it is necessary – for our relationship."

"I'm sure it is, Theron. But it is still upsetting to me. If I am still alive when Signý dies, I will mourn deeply for her. You need to understand that about my culture."

"You speak purely," he stated. "I will mourn also as I would miss the presence of any of them – but I will also rejoice in their fortune to be in the greatness of Cetanu's Hall."

_I never took him for the religious type. Come to think of it – they're all that way. He's right. I need to learn more about this._

"I appreciate our sharing of our cultures about this. We'll always share our differences won't we?"

"We will. Just as we will share our sameness."

"Let's go home. I need to check on Mr. Montgomery and I'd like to continue our conversation over dinner and perhaps a glass of wine?"

"Wine for you, c'ntlip for me!" Great satisfaction warmed his heart. _So this is relationship. My spirit has not felt so…filled before._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Phucked**

Mr. Montgomery had healed well and was up and about walking with great regularity when Myn'dill finally released him from his direct care. The Healer would not allow him to travel back to Earth yet, but instead said that he should be quartered as a guest of the Matriarch as Myn'dill wanted to watch over him a bit longer.

Sally was intrigued by this guest from Earth as she saw precious little of Melanie. The Hunter Theron was keeping her friend quite busy it seemed. Mel had confided to her of their relationship although there was not much of a secret to keep. Any Hunter with decent olfactory glands who got within ten noks of Theron's quarters could detect the essence of recent ooman/Yautja relations.

It had come to the Dor'an High Council Elder that the Matriarch's translator was mating an ooman. Publicly he was expected to at least put on an air of disgust but in his own mind, he cheered the young Warrior on. _I understand the depth of your need, young Brother. It was so when I broke our Clan's rules and mated a female outside of our Clan. But I was able to keep it a secret and now my son Myn'dill is a respected Healer and Hunter of uncommon speed among them. I cannot save your reputation with our Clan, Theron, indeed your 'failing' is perceived as a greater error than mine would have been. But I can give you my blessing and help in unseen ways._

It was mid-afternoon when Mr. Montgomery went for a stroll in the Matriarch's garden. It was a beautiful place, lush with rich greenery and sparkling fountains. It pleasantly reminded him of Earth and provided nourishment for his soul. He wondered if it did the same for her – the woman who was at least the token leader of the aliens. He had only been presented to her a day ago and had found her to be as solid and direct a woman has he had ever met. Confident in her position, she wore her Yautja clothing and hair rings as if she'd been born to them.

She'd asked him many questions about his life and seemed interested in every detail he could tell her. What a wonderful situation for him, an easy talker, to be able to spill all the facets of his life to an avid listener. After what seemed several hours, she was called away. He was introduced to his quarters within her spacious apartment, before she left, and was told that the run of the house was his. If he needed anything, the servants knew a bit of English and responded well to pantomime. She would see him again at dinner.

A brief nap had refreshed him and now he wandered among the waving stalks, flowers and leaves, stopping to admire especially interesting plants or works of art. The path wound irregularly through the space, as any good garden path should do. After watching some small bubble-like native creatures, at least he thought they were animals, bob and tumble about in a tiny pond, he rounded the path to an intimate setting. A bench was set atop a hardscape and on it you could rest and observe a tiny trickle of water making its way down the meanders of a stone wall. It made a small chuckle as it went - a most soothing sound. Listening to the water run on the stones, and looking around at the oddly blooming plants, he nearly missed seeing the woman already sitting on the bench. She was mature, with broad strong shoulders and a physique that spoke of an ability to perform hard physical labor. Her long hair shone a pale strawberry blonde with many strands of silver and white betraying her age. She wore it up with several sticks stuck through a sort of knot on the top.

"Hello," he ventured.

The sound of a human male voice made the woman start up. Grasping a needle from her bun she turned as quickly as possible to face whomever it was behind her, making it very apparent that she was capable of defending herself.

"Oh!" exclaimed the now startled Mr. Montgomery. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. My name is Hugh. Hugh Montgomery of Earth." He stuck out a friendly hand.

The woman's suspicion of him remained, but she replaced the stick in her hair and took his proffered hand to shake. "I'm Duncan. Also of Earth. What brings you here, Hugh Montgomery?"

"Just Hugh, if you please. May I have a seat?"

"Please sit down. I'm not used to having to be mannerly." She shot him a wide smile that showed her still-perfect teeth.

"Is Duncan your whole name?" he inquired, returning her smile.

"It's Sarah Duncan. But I've gone by Duncan for so long I don't know that I'd answer to Sarah. And it used to be "Officer Duncan". I was on the police force."

"Well, Officer, it is good to meet another human so far from home. I'm here with my sort of adopted daughter, Melanie, to get fixed by these alien Healers."

Duncan looked curious, "Melanie? You mean Mel, Sally's friend?"

"That's her! Been through quite a lot she has. I was critically injured and she knew that bringing me to the Healers was the only way to save me. So, by golly, that girl did it! She's a strong one, she is! So, tell me how you got here, Ms. Duncan?"

She surveyed his kindly eye, sparkling with genuine interest in her. How long had it been since she'd had a conversation with a man? Right now, she couldn't remember, but it might be worth figuring out later. She surprised herself by feeling at ease with him and ended up revealing far more that she originally intended.

"I was on patrol one evening when I saw something very odd." She told him how she first came upon, and then was captured by, the Hunters who were stealing women from the town. She told him her entire adventures, from leading the other women, to being impregnated, to the adventures in Australia and then coming to Yaut to live underground. He gasped when she told him how she'd killed Kylfa and her subsequent rescue and how the Yautja had killed the young boys but let all the females live.

"So now, I live here as a guest of Sally and my mixed-race daughter is currently undergoing training to see if she can become a full member of a Clan. Since she's half Badblood, I'm surprised they took her – but they are desperate for genetic material to save their race. I don't think she'd fair well back on Earth, so I'm staying here, at least for awhile, until I see she's got a chance. What about Mel? What's she doing while you are healing?"

"Oh, uh, she's made a friend. She spends most of the day with her friend and checks on me from time to time. We'll both go home eventually. If your daughter is doing well by that time, you are most welcome to travel with us. At least I don't think anyone would object."

"Thank you, Hugh. That is most kind."

"Duncan, may I ask…what will become of your daughter if she doesn't become a full member of a Clan?"

"I don't know for certain. It may be that she will be allowed to live but as a servant or worse – a slave. These aliens have an odd sense of fairness and justice." Her mouth drew a grim line across her face. Mr. Montgomery sought to change this unpalatable subject.

Will you be dining with us this evening? Sally told me she'd see me at dinner. Will you be there?"

"I usually eat in my quarters with my friends – the other women I helped. We prefer to stick together around here."

He looked disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, I'd welcome seeing you again."

"Well, maybe I'll see you later then, Hugh."

"See you later, Ms. Duncan."

_She's had a tough go-round if I've ever heard of one! I thought Mel had it bad. This is a very brave woman of real character. I hope her daughter does well and can become part of life here, and that she can come back to Earth and enjoy the rest of hers. She's easy to talk to._

As the man walked away, Duncan thought, _a__ real live man person – a gentleman at that! Wait 'til I tell the others. Part of me wonders how long before some Hunter kills him. That would be a real shame. He has been a real friend to Mel. Stupid girl. I know what he meant by "she has made a friend." What other kind of friend around here is there to make than somebody who wants to bang you 'til your pregnant? But then, there's nothing he could do about that – they take what they want. Hugh, you seem like a super guy. Too bad we're not younger. Too bad I'm already in a relationship. What would Marla say if she knew what I was thinking? _

Duncan walked back to the large room she shared with the other women of her party. They had been together for so long they weren't comfortable being apart. Who could blame them? She opened the door and Marla's worn but still sweet face greeted her. What more could anyone ask, than to be truly understood and loved by another? They had found each other in the depths of the darkness they had suffered together. Young and a virgin at the time of their capture, Marla had been emotionally sheltered beneath the red-head's strength, while Duncan had found mission in caring for her. And out of love for Marla, Duncan had found the strength to kill their tormentor and set them all free. _Where in the universe could I find another Marla?_

* * *

Theron was reluctantly prepping the transport to ferry passengers to the Blue Planet. Mel was going back, along with Mr. Montgomery. Signý was also going in order to have some time with her mother. There was much visiting and catching up to do as Signý had been preparing intensely for her Chiva. She had no idea that Theron and Mel had watched her successful hunt near the jungle edge.

The young Huntress boarded the ship carrying a large gear bag. It was full of her newly acquired armor and growing collection of weaponry. Taking the room that served as her normal quarters, she stashed everything neatly and went to see if she could assist Theron.

Finding him at the command console, she was surprised to see that her Bearer was already on board. "Mom!" she growled, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Mel ran across the room and hugged her giant daughter, who hauled her up off the ground in her excitement. Placing her back down the young female apologized, "Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to cost you your dignity. I'm just so glad you're here!"

"No problem!" her mother replied, "I'd toss my dignity any day for a hug from you! How are you?"

"Great! Training is going very well. Ulfrde, Arndís and I make a superior team. We are going to take some awesome trophies when our trial comes!" She glanced at Theron to see his reaction to her boasting, but he was focused on running through the standard ship checks.

"Honorable Trainer Theron, may I assist you in any way?" She became very serious when talking to her oft times instructor. "Sorry Mom," she whispered, "but it's my duty to help." Mel nodded her understanding.

He tossed the Huntress a scanner and grunted. She obligingly went outside, followed by Mel, to run the ship's exterior skin tests. "This space bucket is even older than Theron's usual Hunt transport, but it still serves proudly," she informed her mother. Mel followed along as she carefully inspected every element that formed the metal surface for undue weakness. "It all checks out!" she eventually announced, "I'll take this back inside and see if there is anything else to do."

Mel led the way back inside, allowing her daughter to walk in the scent shadow left behind her. Signý took an unconscious huff, her automatic way of assessing anyone around her. The realization that her Bearer had been recently in rut came as a surprise which quickly became funny to the inexperienced female's mind. Picturing her Mom with some faceless behemoth Hunter caused a snicker to waffle out between her fangs.

"Something funny?" her mother inquired, still leading the way.

"Oh, just idle thoughts," she replied, wondering who her mother had been with. There was a definite male scent emanating from her but the girl was unable to identify the owner as it blended with her mother's sexual fragrance. The only Hunter who she'd thought was interested was Theron. _Theron? Theron? Were he and Mom – rutting? Oh Paya! _The pictures that flew through her mind were now completely uncomfortable. She followed Mel up the ramp and back onto the ship.

Signý stowed the scanner and reported back to Theron. "Hull checks out, one-hundred percent." She waited for her orders, striving to relax and behave around her Trainer as she always did. _They finally got together. About time! Good for you Mom, he's an honorable catch! But I thought you didn't want another…like me? _

That thought froze her in place. The unexpected and rarely felt emotion of jealousy washed over her. Her mother was going to bear another pup? Why would she do that especially after leaving her? Signý's mind was lost in swirling confusion.

"That will be all," the Hunter told her. "Both you and your Bearer prepare to leave the port." His command encountered an amazing mixture of scent information. He rose from his chair and faced his student, "You have realized that your Bearer and I are mates, haven't you?"

"I have," she answered in a small voice.

"And this causes you some problem?"

"It does, I had thought that there were…issues keeping you two apart, and I realize that none of this is my concern, Honorable Trainer."

Mel watched from the sidelines, unable to understand the exchange of Yautja but realizing something important was happening.

"Sei, you are correct. This is between your Bearer and myself. However, you are more than your Bearer's offspring to me, Signý. I have assisted in watching over you since your birth. I was among those who helped you learn to speak and have been your Trainer since you began your studies. I will honor your curiosity. Your Bearer and I have worked out many of our differences, and we will continue to work on them. It is our desire to have relationship with each other, in spite of the physical distance that will be between us. Do you have any concerns about this?"

"I do, but they are more properly addressed to my Bearer. I am honored that you have assisted in my progress since my birth." She looked down at the floor in the expected submission, and then at Theron's nod went over to her Mother. "Mom, we're going to leave the planet – we need to sit down."

They found their places and the ship lifted off. Mel quietly asked her daughter, "What was that all about?"

"Tell you later, Mom. In private."

Theron piloted the ship out of Yaut's atmosphere and onto the trajectory that would send them through the first gate. After confirming that all readings were normal, he placed the ship on automatic control. It would only contact him if any anomaly appeared. tHeH He turned around to find the room empty, as soon as it was safe to move about Mel and Signý had left, intent on going to the privacy of the Huntress' quarters. He let them be, knowing that time together was precious to both of them.

_Signý was upset about something – something more than she revealed to me. I hope that whatever it is, talking with Mel will resolve it for her. Selfishly, I want these cycles with Mel, before I leave her, to be favorable ones. I will miss her greatly when we are apart, but it is part of the price I have agreed to in order to be in relationship with her. So, I will bear it gladly!_

_Signý matures well. She has excellent strength and her skills have increased!. I wish I could cloak and follow those three as they go through their Chiva Hunt. It would be very exciting to watch! I wonder if she is hoping for some substantial scars from the experience. _He involuntarily quivered at the thought of it, but quickly shook off the image of Signý's lovely spotted skin bearing fresh claw marks or acid spatter from hunting Kainde Amheda. Such marks would only add to her evolving attractiveness. The line of Hunters wanting to claim her would be long…and perhaps difficult to fight. Willing the idol visions from his head, he headed for the ship's kehrite to work his body until it hurt – always the answer when it came to taming his wandering mind.

In Huntress Signý's quarters, she sat at a small table with her mother – whom she had assisted up upon the high stool. With an expectant look, Mel sat and waited for her daughter to speak. Signý had fussed with taking off and stowing a few weapons and then made extra certain her chair was properly placed before joining her mother. She now fidgeted on her seat for a few moments like a pup waiting through a long speech.

Melanie knew her daughter was delaying the talk – whatever it was about. She did not hurry the girl, figuring that she needed this time to organize herself. Finally, the young Yautja opened her mouth and asked, "Mom, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

The patient waiting continued as Signý got up and poured a flask of water for herself, and then returned. After she sat, she tipped up the liquid and drank it all down in large gulps. Then she replaced the flask with deliberate slowness upon the table. Finally looking at her mother, she saw only kind and nonjudgmental eyes that waited expectantly for her to begin.

"When we were outside together," I scented that you and Theron are mates. Her face drained of color a little as she progressed, aware that this was none of her business. "I…I spoke of it to him…but only after he suspected that I knew and questioned me." She looked down at the table top.

"How do you feel about us being together?" Mel asked kindly.

"Confused. I knew that you were attracted to each other. Especially that he was attracted to you, Mom. But I thought that you didn't want him." She raised her eyes to look straight on into her Bearer's. "I thought that you wanted to be back on Earth, and find a ooman mate and…and…have a ooman pup."

"Signý, I did want those things – at first. I thought those things would bring me happiness. And you know what? I realized that I was discarding the happiness that is already here for me." Signý looked surprised at her mother's admission. "I was leaving behind Theron and, most importantly, you."

"Really, Mom? I bring you happiness?"

"Well of course you do, honey. How could you think that you don't?"

What sounded like a sob escaped the Huntress' mouth. "When you left me as a pup to return to Earth!" came next in an almost human-like wail. "And then, you had a ooman mate, and I thought maybe you'd have his pup – because…because you could truly love that pup – unlike me." The miracle of a single tear slid down the corner of her face as her human genes displayed the fact that she had real tear ducts.

Mel's was overcome with the realization of how much she had hurt her daughter, "Oh Signý. I've done so much wrong to you by leaving when I did. I'm so sorry, honey. I regret it with all my heart. It was not the right thing to do. I DO love you! I'm so proud of all you've done. How could I not love a daughter as amazing and wonderful as you?" She reached out to her flesh and blood, but the Huntress did not return the embrace.

Pulling back another sob, Signý went on, "Mom. I'm sure that you did what you thought you had to do. But now you're going back to Earth again. How can we have a relationship? I'm almost an adult, but I still want to be with you. The other girls, they go visit Sally often, and sometimes she even comes to the camp. She always tries to make me feel included, but I know she's not my real Mom. You are."

"Honey, I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on me too – never think it hasn't. Not a day has gone by on Earth when I've not thought of you and had doubts about what I did. But what's done is done. I can't go back and undo it. And if you feel hurt and resent me for it, well, I don't blame you at all for that." Mel's face looked like she was about to cry now and a huge lump was welling up in Signý's throat.

"But that's not all," the young Huntress admitted. "Now you go and mate with the one Hunter that I've had my eye on."

Melanie nearly choked on her non-existent water. "What? Theron? But you're only a girl! How could you…"

"I can't even challenge you for him! You're my ooman Mother, and I'd win in a heartbeat. But then what would Theron think of me? To him, I'm only the pup he helped raise. His feelings are for you, and he'd hate me for challenging you. So here I am, once again losing what I want because of you!"

Far more had come from Signý's mouth then she had even realized she felt. In a rush she scented her mother's hurt and sorrow. Mel slid down the stool and hurried away, seeking the room she shared with the Hunter where she could be miserable in peace. A very upset Signý went to find Theron. He was in the kerhite shadow sparring.

The Huntress waited along the wall for him to finish, watching his graceful muscular body move through the routine. The more she watched, the more frustrated she grew. As the Hunter completed his exercise, she strode up without even a nod and gave him a hard shoulder shove. A grin flexed his jaws and he returned it with gusto, his sense of smell temporarily overcome by the odor of his own sweating body. "About time you and Mel-an-ee finished speaking. Now to see what you've been learning."

They walked over to the sparring circle and took the time-honored positions. Then they began to circle. Theron had taken a few huffs of Signý's scent trail on the way and was surprised at her level of frustration. Even as they were about to battle, he observed, "So, you are upset. Did your speaking not go well with your Bearer?"

Her reply was a soft guttural twitter accompanied by the acrid scent of anger which took him by surprise. At once, Signý exploited the moment, coming at him in a silent charge. She was as tall as he was by now, and her blow made a solid, satisfying connection with his chest as her other talon-filled hand came for his head. Taking the first hit full on, he wobbled to the side and let her other weapon make only a glancing blow to slide off his cheek. His tusks cut her fingers as they ploughed along the web of skin connecting his outer jaws.

Retaliation came swiftly and Signý went hurtling through the air to land in an undignified mound upon her backside. She sat for a moment because the air had suddenly whooshed out of her lungs and she was having difficulty getting any back in. A smarting throb in her ribs let her know where his strike had connected with her body. She was far out of the ring, of course, and knew she had forfeited the bout.

He came over and offered her a hand up. Silently she took it and was painfully hauled up on her feet. "Excellent hit!" he congratulated, taking her shoulder in his hand.

She grunted back and held her side. "You too," came out in almost a groan.

"Let's patch you up." He headed for the field med comp.

"H'ko! I'll do it myself," she managed to say. "I have a kit and I know how."

"Very well, Honorable Signý." He nodded to her. "I look forward to our next spar." He watched her walk towards her quarters, still holding her side but trying not to show any pain. _I felt her ribs crack under my hand. Why did I hit her so hard? She's only a…only a nearly grown female. She's not a pup anymore. She handled a full hit and walked away. Wonderfully amazing! I'll have to seek out an opportunity to fight her again when she's mad at her Bearer!_

As dignified as possible, the Huntress crossed the kehrite in the direction of her room. She would show no weakness to the Hunter who had brought forth such fury from her, and then solidly beaten her in the arena. As soon as she'd left him behind, her tall walk was replaced with bent-forward scuttling as she made for the healing kit in her quarters. Breathing was Hel. Every motion of her lungs moved the broken bones and made them scream out in pain. _The pauk-de broke my ribs! Paya damn him! Damn him for hurting me and damn him for rutting my Mom. I'm only a mere youngling to him. _

Reaching the storage bin in her quarters she opened the med comp and removed the compactly folded burner. Flicking it open, she placed a dab of the blue powder in the middle which formed a small cauldron and waited for it to heat. When the stuff had turned to liquid, she pulled it up inside an injector tube and held the potent needle to her side, directly in-between two of the broken ribs. With a huge out breath, she jammed it in while pressing on the plunger to deliver the medication. The hot liquid coursed into her flesh, while a growl ripped open her inner lips and exited her open maw in a vibrating bellow that bore witness to her pain. She withdrew the instrument of torture and sat, breathing rapidly and waiting for the stinging and burning to die down.

* * *

After leaving Signý, Mel dismally returned to the quarters she shared with Theron during this trip. Feeling like a miserable failure as a parent, she climbed up into the bed and had a solid cry. It wouldn't fix anything, but it would make her feel better. After her eyes stopped leaking, she turned everything over in her mind.

She was not only the mother who had abandoned her child, in Signý's eyes she was now the vixen who had stolen the heart of a Hunter that her daughter wanted for herself. Who knew how long the girl's crush had been focused on him? Mel thought of all the times Theron had been in their home, helping Signý to learn. About how he had defended them both when the BadBloods attacked, and about how much time he and her daughter had spent together when traveling to and from Earth. Was the Hunter aware of her daughter's interest? And if he was, what had been his reaction? With a chill, Mel realized that after the Chiva, Signý would be eligible to mate with anyone she chose. She rose from her tears to wash her face and find Theron.

She didn't have to go far. As she was drying her face he entered their room, his body covered in the sweat of a workout. He nodded at her as he walked to the bathing room. At once, she followed and instead of joining him she sat on the side, dangling her feet in the water. "Did you see Signý?"

"Yes, we sparred. She is much faster and stronger than before," he pointed to the prominent bruise now beginning to show on his chest. Mel couldn't help but notice that it was exactly in the middle, just where any female would shove flirtatiously to show her interest.

"The place she hit you is significant," replied Mel.

The Hunter blinked at her, "What?"

_Are you a dunce or just playing stupid,_ she thought. "She fought well?" Melanie ignored her rude thoughts and Theron's question.

"She did!" he said excitedly, "I must request a spar again when she is so…" He stopped himself, unwilling to reveal how much he'd scented. He saw that his female was expecting an answer. "When she is so angry," he finished.

"Her anger is not to entertain you!" Mel said pointedly, "She's pissed at me, and she really hurt my feelings, Theron!"

"Was she disrespectful?" his jaws opened in anticipation of the answer.

"She was honest about what she felt and I think you need to know about her feelings."

"Tell me," came the rumble as he swam over to her. "Something is wrong, Mel. You are very unhappy. What is the problem?" Her scent had finally reached him across the pool, and only concern filled his eyes.

"I never knew how much she was hurt when I left her. In spite of all I said, she believed that I didn't love her and that I wanted to have a fully human baby to love instead of her. I have tried to reassure her that isn't true, but I feel…like a complete failure as a mother."

Theron reached a comforting hand to her. "But that's not the worst of it. Now she hates me because of you. She knows we are mates and she told me in so many words that she wants you for herself, Theron, and that she's pissed at me for being with you."

The gray Hunter listened very carefully before speaking. "Myn'dill warned me of this. He wanted to know if I had been careful not to release any of my musk around her when I was longing for you. I told him I wasn't sure, and now it appears that I did. She has matured ahead of schedule, Mel, and now she wants a mate."

"Well she wants you, and you'd damn well better not take advantage of that!" Mel snarled at him.

"Have no fear. She is spoken for by the High Elders. I dare not attempt to attract her – even if I wanted to. Which I do not," he hastily added, realizing the growing alarm coming from Mel. His female stood, shaking her head.

"Theron, I don't know what do to. She hates me!"

"I do not think so," he countered. "She is going through the first manifestation of her alteration from a child into a Bearer. It is a time accompanied by confusing emotions and ill-controlled outbursts. She will calm down, eventually."

"When will that be?" An odd look crossed Theron's emotive eyes. "You know, don't you? You know when she'll be back to normal. Please, please tell me when that will be?"

"It will be after she has mated and is pregnant, Mel-an-ee."

"But she can't do that until after her Chiva, can she?"

"She cannot produce a pup until after she has successfully Chiva'd. But as you know, mating and pup-bearing do not always occur simultaneously. If she goes into her Chiva with her emotions in such flux – she will do poorly. A mating – that did not produce a pup – might still help her."

Melanie's forehead bore the wrinkles of concern and concentration. "Theron, I'll admit I don't know everything about the Yautja. But my understanding was that when you mated, it was not complete until the female was pregnant."

"Usually true. Successive sessions of rut occur until the seed has successfully produced what will become a pup. However, there can be exceptions. You said that you were taking 'birth control'. We also have such medication, but it is seldom used."

"Let me make sure I understand this. My daughter needs to have sex before her Chiva so that she can accomplish it. If she goes to her Chiva without having sex, she won't be successful. Right?"

"If her mind is distracted and not functioning properly due to stress and hormones, she may fail her Chiva. At best, she would not become a Clan member or be allowed to breed. At worst – one of the prey will kill her."

Raw fear showed on Mel's face and in her scent. "Oh God, Theron – we can't let that happen!"

"I won't," he stated. "When we return I will consult with Myn'dill and we will make arrangements. It will not be public knowledge. We will not let her go to her Chiva in such a state, Mel. I promise you."

"Thank you, Theron. She removed her clothing and then jumped into the water with him. "I hope that when her sanity returns, we can have a long talk about all this."

"I am certain that you and she will be able to talk things through," he reassured her. _Now I get to return to Yaut with only her on the ship – a sexually mature Yautja female that wants me. I may have to seal her in her room! And I'd best contact Myn'dil now, not later._

* * *

The trip back to Earth was a tense one. Signý spent most of it in her room, inconsolable and emitting an aroma of anger, tension and 'I'm damn well ready to breed' which had Theron staying in his own quarters or wearing a mask in order to ignore it. Mel wavered between sorrowing for her daughter's state and jealousy that her Hunter was so biologically responsive to the scent of his own kind. Mr. Montgomery realized there was nothing he could add to the situation and went his own way about the ship, glorying in the perfect functioning of his new heart. He was careful to follow the dietary and exercise instructions the Healer had given him, and now felt the best he had in many years.

Once on the planet, Theron accompanied Mel and Mr. Montgomery back to their house. Petulant Signý bid farewell to the humans and stayed on board. The place was looking rather shabby since they had left it in ruins after the tornado. Mr. Montgomery's nephew, who was his power of attorney, had apparently seen to the needed repairs, but the house sat unloved, still surrounded by piles of building materials and rubbish.

"Ah, my key still works!" Mr. Montgomery exclaimed as he opened the front door. Inside, the dust of time and construction covered the place in a thin film. "Goodness! How long were we gone?"

"A little more than one of your long cycles," explained the Hunter.

_I've lost my job, _thought Melanie. _But people know what happened. I had to save Mr. Montgomery – maybe I can get it back._

"I'll see what shape my bedroom's in. I'm sure you two want some privacy." the elderly man politely left them standing in the foyer.

Theron ran the back of his hand down Mel's cheek, "Do not worry about Signý. Myn'dill will find help for her and she will pass her Chiva."

"I know," she answered. "Theron, if someday in the future, you happen to mate with one of your own – I don't want to know about it –okay? I mean, you have natural urges, and I know that your society doesn't practice exclusivity between mates."

"Are you certain about this?"

"I am," she assured him. "Remember, I can't scent them on you!" She laughed nervously.

"Then, the same goes for you. There will possibly be long periods of time that pass between seeing each other. I would not want you to suppress yourself – on my behalf. Take this and wear it always." He passed her a circlet of thin metal to wear around her neck. In the middle of the length, a lean tube of glasslike material was suspended. "I will signal you on this whenever I begin my journey back here. It will give you time to shed any scent you are wearing and prepare for my arrival."

"Are YOU certain about this?" she asked him. "I don't want any men getting killed because of your jealousy."

"I am most certain. As long as you are always willing to see me, this will work for us."

"As long as you are always willing to journey here to be with me – yes it will. And while you're gone, I'll miss you," she wound her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. He returned the embrace and held her for a long time without the need for more words. Eventually, he stepped back.

"Until my return. Be well. Remember that you have my soul." He turned and left before she could even think of what to say in return. "I love you, Theron," ghosted on her lips as he retreated into the distance, his cloaking a shimmer that soon also disappeared. She walked to Mr. Montgomery's room to see if she could help with anything.

* * *

_So far so good, _the gray Hunter thought as he rechecked the ship's functioning. After threats, hormonally driven Signý was keeping to herself – mostly in her room, and the plan to occupy his mind with work and workouts was going smoothly. They would reach Yaut the next cycle and he could pass the budding female off to Myn'dill. He jumped from his seat as abruptly the ship was pierced with the shriek of alarms.

Theron quickly accessed up all the monitors and saw the problem as the ship slowed to atmospheric thrusters – the illudium Q'ue-36 modulator had failed! At his side, Signý reported, "Elder, I am here to carry out my duty." Without the modulator, the trip home had lengthened by twenty long cycles. And he would certainly need his student's help in making the repair. After sending out a distress call to the nearest Yautja ship or station, he grunted to Signý to follow him. Grabbing a satchel of tools, he led her deep into the cargo ship's bowels to assess the damage to the modulator.

The engine recesses stank of worn metal and the bodies of the Aseigan who so long ago were the tenders of this part of the ship. Modern technology retrofits had replaced them, but when they failed there was only one solution – to physically attend to the repair yourself. Theron squeezed through the narrow shafts nimbly followed by his assistant. When they reached the broken-down part, Theron flicked on the alcove's lights with a thumb talon and they both took in the sight of pooled, melted metal. _The pauk-de coolant failed! _formed his first thought, the second was, _If a nearby ship comes to aid us in getting back to Yaut, how many Hunters will I have to fight to keep them away from Signý?_

**A/N: Kudos to Khalthar for suggesting that Mr. Montgomery and Duncan meet. I don't think this meeting was what you had in mind, but the plot takes on a life of its own when I'm furiously keying.**

**Many thanks to all who continue to read and review! **

**BTW, there is a reference in this chapter, courtesy of my husband's genius, that I think is hilarious. Did you catch it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fixated**

A silvery gleam sped like a polished meteor through the emptiness between the stars on its way back to the Clanship. Three victorious Hunters were returning in glory from a hunting expedition. They had gone to one of those planets or moons set aside by the wisdom of the Yautja High Council to provide a natural resource which would never lose its wildness to the progress of civilization. On the sanctuary, desirable game would be released into a suitable habitat to provide entertainment and trophies for worthy Hunters. Aside from having to watch for occasional encroachment by the Hish, a related race that split from the Yautja long ago but who still competed with them for resources, the Hunters had enjoyed several cycles of tracking exceptional prey. The strong creatures had fought them at the end, adding value to the taken trophies which now glistened on the transport's Honor Wall.

It was now a boring run through Yautja-conquered space with nothing to do except polish already clean weapons and dream of showing off their trophies. This made for a dull enough trip to tempt newly marked Hunters to blunt their senses with alcohol. The three on board had just finished off a heavy meal, their first in five cycles, and were topping off the experience by swapping hunt tales over flasks of c'ntlip when the request for assistance signal came through. The banquet-burdened Hunters all looked at each other to see who would respond. Finally, when none of them moved, the largest kicked the smallest into action. Grumbling and clicking his annoyance, the lowest in rank located the origin of the signal. "There is a cargo vessel needing assistance. We will cross its path in another quarter cycle if it stays on current trajectory." He looked over at the leader and quipped, "And if we do also." The group chirped and clicked in mutual drunken laughter.

"Stay on course," the leader said, "We'll see what sort of assistance the fearless Hunters of cargo require, even as we offer them a glimpse of our trophies!" The group joined together again in the clicking chitter only the inebriated can appreciate. "Set an alarm to wake us when we reach interception coordinates. Better still, set an alarm to awaken yourself. The two of us will sleep!" His idea was greeted with a roar of amusement by the brother Hunter who was nearly his size, while the smallest one lifted his upper tusks to the duo in a sneer. Obediently he set an alarm and rejoined the party which continued until all of the Yautja had fallen asleep at the table. One's head was rolled rearward against the high back of his chair, his jaw had fallen open and vibrating snores came from his cavernous mouth. Another's head was pillowed on the tabletop by one of his hands. He slept with his face turned sideways and drool running from the corner of his mouth over the comfort of his now numb hand. The last and smallest had tried to make it to his quarters, but was now curled on his side in a ball just a step from his chair.

The three slept most soundly as if they were overgrown pups still in their Bearer's care without any responsibility to trouble them. The only disturbance in their slumber was when the snoring Hunter's need to relieve himself roused him to semi-consciousness. With unfocused eyes, he arose and clumsily made several steps away from the table when he found he could move no more. Right there, he pulled the bursting hose from his cloth and watered the feet of the curled up Hunter until his hose leaked no more. Then he managed to retake his seat and fall back asleep. In the meantime, the smaller Hunter on the floor dreamt of the warm bliss of the soaking pool.

The alarm blared, clear and loud, prompting the floored Hunter to jump up and hit the top of his head underneath the table edge which jostled the one who was pillowed on the tabletop with his hands. The Hunter who was snoring continued in blissfully sleep, the alarm blending together with the outrageous sound of his snore. The Hunter who had slept the table, sat up with a groan, holding both hands to his exploding head. "Shut that c'jit off!" he growled. The smaller fellow under the table crept out and, unable to stand, crawled to the command console and hit the alarm. "We are here," he pronounced weakly. "I do not remember why." He used the console to lift himself up on his shaky feet and tried to focus on the exterior viewer. "It is another ship, they hale us."

"Well answer them," the other ordered, tottering to the cold store to find a frozen pack for his head while commenting over his shoulder, "You smell like piss."

Huffing dismally of himself, the other Yautja flipped on the com to answer the hale, "Cargo transport, this is the Hunter ship M-di H'dlak en route to our Clanship. Do you require assistance?" The strangeness of a fully gray Hunter appeared on the viewer, as the cargo ship beamed a live connection to the transport.

"I am Theron, this ship's pilot and navigator. We are en route to Yaut, on a mission for the Matriarch. Our Q'ue 38 modulator is damaged and not repairable. We request transport of two passengers to the nearest outpost, station or Clanship. We carry critical cargo for the High Council and the Matriarch."

The small Hunter punched the mute control. "Is this important?" he blearily asked the other whose head was quickly clearing.

"Ask him how he'll secure his cargo, and be polite, you idiot. Did you see his Clan mark? He's a Dor'an. Be polite or he'll remove your skin."

The smaller Yautja looked a little nervous, as he readdressed Theron, "How will you secure your important cargo, Hunter Theron. May we assist you?"

"My important cargo is the other passenger that will board with me. This passenger is under my protection as well as the protection of the Matriarch and the ENTIRE High Council. You will ensure security?"

The large Hunter pushed the smaller aside, "Certainly! I am B'an of the X'ia' Clan. Security for you and your passenger is provided, by my honor. I am the Leader of this Hunt."

"I am honored to be addressing a transport with Hunters of such an Honorable Clan. I await your orders."

"Honorable Theron, do you have a bay that will accommodate our ship, or will we need to extend the universal airlock?"

"I have a large enough bay for you to land in, Honorable B'an. The doorway is opening now. After you enter, wait for my signal to disembark."

The exchange ended and Theron turned to Signý. "Do you understand that you have begun your mating season early? Your scent will signal those three to breed you. I can take them, have no fear. After I have beaten them to a pulp, we will board their small transport. There is little room there. So I expect, NO demand, that you stay near me, I will assure your safety. They will take us to their Clan vessel, we will request an appearance before their Elders and I will tell them of our circumstance and request solitary confinement for your safety. It will not be long before a ship arrives to take us back to Yaut. Until then, if you are to survive this with your honor intact, you must obey me in all things. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Honorable Theron." She was somewhat calmer now, "I regret that I am causing you so much trouble."

"It is not your fault that you have entered the rut early. If anyone is to blame, it is me."

"You? How can that be?" puzzled Signý asked him.

"I did not control my scent well enough around you when you were a pup and I was interested in your Bearer. I deeply regret my lack of control. Myn'dill warned me that your premature exposure to male musk would cause you to mature too quickly. It is now my duty to ensure that your honor is not…disgraced. You must NOT officially take a mate until you have passed the Chiva. My mission is to get you to Myn'dill, he has a plan to help you get through your adult trial that will keep your honor intact."

The young female's attention had warmed, along with her body, at the mention of musk and mating. She tried to distract her thoughts from where they wanted to go, but was only partially successful. Theron did not reprimand her, knowing she was trying the best she could. He went to his quarters to put on his armor and secure weapons, in preparation for battle. He checked the portable viewer on his wrist and saw that the rescuing ship had landed in the provided cargo bay. After shutting the bay's door and returning the hold's pressure to normal, he signaled the ship members that it was safe for them to come aboard. He sprinted to meet them after escorting a reluctant Signý from the bridge to her quarters and sealing her inside. "I will return for you shortly," he explained, "Now calm yourself and quit snarling!"

As he ran towards the cargo bay, he was met by the trio of Hunters making their way through the corridors. All three were actively huffing, tracking the faint but beckoning scent towards Signý's location as they rumbled to each other, "This can only be a female!"

"How could a real Yautja female be here?"

"Hurry, she's in rut, find her!

"Quit shoving! Find first, I'll beat the c'jit out of you later, she's mine!"

"Which one of you assholes peed on my shoes?"

Slowly sinking into perfect balance with his center, the gray Hunter waited for them to come to the place he occupied in the hallway. The approaching ones were already too caught up in loin-fueled lust to regard the Clan sign his mask bore. They met him with a great clash, the sounds of bodies and armor colliding. Within the boiling cauldron of Hunters, Theron moved confidently as though there were eyes on all sides of his head. He met their blades soundly, parrying and dodging like one possessed. Their blood ran freely, while the strikes they attempted never managed to connect with the gray blur they targeted. In a matter of moments he had subdued them all, sending them to the floor groaning over their wounds. "Do you yield to my claim on the female?" he asked. It would have been a waste of breath to try and explain her premature breeding state and the fact that she was already claimed by the High Council. Instead, he spoke to them plainly in words that made sense.

"Sei, the female is yours," came slowly and in painful clicks from the beaten three. After managing to stand, they went back to their transport where they respectfully stood down while a nervous and irritable Signý came aboard guarded by Theron. The Hunt Leader limped ahead of them and then pointed to the waiting guest quarters. Theron shoved Signý inside and placed a seal upon the door. Turning to their host he demanded, "Take us to your Clanship, as fast as this ship will safely travel!"

Nodding agreement, the Hunt Leader returned to the deck to command his crew while the Dor'an resolutely stood guard at the sealed door. Only he could command the seal to pass food to the female within, and after closing, he would quickly set the seal again. He did not leave, or eat or drink the entire trip, nor did he sleep or relieve himself. He stood on alert throughout the three cycles of travel to the huge X'ia Clanship. No other Hunter could approach Signý without going through him first. The Huntship crew did not even dare to look him in the eye when they stopped by with food or drink for the female within.

The floor shook when they docked with the great Clanship, even making Theron sway a little to keep his balance. The three defeated Hunters approached him, "We have docked and explained your presence. Our Elders are waiting for us to disembark." They all looked down in submission as their Leader addressed him.

"Good, you will go before us. If we have your Elder's word that our safety is assured, then we will leave this ship. We await your signal."

The three left the ship while Theron kept vigil at Signý's door. Moments seemed like cycles as he waited. Eventually, the Leader's voice came over his wrist com, "You and the female are under our Elder's protection. You may emerge if you are ready."

Theron unsealed the door and found the female standing at the portal looking past him out to the large group of Hunters gathered just beyond the airlock hatch. "Look at them," she murmured, "All males…"

"And none of them worthy of you," Theron completed her sentence. "Come, stay with me, and for Paya's sake, TRY to control your thoughts! I order you to recite the table of universal intervallic elements in your head – ALL four-hundred thirty-three of them! DO IT!" he roared at her.

She meekly went ahead of him, walking through the hallways and through the airlock until they were at the down ramp that led onto the city-sized Clanship. They paused there as Theron whisper-growled, "Focus! Go on!" He followed her down the rampway, still in full armor and quickly assessing the crowd that met them. From sizeable near-Elders to their smaller newly Blooded counterparts, the group huffed for scent as though it were one continuous animal. Directly at the ramp foot stood the Clan's Honorable Elders. They alone bore principled composure and did not search the air for the scent of the female who was already claimed by the High Council. With flaring side-jaws they turned to face the Yautja they ruled and promised extreme threats if they strayed near this young female or her guardian. There was no sign of the transport crew. They had probably headed for the nearest Healer.

The Elders surrounded Theron and Signý like an honor guard, and accompanied them to the quarters that would serve as home and fortress until a High Council ship arrived from Yaut. "Secure the door. Do not leave until they have come for you," were the commands given as the Gray Hunter and his charge entered the spacious room. Theron dutifully turned to bolt and seal the entrance behind them, before turning to survey the spacious room.

Obviously quarters for highly honored guests, it boasted leather covered cushions on every sitting surface as well as a large bed covered with silvery furs. A fine dining table carved of some heavy organic material gleamed darkly from the burnishing of many Aseigan. Statues of polished stone, and bright woven tapestries adorned the space, telling the stories of the brave X'ia' and their odysseys of hunt and war. Such opulence was foreign to Theron but he stopped for a few moments to admire the beauty of the furnishings.

He looked to see what Signý's reaction was only to find her gone from his eyes. Panic engulfed his heart before thought took over. He headed to the bathing room to find the female disrobed and entering the soothing aqua water of a blessed bathtub. Her seductively spotted backside was just about to go under. She heard him come up behind her and looked over her shoulder just in time to see a glimpse of the effect her complete nudity had upon him. "Join me," she half-asked, half-ordered.

"I will use the shower," was his reply. As much as he needed cleansing, he would not tempt himself with such proximity to begging female ripeness. Heading for the private alcove that housed the shower heads, he ignored the jutting jaw of the pouting Huntress. _He is the only Hunter I want. Why can I not have who I want? Why must I mate with some High Elder I haven't even met? Who is to say that he is worthier than Honorable Theron? What has become to the idea of the female SELECTING her mate? I must speak to Ulfrde and Arndís about this after we reach Yaut._

Theron cleaned his body, dressed and then went to the quarter's private dining area to see if there was anything to eat. Scouring the cabinet that served as a larder, he caught the faint ghosts of food stored there long ago which still left scent molecules to scatter here and there as the pantry door was opened. Making a sour face, the Hunter then went to the com. "What is your request," came the reply.

"We require water and food," he stated, without the compulsion to 'make nice' with his words. They had been voluntarily taken aboard and now their hosts owed them sustenance. "Immediately," came the reply.

Soon, there was a weak rap on the door and the com showed a bent Aseigan, pushing a wheeled cart laden with freshly prepared foodstuffs. Theron undid the security, letting the servant bring the food into the room. The Hunter dismissed the Aseigan with merely a look, reclosed the door and reset the bolts and seal. Then he turned to examine the cart's bounty.

Savoring the aroma of fresh meat and succulent fruit, he pulled the loaded cart to the dining table and called for Signý. "Signý! Food awaits you!" He took a place and was about to gorge when his cautious concern for her over rode his hunger. Bounding across the room, he signaled for attention on the com. "Sei?" a voice growled, "What do your require?"

"On behalf of the female, I request that fresh clothing for her be sent to this room. She requests that what she was wearing be cleaned."

A muttering could be heard in the background before the faceless voice spoke again, "Of course, I will see to her needs myself. One of our best will be sent to measure and create clothing for her. Will that do?"

"Your hospitality will be most positively reported on to the Matriarch and High Council," Theron replied, "Also, this female is most selective about her attire. I recommend a large selection of cloth and leather be presented to her to choose from. She will be most pleased, and will also speak most generously of your hospitality to her Bearer, the Matriarch."

Signý appeared redressed in her old clothing. "Take your clothing off!" ordered Theron, "Wrap yourself in this fur!" He tossed her a large pelt from the bed. She stood there, looking very confused. "Do as I say," he hissed. It is for your protection!"

She obeyed and then went over to help herself to the food. "Do not eat or drink anything!" he commanded, glaring her into obedience. She wondered what was wrong with him and snuck a small piece of meat when he wasn't looking. Gulping it down without chewing, she waited. Again he looked away and again she grabbed and bolted some of the meat. A third time he seemed inattentive and she reached for the flesh only to pull her hand back as he bolted across the room.

"Have you eaten any?" he demanded, "Have you, Signý?"

"Sei." She was shaken by his intensity.

"How much?" he growled.

"Only two small pieces."

He held up a hand as if to strike her but instead hauled her bodily across the room and into the toilet area as her fur fell away. Holding her head over the latrine with one burly leg, he forced open her jaw and jammed one taloned finger as far as possible down her throat. Gagging, her eyes bugged out in discomfort and surprise. He pulled out his finger as she choked and upchucked the stolen tidbits. Only after he was certain that she had expelled them did he release her from under his leg. She rose up, still hacking and quite green in the face.

When she had regained her breath, a stream of expletives exploded from her mouth, all directed at the Hunter who had just done the unthinkable to her. "What the c'jit did you do that for?" she finally coughed at him, "and you scratched my throat!"

"Signý, what if this food has been tainted with a drug to make us sleep or irrational? I would no longer be able to protect you!"

"You don't trust them? I…I had not thought of that. Why in Hel didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I expected you to follow my order! I am still your Trainer, and your Elder, am I not?" His eyes glowered at her.

"That you are," she sighed. The com signaled and a squat Yautja announced himself as a clothing maker.

"Do not eat of the food! I have a plan to test it. Follow my lead." She nodded to him as he let the clothing maker in and she rewound the fur.

The squat Yautja was followed by an Aseigan burdened down with a great many bundles of cloth and leather. His face could barely be seen over the mountain of folded and rolled material within his arms.

"If I may measure you?" the clothing maker requested of the female, nervously looking to Theron for permission.

Theron was eyeing the servant, "Have your Aseigan place his bundles on this bench before he drops them! Then you may measure the female. Watch where and how you touch her!" he threatened.

The cloth and leather were dropped on the bench and then carefully arranged by the now visible servant. He looked lanky and tired, as though he was not in the best of health. Theron kindly motioned for him to take a seat at the food laden table and after a nod from his master he did.

Theron gave Signý a meaningful look and then turned his eyes to the Aseigan and the food. With a slight nod, she indicated an understanding. As the tailor measured her, she spoke, "Your cloth and leather appear to be of the finest quality. I am pleased you brought such a great selection." She continued to gush at the squat one until she scented his pleasure at her praise. He completed noting the measurements and then gestured toward the bench. "Please select the fabric for your garment."

She looked through the piles, chatting on and on until she caught Theron glaring at her. Again he looked at the food and then the servant. The Aseigan's jaws were quivering at the scent of the fresh meat. He was obviously hungry.

"You know," Signý bantered, "Your servant reminds me of my own who is an excellent servant. He has been in my family a great many cycles. Is yours by any chance hungry? Would you care if I fed him a little?"

"No, not at all," said the tailor who by now was under the spell of Signý's charm. She nodded at Theron who promptly set a serving of flesh and fruit in front of the thin servant and bade him eat. Nodding his thanks, the Yautja tore into the food as though he had not eaten in many cycles.

Signý held up a choice grayish leather and asked, "Theron, what do you think of this?"

"It is a most pleasing color," he observed, trying not to click at his own sense of humor in this tense situation. She gave a derisive chirp and returned to examining the fabrics and talking to the tailor until she feared she'd worn out her inner lips. She looked at her guardian who was standing over the Aseigan watching him sleep very soundly face first in his dish on the table. Theron shook his head slightly, signaling Signý to say nothing.

"I believe I would prefer you in the gray leather," he said pointedly. She arched her brow but dutifully selected that one from the pile and handed it to the tailor.

"I look forward to wearing the garment you will fashion," she said coyly to him. Growling for his servant, the Yautja made to leave. When his Aseigan did not reply, he looked at the table. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped in surprise. Horrified at his servant's ill manners, he stomped over to push the offending one from his chair. Theron's brawny arm stopped him.

"If you will have this food examined, I believe that you will find it adulterated with a drug to induce sleep."

Horrified, the tailor made to run from the room. "Do not leave our company, so soon." Theron grasped him by the locks. "Call on this ship's highest ranking Elder," he growled. The squat one nodded and placed the call.

"Honorable Elder," he spoke into the com, and then identified himself. "I am in the quarters of our Dor'an guest and his female companion. There is a situation lacking honor here that requires your personal attention. I request that you attend us and…and bring Arbitrators."

Theron snarled his approval and the tailor shrunk into a corner. Signý was a blend of curiosity and ever-growing hormones as she watched this drama unfold. The Aseigan slept on and the door com finally signaled their visitor. The gray one unsealed and opened the doorway, inviting the great wizened Elder of the X'ia Clan to enter. He was followed by four formidable Arbitrators.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Elder stared down the tailor, completely ignoring Theron and Signý.

The tailor shook in fear and pointed to Theron, "He demanded that I call you here, most Honorable Elder."

The Elder now turned on Theron, "Well, Dor'an?"

Theron quickly explained how the delivered food had sent the Aseigan into a deep sleep. "Had I and the female that I guard eaten of this, what would have happened to us? Would someone in your Clan have stolen her from the rightfully claiming High Council Elder? Would I have been dishonorably slaughtered in my sleep?"

Theron did not directly accuse anyone of anything, he merely postulated. The Elder turned to his keepers of the law, "Find out who took the request for this food and also who prepared it. Have any and all involved in this brought before me."

"My apologies for the lack of hospitality that has been shown to you. I will station my own guards at this doorway. Any requests you have should be given to them. I trust that the rest of your stay with us will be pleasant." He nodded to Theron and Signý before leaving.

The tailor bowed to Theron, "If that is all you request, I will take the chosen leather and return later this cycle with the clothing." At the gray one's clicking grunt, the squat Yautja went to his servant and pushed him from the chair. Awakening with a start as he crashed to the floor, the Aseigan got to his feet and hustled over to rebundle his burden. Then they left, the servant meekly following behind his master.

Theron went to retrieve his mask. It would be uncomfortable to wear it until the ship to Yaut arrived, but it would filter out most of the increasingly tempting scent that Signý's body now produced in even greater quantity. There was no doubt in his mind that he would not give in to such temptation. His own valuation of his honor was perhaps the only thing left to him.

The nubile female spent most of the rest of the wait in the bathing room where she soaked and scrubbed glossiness into her beautifully marked fine scales. Not a trace of dryness would fog her desirability. Following the deeply engrained ritual of the thousands of Bearers that had gone before her, she prepared herself to mate.

The ship arrived from Yaut in a timely fashion, Myn'dill having given the orders for them to make all speed to the X'ia Clanship. Under his orders, they had also donned masks before receiving the Dor'an and the female, placing them in separate quarters they sped back to the planet with their priceless cargo.

Theron gave a sign of relief when they finally made the space port. Myn'dill was there to greet them and promptly sedated Signý before enveloping her in a scent-proof blanket and having her placed in his hovercraft. Just one more leg left of this trip and the gray Hunter's obligation to this female's safety would be over. She would be within the sanctity of the Healer's Hall and he would insure that somehow her sanity would return and she could attend her Chiva as well as if this premature rut had never occurred. At least that is what Theron hoped would happen.

Inside the hover, he sat next to Myn'dill as he piloted the craft. Signý had been carefully laid in the back seat. Theron's air hoses gushed as he disconnected them and removed his mask. "I think there are permanent edge marks on my face now," he grumbled.

"We are here," the Healer said, "assist me in getting her inside." The Hunter lifted the female and carried her to the medical pallet that the Healer indicated. There, he placed her as gently as he could. "Be successful," he told Myn'dill as he made his way to leave.

"I will contact you when it is completed," the Healer said thoughtfully. "You accomplished a difficult mission in this, Theron. I know no other who could do what you have done. Your mental strength and discipline are to be admired." Theron nodded in recognition of the complement and left, breaking into a jog he headed for his own apartment.

Once there, for the first time in his life, he went straight to the bath instead of cleaning and stowing his gear. _Apparently, even my training and discipline has a limit. _Churring to himself in delight as he sunk into the warm water, Theron happily permitted himself to relax for the first time in at least half a moon of cycles. Showering was fine to get the top layer of grime off, but to really get under the scales and keep skin soft and healthy, one needed to soak. His eyelids closed in bliss as dirt and stress left his overworked body. He went to the place of no thought just content to steep.

He had no idea of how much time had elapsed but he gathered his wits and sloshed out of the tub. After a thorough dry, he donned a clean cloth and went to his bed for the luxury of a nap. It seemed no sooner had he closed his eyes, then the com near his bedside chimed. Shaking his head into consciousness, he answered, "Sei?"

"Myn'dill here, I regret disturbing you, but I need you back here at my Hall. Can you come?"

"What now?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I would rather speak with you face to face. It is important, or I would not have signaled you."

"I know, Healer. I will be there shortly." He disconnected the com and went to the sink to splash some cool water on his sleepy face. Then looking in the mirror he noticed that the mask lines were finally gone. Grunting his approval, he left his quarters and made for the Healer's medical Hall. It was not that long of a walk and he felt refreshed from the soak and short nap, although some food soon would be nice.

At Myn'dill's the Healer met him with a grim face. "Please be seated, for what I am about to tell you."

Theron took a seat, and drank of an offered flask of water. Patiently he waited for the obviously distraught Healer to begin. "Theron, I have tried every remedy at my disposal to help her. She is a female of uncanny mental will. She still will not stay focused! Her Chiva will be disastrous without your help."

"My help? She must attend her Chiva with her team. What help can I be?"

"She wants and will accept no other Hunter but you, Theron. In order for her to succeed in her Hunt of initiation, you must rut her first."

"NO!" Theron roared, jumping to his feet. "Do you know how much she tempted me? Do you have any understanding of how much I wanted to – and wouldn't let myself? Do you know what this would do to my own sense of honor? Do you?"

"Calm yourself," the Healer replied, unshaken by Theron's demonstration. "Firstly, she has been offered…another, and she flatly refuses – even though she is in the throes of the desire to mate. She says that the choice of whom to mate is hers by our tradition. You know, Hunter, she IS right. I finally contacted the High Elder who claimed her and had him come here to try and woo her. She fought him most skillfully, Theron. I wonder who has taught her?" Myn'dill chortled at this last. "This unmarked pup, excuse me, young and most desirable female, had the High Elder down on the floor and would have broken his mandibles had I not interfered. It was most distasteful! Especially for the dignity of the High Elder!" Myn'dill broke into laughter again.

"How in Hel did you get her off him then?" Theron's curiosity overwhelmed his other feelings.

"I promised her you."

"YOU WHAT?"

"The High Elder has agreed to it, as long as no pup is produced. We will not publicly speak of this of course. Go to her, Theron. There is nothing to stop you, unless your archaic Dor'anic sense of honor will not let you help this female that you have nurtured and trained to this point of her life. Oh, and drink this – it will temporarily render your seed incapable of starting a new life."

"Temporarily? How long?"

"For Paya's sake, Theron! What other female is there for you to breed? In fifty cycles or so, when you get your chance at another – I'm certain you will be recovered."

"I need…I need some moments to digest this," the Hunter said quietly. "I have fought so hard against this in my mind, it does not turn back the other way so easily. Myn'dill, if I do not impregnate her, how will this calm her?"

"I will administer hormones that will trick her body into thinking it is pregnant. Say nothing to her of it. We will deal with it after her Chiva. Now take what time you need, and drink up!" He rumbled good-naturedly to the gray Hunter. "The entire planet of Hunters envies your situation. You will be the first to rut with our own kind in more than one hundred long cycles!"

Theron sat back down, quickly quaffing his drink and clicking two tusks thoughtfully. Then he arose, "Where is she?"

"Right where you left her. I'm afraid the med bay is not much of a love nest, but you are welcome to my private quarters that I use when I'm attending a patient around the cycle. They are down the corridor and to the left, if you can get her there!"

Resolutely, yet with a spring in his step, the gray one strode toward the medical bay. If this was the only way to help Signý, he would Hunter up and do it. _What sacrifice I make for my race, _he thought wryly, reaching for the lock to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fertilized**

Signý paced the floor, perfuming the air with sexual frustration and anger. "How dare they try to impose a mate on me! I am of the new generation of ruling Matriarchs – they are only males. I alone will say who is worthy to Sire my offspring!" Her growls overrode the sound of the door opening, but the movement caught her eye and she sprang into fighting pose, her face opened wide in challenge. She paused in mid-roar, realizing that it was Theron who entered. He mirrored her posture and then as she calmed, immediately huffed at her to signal his interest.

Her eyes dilated fully in response to his attention. Seeing her reaction, he struck another pose in order to let her more fully appreciate his physique. She oozed over to him, reeking of the madness of desire. "You are here!" she breathed at him, running a hand over his broad shoulder and onto his chest.

"I am here, Signý," was his low and tense reply. It had been some time since he had been with one of his own kind, but his memory was not lacking in remembering them. They had been prime specimens of Dor'an femininity – tall and slender, sleek and strong. This young beauty was not yet as tall as they had been; however, in time she would no doubt become taller. Her prominent muscles were strikingly apparent but did not interfere with her flexibility, making her as graceful as she was strong. Theron found the blotchy spot pattern of her skin most delightful and yearned to see her backside again. His own musk swirled into the air as he dropped his cloth, inviting Signý to deliver a substantial push to the middle of his chest as she growled seductively, "Much better than last time, is this not?"

Rather then reply, he moved like the wind to secure her arms and position behind her in the time-honored manner of Yautja mating. This was not an ooman that he must be cautious about breaking - this was a female who was nearly his equal in strength and would eventually be stronger and perhaps just as skillful. This was true Yautja romance – bold, animalistic and even dangerous. He thrilled as she tried to fight back and break his hold, but he was strong and able to leverage against her. Holding her wrists together with his hands, he ripped at her cloth with a great toe talon to sever its fastening. It fell easily from her willing body. Continuing to use her arms as levers, he bent her head and back down and forward to his will, as his member swelled to bursting in eagerness to prod the virgin female.

There was no need to prepare her as her own mind had done that over the past few cycles. In fact, the interaction of the chest push and subsequent flourishes of musk were usually the only foreplay involved between Hunter and Huntress. Theron admired her backside for a moment as he held her bent forward. Welcoming musk and moisture ran down both her thighs as a glistening beacon guiding the way to her entrance. He held her fast, not realizing that the Healer was sneaking into the room behind him. In a blur, Myn'dill rushed forward to grab a handful of Signý's locks and secure her head back while jamming a needle into her throat. Before he could withdraw it, she was sagging into unconsciousness. Theron wide-faced the Healer, growling his surprise and challenge.

"Stand down, Hunter!" Myn'dill ordered, "Or I'll ram a needle into your neck also – or would your extended spear here be more convenient?"

The gray Hunter eased the female to the floor, still growling. "What the Hel are you doing, Healer? You are the one who convinced me that I was the only solution to her predicament."

"The ruse of her pregnancy had to include you, and I humbly ask your indulgence for that. She must think that you took her. She will awaken eventually, and believe herself pregnant and that she fainted during the experience. Had I alerted you to my plot, your desire to breed would not have been as sincere and she might have caught on. Now, her honor and yours will still be intact. She will not be known as the female who bred before her Chiva, and you will not have to worry about being the defiler of an unmarked female!

"I have administered the hormones that will mimic pregnancy and will also cause some forgetting of what has happened. Her recollection of mating will be foggy at best, but as I said, I had to ensure that your presentation was believable in order for her not to suspect what has really happened. After her Chiva, I will present the truth to her. She will be most angry of course but it will be directed at me not you, and she will be alive! And your honor, which I know you value above all else, is secured. If you had gone ahead with this, Theron, I believe it would have caused a great battle within your mind – an unhealthy state for any Hunter.

"I thank you for your consideration of my honor, Myn'dill. Now I excuse myself to go and take care of this," he pointed to his still erect member which acted as though it were listening in on the conversation and bobbed occasionally as if in agreement.

"Return quickly and do not shower!" Myn'dill called after him. "I will awaken her with another injection, before that happens you must tusk her and be here when she regains consciousness." The Hunter hurried away to polish and retract his spear – certainly more than once. Anger, frustration and relief coursed through him that the Healer had stopped things before he had mounted.

When he returned, he dutifully thrust his sharp tusks into the skin of her back in several likely places. "How many times do you think I should mark her?" he questioned Myn'dill.

"Four would be a reasonable number." Theron reseated his tusks in her back twice more and watched the thin trickles of green blood run over her beautifully spotted skin. The Healer administered the antidote and had Theron get in back of her and retake her arms as though the mating had just finished. "It will require a few moments to work."

"Won't she feel – unsatisfied?" Theron wondered.

"Not at all, I have given her the chemicals of satisfaction along with the remedy to awaken her. I must leave now. You must act satiated, Theron! Then tell her that I must come in to check her pregnancy." He quickly left the room just as Signý began to rumble and fight against the Hunter's hold. When he felt that she had regained her balance, he leapt back out of harm's way. Growling in pretended satisfaction, he admired the several sets of tusk marks on her back.

With no grip on her arms to hold her, she turned to him with sudden affection and pulled him close which surprised him. This was a human action, not the behavior of a Huntress of Yaut. She held him close and whispered, "Theron, you have always been for me. I will bear your pup proudly."

He answered by holding her out at arms length, "I have done this in order for you to pass your Chiva. You must remain silent regarding this encounter, or face disgrace for both of us. Will you do this?"

"I will. For you, Theron."

"I must tell you Signý, although you are most desirable, I only did this in order for you to attend your Chiva with all ability to concentrate. I will not have you killed by the Kainde Amheda! You must understand that although this has brought me pleasure, my heart belongs to your Bearer – Melanie. Will you honor me by never telling her of this?"

Signý's countenance fell. "If that is your desire, I will honor it. I know that she would not understand, and she would most certainly hate you. But understand this – you will always be the one who holds my heart."

"Please climb up on the medical bed, Myn'dill will wish to examine you," Theron requested, placing a call to the Healer that they were 'done'. Myn'dill was nearby and hurried inside where the mist of the start of mating hung heavy in the air. Signý was too inexperienced to realize that in a true mating, the musk would have been much thicker.

"Paya! I could paint the halls with this thick musk!" the Healer exclaimed, playing his part well. He went to Signý and ran his scanner over her. "I am pleased to report that all is well. Are you ready to go to your quarters and rest?" She nodded and closed her eyes, threatening to fall asleep right on his table.

"I will bathe her, Theron, and apply medication so none will catch your scent upon her and suspect this mating. Go, use the shower and then the pool in my quarters, before some Hunter tries to bend you to their rod," he half-joked.

Theron walked away, praying – as many males the Universe over have done after their minds and seed-makers have cleared. But his prayer was not the prayer of the guilty. It was the prayer of concern for others. _It is done. I pray to you Paya that Melanie never learns of this. I pray that you will see that Myn'dill and I did this out of our concern and care for her offspring. I do not deny that Signý is desirable. Help her to realize that there are many worthy Hunters, not only me, to Sire her pups. I ask you Paya, help her to deal with the fact that she has been tricked when the time comes that it is revealed to her. Guide her on Chiva, may she prove herself worthy to bear the mark._

The unBlood Huntress awaked later in a fur-covered bed. Her arms felt sore. Reaching down to her juncture, she felt none of the wetness and juice of before and realized that she had been bathed. _I'm pregnant with Theron's pup! _She felt joy in the knowing, until she remembered that in very few cycles she would embark on Chiva. No one must know that she had done this and that she was with a pup. She marveled that she had been successful in obtaining the seed of her preferred Hunter. That he would be willing to possibly sacrifice his honor for her should have affected her profoundly, but she remembered his words that told her of his love for her mother. He had mated her out of necessity, but she would never capture his heart. A tear ran down her face at the thought as pregnancy hormones disheveled her emotions. She would be burdened by this when trying to attain the Chiva, but it would be easier to do while pregnant then when in the heat of mating season. Once again, she vowed to succeed, she would make her Sire and Bearer proud of her! She would make certain that Theron's 'sacrifice' would not have been in vain.

After time to recover his wits, Theron called on Myn'dill, wishing to discuss the possibility of Melanie bearing his pup – a pup manipulated to be ooman. The two sat in the atrium garden of the Healer's dwelling, sharing a drink and talking. "How have you fared since I last saw you?" the Healer ventured.

"I am well. How does Signý fare in her final preparation?"

"She does quite well. Her body has adjusted to the new hormonal burden and of course, no swelling is expected at this early stage. After Chiva, we will line up her mating with the High Elder. After she is told the truth of her false pregnancy, of course."

"Will you be the one to tell her?"

"Yes. It is my burden as Healer, and as instigator of this scenario."

"I do not envy your job, Myn'dill. I wish to ask you about a pregnancy for Mel."

The Healer looked surprised, "I thought she did not wish to bare a pup."

"A pup no, but an ooman child would be most welcomed – by both of us. If the fetus can be changed so that the ooman heritage is nearly hidden, cannot it be done the other way? An ooman child whose Yautja heritage is hidden?"

Myn'dill clicked thoughtfully. "Theron, you are offering your own pup as an experiment! Is this what you intend?"

"Would it really be an experiment, Healer? Or would it be simply the application of things you already know – just in a different way?"

"The results are not known. The procedure is untried. It is indeed an experiment."

"H'ko. I do not wish to offer up my pup then," he said sadly. Then a peculiar look came over his face, "Are you telling me that pups were experimented on to recreate the Yautja female?"

"The concept and process had to be tested, Hunter."

"What became of the pups?" he asked, disgust clenching at his innards.

"Many of the first ones died, or required euthanasia due to gross deformity. As we became more successful, they were whole and lived. Due to their dishonorable parentage, we could not allow them to reproduce. They were sterilized and they now live as protected Aseigan in the households of the High Elders and other ranking Elders."

"It is unfortunate that the first ones died."

"Those of us who undertook this are haunted by those deaths, Theron. If there had been any other way! There was no recourse. Experiments had to take place in order to recreate our females. There is no price too high for that result. Desperate times call for desperate actions."

"Dishonorable parentage? Who were the Sires? What did you do, permit Eta to breed?"

"We did just that. They bred with ooman females that the Blue Planet had offered to us as part of a tribute program. You are familiar with the fact that BadBlood oomans are turned over to us even now? We place them on the game conserves. Some of the BadBloods are females. They were the ones given to our Eta. All very distasteful, I will admit, but quite necessary. You look faint, Theron."

"I did not know that any of the Eta could actually breed! I thought that was taken from them when they became Eta."

"That happens to most. We were able to acquire a few who were on the way to becoming Eta – before they were castrated. After our breeding program proved successful, they were cut."

Theron's hand went subconsciously to touch his cloth. Castration was a horrible procedure for a male to go through. It was considered a humane way to deal with those destined to become Eta, as they were not normally allowed to breed. He could not imagine having a blade pierce the tender skin and reach up to slice through the connecting cords as some huge hand hooked his balls and hauled them out. He found himself nearly shivering with repulsion at the idea.

"Will you be going to the Blue Planet soon?" Myn'dill asked the Hunter, ready to change the subject.

"Yes, the Matriarch's house needs resupply."

"At least Signý will not accompany you this voyage. Hopefully you will have completed your mission and visit with Mel-an-ee in time to welcome her and her sisters back from Chiva."

The gray Hunter nodded in agreement. "Where is it being held?"

The Healer spread his face in a wide smile, "On the Blue Planet!"

"Then I must go and begin preparations to depart, Myn'dill. I will see you when I return."

"I regret that I was unable to assist you and Mel in your desire to spawn an ooman."

"As do I," agreed the Hunter.

* * *

It was not long after leaving Myn'dill that Theron again crossed the galaxy to visit Earth. His trip was filled with time to longingly dwell on memories of Mel, and also have plenty of anxious thoughts about the girls going to Chiva. They had all been expertly trained. He had even conducted some of the training! The females had all been certified as ready by the high council, so what was he concerned about? About Signý was the answer that immediately entered his mind. _She goes to Hunt thinking she is bearing a pup when she is not._ _Will protectiveness of her unborn somehow sabotage her dependability on the Chiva team? How much will she hate Myn'dill tells her of this ruse? Will her anger extend to me also? Perhaps anger with me would be a positive thing and drive her to mate the High Elder chosen for her. _He brightened at that idea.

The cargo ship pulled into orbit around the turning blue ball while Theron programmed the sequence of short hops to purchase fruit. Seeing that pineapple was again on the list, he clicked approvingly. The warm climate suitable for growing that fruit was always a welcomed visit on this planet which also had sites of bitter cold.

Suddenly, he thought of the Chiva again. It would be held this time in a hidden place near the planet's equator. The former place under the ice in the north having been compromised earlier when it was discovered by oomans. This time, the underground heat bloom would be masked from the site, and not advertise the presence of an ancient pyramid that was capable of spinning its pieces into some huge stone puzzle of life and death. The required ooman sacrifices would probably be brought to the site by the Trainers and released inside, instead of being lured in. Theron wondered if they would be BadBloods or oomans taken or offered from the local populace.

After gathering the appointed list of produce, he landed in his usual hiding place, cloaked the cargo ship and headed for Mel's. He had thoughtfully signaled her when his trip began so that she could prepare for him as they had agreed upon previously.

Cloaked, he rang the doorbell and waited on the front porch. The door opened and he was pulled inside by Melanie's strong arms. "I'm so glad you're here," she gushed, not waiting for him to uncloak.

"You should be glad it is me and not some strange Hunter!" teased Theron, clicking off his cloak which melted away, revealing him in all his alien splendor.

"And what other Hunter would signal me two weeks ahead of time and then ring my doorbell?" she answered. "I'm so happy you are here! How is everyone? How is Signý?"

"Everyone does well, including your daughter. I hope to return in time to welcome all the students from their successful Chiva."

"So it's time finally," she said softly.

"And I have news from Myn'dill about our creating a pup. It is not possible," he said sadly.

"Are you certain? Is he certain?"

"To do it would require the sacrifice of pup lives. It is an untried experiment. I could not allow that just so that we could have a child, Mel."

"No, of course not!" she concurred. "It will be alright, Theron. To tell you the truth, I thought that something like that would be the answer. I'm not all that surprised."

"Where is Mr. Montgomery?"

"Oh, he's napping. He sleeps a bit every afternoon. That's normal for someone his age."

"He continues to function well?"

"He's fine. I don't want to disturb him though. Could we go to your ship?"

"Of course. I would prefer to be alone with you also."

Scribbling a note to her friend, she left the house with the Hunter. To anyone watching it would appear that Melanie was out for an afternoon stroll that included occasionally talking to herself. Only the very sharp-eyed would have noticed a tall blur going beside her, nodding as it traveled along.

They came to the ship's hiding place, and Mel looked around to make certain that she wouldn't be observed walking on air up to the opening and then suddenly disappearing inside. The coast was clear so she led the way in to the now familiar cargo ship. Her Hunter uncloaked inside, his appealing form appearing as the cloaking seemed to melt around him and retreat.

"I've longed for the sight of you again," she said quietly, and found herself whisked from the floor to be carried in his arms. Nuzzling the top of her head, he murmured back, "I have longed for much more than just the sight of you." She was carried to his bedroom, where they both stripped in record time. The rest of the Earth day was spent in exquisite pleasure as they made love. Mel had never felt such gentleness from him, it was as though he were trying to prolong the experience until both of them were begging for release. Such a sweet bond of agonizing pleasure they formed. His unyielding strength and hardness joined with her softness that joyfully gave way to his relentless, yet careful, intrusion. Again and again they came together in the primal bond of male and female. There was no time that passed or concern about anything outside of the metal walls that formed their retreat. Inside the ship, there was only a Hunter and a woman sharing passion in this universe of two.

She stayed with him that night, all next day and the next night too. They spoke of their separate worlds. Mel caught him up on regaining her work, several of the women she had been helping, as well as Mr. Montgomery's health and the small vegetable garden she had started in the yard.

Theron told her of the joy of being in Hawaii to purchase pineapples, and promised that the next visit he would take her along to buy fruit in the exotic places he visited. "I especially enjoy obtaining the fruit of the place called Michigan," he sincerely told her, "but only in the week or two of the warm season." He told her of the upcoming Chiva, and that it was located somewhere on Earth in an equatorial location. He related tales of his own Chiva in the steaming heat of a non-Earth jungle. Mel listened in awe about the turning pyramid that formed one configuration after another to test the skills of the new Hunters. The hard meat prey sounded horrific to her, and a new nightmare formed in her mind of her Signý facing one of them down.

Sensing her fear, Theron told her, "Do not be afraid for her, or any of the Huntresses. They are strong and ready for this. Do you think the High Council would have approved their going otherwise? They are all far too precious to risk."

"Well, if they are so precious, why risk them at all? Why have them perform this ritual killing?"

"They must wear the marks of their Clans before they breed. It is our way, Mel. They must prove themselves strong enough to claim the honor of bearing pups, just as the Hunters they mate must prove themselves before they are allowed to Sire."

"I know. I've heard it and read it. It all sounded so matter-of-fact until my own daughter became involved! Even knowing she has a small chance of being maimed or killed upsets me to no end, Theron!"

"I will contact you right after the Chiva, to assure you of her success then. Would you like that?"

"Yes, it will be a great burden off my mind! Please contact me as soon as you know anything! Uh, Theron? How will you contact me – you don't have a cellphone."

He laughed his clickish chortle, "I can easily tap into your communication system! We have always been able to do that. Even my simple wrist com can do that."

Her face changed expression as she contemplated this. "Then you could call me –even when you are away?"

Theron just stared at her, "Yes, I suppose I could."

"And you never thought about this while you were gone?"

"Well…no, I didn't," he peered sheepishly from below his brow. "We Yautja…I am not one for just talking. I prefer to be with you."

"Well I prefer to be with you, too. But when we can't be together at least we could talk! I'm amazed that hadn't occurred to you!"

"If we conversed on a regular basis, would that not…interfere with your life here? I mean, if you were seeing a human male – would it not make things more difficult."

"It might. But honestly, I've not found anyone I want to be with. I only want you!" she paused as a new thought came into her mind, "Theron, is there, uh, anyone that you have wanted to be with – you know, that talking with me on a regular basis might have interfered with?"

"Did we not agree not to speak of this to one another?"

She nodded her head as accusations boiled up inside her, _so, he WAS with someone else. Damned Hunters are just like men – can't keep it in their pants. But who in the hell was he with? Another woman? Sally? No, that would be suicide – as in death by Consort. The girls haven't been Clan marked yet, but Signý was having problems with early rut…Signý? SIGNÝ? You were with SIGNÝ?_

He scented her accusation before she spoke it. There was no other logical conclusion to make. "Theron, just try and explain to me. Why in the hell did you fuck my daughter?" Anger and hurt fragranced the air with acrid, sour notes and even though he had only come close to doing the deed, he felt guilty as he replied.

"Upon my honor, I give you my word, I have NOT fucked Signý."

"You haven't," tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have not, nor anyone else," he thanked Paya for Myn'dill's interference. Surely the white goddess was looking out for him. If he had mated with Signý, how could he have faced Mel in this moment? Holding her more tightly, he said, "You are my female, Mel. No other. You have my heart and I give it to no other."

"I love you, Theron," she replied. "I know that what you tell me is pure and true. I apologize for accusing you. It is difficult to be away from you for so long."

"It is difficult for me also. If ever you change your mind about living on Earth, you have only to tell me."

"I know."

In the early morning hours, they left the ship and returned to Mr. Montgomery's house. He welcomed them and offered plates of crispy bacon and freshly scrambled eggs. Theron had never enjoyed the earthly treats before and nearly hummed with joy at the flavor of the bacon. "Even cooked this is delightful!" He sampled the whole wheat toast and found it palatable if layered thickly with strawberry jam. When breakfast was finished Mel wiped traces of jam from his tusks with a paper towel.

Mr. Montgomery happily chatted as they set around the table and Mel sipped more coffee. After scenting the brew, Theron flatly refused to take even the smallest sip of it. "I'm happy to have you for a guest again, Theron! How have you been?" They talked for a time as though it were perfectly normal to have a Yautja guest at your kitchen table. Hugh Montgomery noticed that the Hunter was more relaxed during this visit and wondered if he were feeling more at home around them. He also noticed that Melanie seemed a little sad. He knew her feelings for this alien ran deep, so what was there to be sad about? Or maybe she was just tired. She had been at the alien's ship for a very long visit and he was not foolish enough to think that all they had done was talk. Both of them were probably short on sleep. He looked at the faint circles under Mel's eyes and then to the Hunter. There were no circles beneath his, but they did look red.

"That was a hearty breakfast and you know what? A big meal like that digests best during a nap. Could I talk either of you into a mid-day snooze? That means a short sleep, Theron."

The Hunter looked to Mel for her answer. "You know, that sounds like a super idea. How about you?" she asked the Hunter.

"Yes, a short sleep would be refreshing. Would anyone be upset if I simply lay down on the carpet in the room there?" He pointed to the thick rug in front of the fireplace. "Your furnishings are too small and fragile I fear."

"No problem, young fellow!" Mr. Montgomery led the way to the living room. "Here, use these pillows from the sofa if you like. I'll see you later." He headed back through the kitchen to his own bedroom. On the way, he gave Mel a meaningful look and pulled on her sleeve. She followed him to his bedroom.

"What?" she asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Can he hear us in here?"

"I don't think so, but maybe we should whisper."

"You seem sad to me Mel, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Theron and I were hoping to have a baby. And we found out that we can't. It's no big deal really. I'll be okay."

"I don't understand. Is one of you sterile?"

"Not that I know of. We were hoping that our Healer friend would agree to fix the baby's genes so that it would appear human and I could raise it here. But we found out that would be very experimental, so we decided against it."

"I'm so sorry, Mel. I didn't realize that you wanted a child."

"Not just any child, Mr. Montgomery, but a child from the one I care about – the one I love. I'll adjust to this, and when I have – I can always adopt. There are many children out there who need love."

"And a loving alien father," Mr. Montgomery joked. She gave him a playful smack on his arm and he pretended to be gravely hurt. "Alright then, Mel. I just had to check on you."

"I love you, you know. You're like a Dad to me."

"And I love you, dearest Mel. You are like my own daughter."

They hugged and exchanged cheek pecks. Then, Mel went upstairs to find a nap while Mr. Montgomery climbed into his bed and pulled a coverlet over himself to stay warm. _Poor girl. Wish I could do something for her. I remember when my wife wanted a baby. It's a powerful drive._

The Hunter dozed off on the thick rug into dreamless sleep. About an hour later, the acidic ammonia scent of freshly brewed coffee awakened him with a start. Quickly recalling where he was, he rose off the floor and went to the kitchen. There, Mr. Montgomery was puttering around, putting away the breakfast dishes from their earlier repast. "Oh, I see you're awake, Theron. Hope I didn't rouse you making noise here in the kitchen."

"I heard no noise, Sir." Theron answered politely, not seeing any point in raising the issue of the stink of coffee. The human was in fact drinking some from a thick white mug with a round handle.

"I would like to speak of something rather personal to you, Theron. If that's okay with you."

"Speak. I know you to be an honorable ooman."

"I was worried about Mel earlier because I could tell she was unhappy about something. I talked to her, she's like my own daughter you know, and she told me about you two not being able to have a baby."

"It is most regrettable. I would happily have my offspring from Mel appear ooman, seeing as it would add to her happiness to raise them here on Earth. But it is not to be. We will adjust."

"Well, I have an idea. But I wanted to run it by you – you know get your approval of my idea before saying anything to Mel."

The Hunter was inquisitive now, just what had this male thought of? "I would be honored to hear your idea, Sir. Especially as it pertains to having a child."

"Mel told me that it was possible that she might adopt a child – you know one who doesn't have a parent for whatever reason. But she sounded to me like she really longed to be pregnant. To have that experience of growing her own flesh and blood inside her. She also told me that she wanted to have the child of someone she loved. That would be you of course, Theron."

The Hunter listened carefully as the man laid the foundation for his idea. "Well, you know that I love Melanie, in the way a father loves his daughter. And she loves me, in the way a child loves her father. So, I was thinking that perhaps I could be the father of a child for her. I mean, since you cannot."

Theron's forehead actually wrinkled in concentration. "So, do you believe she would allow you to mate her?"

"Wha? What? Oh my God, no. What I'm talking about is artificial insemination, my boy. I would contribute my offering, and a physician would see to it that Melanie became pregnant. I don't really know how it all works, but women have it done all the time. I'm sure it isn't cheap, but I have some funds set aside. It would be my honor, Theron, to gift you and Melanie with a child to call your own. And I'd love to be a grandpa!"

"This is an honorable idea, Sir. I approve of it most sincerely. But it is Mel's decision, as she is the one to bear it."

Later that day, Mel listened closely as Mr. Montgomery and Theron explained the idea to her. She sat for a moment, her face an unreadable blank. Slowly, a look of joy began to form. "You two are the most thoughtful males in the entire universe!" She went and hugged both of them. "Thank you for such an incredible idea, Mr. Montgomery."

"We must find the right Doctor for you, Mel," her landlord suggested.

"Nope. Don't need one. You guys forget that I'm a farm girl. I've watched and even helped with artificial insemination of cattle for years. I know just what we need. But first, I need to start monitoring myself for my most fertile time of the month. Don't want to waste your donation, Grandpa," she giggled.

"I appreciate that," he replied with a smile, "I'm not the young man I used to be."

A few days later, Theron bid Melanie goodbye. He hoped that when he returned it would be to a happily pregnant female. He would need to run at full speed to make it back to Yaut in time to welcome the returning Huntresses. Then he planned to become extremely scarce as Myn'dill broke the news to Signý.

**A/N: Muwhahahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We'll deal with the Chiva details in the continuation of the Paya series. I've been releasing chapters very quickly (as if you hadn't noticed), just doing a great deal of writing before I start my new job in a few days when I won't have as much time. Plus it's been rainy which is wonderful. Yea, I suspect I won't get as many reviews this way, but that's ok. Those of you who do review always tell me what you think! And thanks for that, btw. And speaking of btw – no one has said anything about the art work I worked so hard to piece together for this fic. :::Sobs into second glass of wine:::Hey! What are the green swirls doing in there?:::Oh…c'jit!:::**

**Chapter 10: Favored**

Theron waited patiently while the lengthy time/space connection to the primitive communication device on Earth was made. He heard a sort of ringing and then the voice of Mr. Montgomery saying, "Hello?"

"It is Theron. I request to speak with Mel-an-ee." The matter of fact message didn't faze the mellow human. He now knew the Hunter Theron. Theron was making a phone call and wanted to speak with Mel. Good. Nothing unusual about a guy calling a girl in Mr. Montgomery's flexible mind.

"Oh sure, Theron. Good to hear your voice. Let me get her for you." The next sounds were of the human male's footsteps tottering off and then his voice now fainter in the distance, "Mel, Theron's on the horn for ya!" Then the sound of smaller, lighter footsteps could be heard running through the house.

"Theron?"

"Yes, it is I. Signý completed her Chiva successfully. She is safely on Yaut."

"Oh, thank God! And thank you for calling me. I've been anxious to hear from you."

"The Chiva ship made it back to Yaut just after I did. The females are all safely back and have earned their mark. So now, things are rather…disrupted around here."

"Disrupted?"

"The females are ready to be mated now. There seems to be some disagreement on the High Council. I do not know the details – only that they have been in session with the Matriarch for some time now."

"Well, I'm sure they'll sort everything out. When will I see you?"

"Not soon. Many things are in disorder because of this High Council meeting. In fact, all ships are grounded right now, which I find extremely odd. As soon as I can leave, I will."

"Will you bring Signý? I'd love to hear all her adventures."

"I do not know." He stalled, uncomfortable with the thought of being around the Huntress. "She will undoubtedly be pregnant and I do not know if she will be permitted to travel. Are you pregnant yet?" He redirected Mel on to the next logical topic.

"Nope. I've been through several fertile periods now, but still no positive pregnancy test." She lowered her voice, "I love Mr. Montgomery for what he's doing – but I'm not sure how, uh, fertile he is at his age."

"Is it possible for you to obtain another donor?"

"I don't want to carry some stranger's baby, Theron."

"I understand. You need to know the honor of the Sire. Most understandable."

"Uh, yea, I would need to know that."

"I anticipate being with you again very eagerly, Mel."

"I look forward to being with you too. So…I'll just see you when you get here."

"Yes." The line went dead.

"What's the news, Mel?" asked Mr. Montgomery.

"Well, all the girls made it through their Chiva and are home safe – thank God! I wish I'd somehow been able to welcome Signý home, but I'm here trying to get pregnant! There's some kind of disagreement or something going on. The High Council and Sally have been meeting over it. Theron says it has actually disrupted space travel! I bet those horny old geezers are fighting over who gets which female – even though they said they had it all sorted out."

Mr. Montgomery snorted, "Horny old geezers? Careful there, Mel – that's hitting, shall we say, below the belt."

"HA!" she snapped back. "He also wanted to know if I was pregnant yet, and of course I'm not – but we can keep trying."

"Mel, I know that getting pregnant can be a hit or miss thing, but I'm wondering if I should get a sperm count done. It may be that all of mine are going around on crutches. It never took my wife long to get pregnant, but I was much younger then."

"Well, maybe it's not your fault. Maybe it's me. I mean, true I've had one child but I really don't know how fertile I am."

"Well, good lord, don't go get one of those fertility shots that makes you have eight babies!"

"Can you imagine have eight mini-you kids running around? But that makes me wonder if the Yautja have anything that might help us. If I'm not pregnant by Theron's visit, I'll ask him to ask Myn-dill."

* * *

The gray Hunter was anxious. He had planned to be off the home rock and on the way to Melanie before Myn'dill broke the news to Signý, and plainly, he wasn't. He had been in the great crowd, perhaps the largest ever gathered, to welcome home the victorious females. They had marched off the ship carrying a bevy of excellent trophies. The Kainde Amedha hatch had been a large one for this significantly sized Chiva and much to everyone's satisfaction it had been entirely wiped out. Several of the females carried Hunt scars which they showed off to the admiring crowd as they disembarked. Each one also bore a newly graven forehead scar signifying their Clan - the Clan of their Sire. Theron examined the two that now sported the mark of the Dor'an. Strong and worthy, although not as tall as the rest of the females with the exception of Signý, the pair walked down the ramp way holding hard meat skulls and tail points.

At the bottom of the ramp, each female was escorted away by a cluster of black armored Arbitrators, Aldúlfr's own, to safety. Scores of bellowing fights broke out along their way as the sudden wave of feminine musk paved a path of competitiveness through the hordes of suddenly frustrated males. The Arbitrators did not stop to settle any of the disputes. Yautja males competing for a female was normal and self-limiting. Their mission was to see the females safely to the well-guarded quarters where the High Elders or other carefully chosen males were waiting for them. The first mating season in over one-hundred long cycles had begun!

Signý waited her turn to come down the ramp with the others. Her hands were damp with excitement and her stomach quivered with every beat of her heart. Everyone was chittering in excited tones. They were true Huntresses now and full adults within their respective Clans. If she was now magically an adult, why did she have the stomach flutters of a pup? She fingered the still sore scar on her head. It was not Dor'an, but she hoped that Theron would still find her pleasing. She had managed to come through the ordeal without revealing or compromising her pregnancy and should be feeling extremely self-confident. Instead, she felt tentative, unsure of something…but what? The roars of approval and welcome began as soon as the airlock opened.

She followed Ulfrde and Arndís in the only group of three bearing the same Clan symbol. She thought to herself that perhaps the idea of separate Clans was a quaint and worn thing, best left behind with the rise of this new generation of Matriarchs who had been raised together as sisters. _We see no Clan divisions between us, only the honest differences of size, temperament and skill. I wonder how all the different marks could be combined to make a single mark. _She nearly made an audible chuff as she visualized a Yautja taking the time out on the Hunt to carve such a complex glyph onto his or her forehead. Perhaps everyone should simply sear a large dished out area of their cranial skin!

Gripping her trophies, she tried to search the crowd for Theron but there were simply too many Hunters, mostly taller than she, for her to find him. Perhaps he would seek her out later to congratulate her on her achievement and check on the well-being of his unborn pup. She was cut off from her Hunt Sisters as the group of Arbitrators closed around her like a tight shell and quickly bore her away. She heard the growls and roars coming from all sides as the hefty law-keepers pushed on and made a path for her. Vicious challenges and smacking hits could be heard through the din and she was suddenly grateful for the suffocating shelter around her.

At last they reached what were to be her quarters and the door was opened. She walked inside and looked around to find them quite empty. _Theron will be by as soon as he is able, _she told herself and proceeded to the trophy wall to select the correct placements for her prizes. She wanted the light to shine off the skulls and beckon the viewer over to examine them more closely. Hanging them in the best position that the current room light offered, she stepped back to admire, and then walked into the room from the door to see if they created the desired effect. Signý congratulated herself on her room décor savvy as the glint from the skulls caught the corner of her eye and made her head turn. Just then, the com signaled a visitor. She nearly ran to answer it, "Theron?"

"H'ko, Signý, it is Myn'dill. May I enter?"

"Sei! I appreciate you stopping by to check on me. Most thoughtful, Honorable Healer." She unset the lock to allow him entrance and resumed her check of the trophy positioning.

"That is most attractive," he observed, her talent in placing skulls not lost on the Healer. "It caught my eye as soon as I entered. But I am not here to speak of trophies. May we be seated?" The Healer seemed almost grim to Signý. She offered him a seat at the large table when a chill came over her. Had something happened to Theron, or her mother?

"Is something wrong with my Bearer, or Theron?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"With Mel? Theron? No. They are well. But I must speak to you." He adjusted himself in his seat and wished for a glass of c'ntlip. "Signý, as you know, you entered your season before you should have. It was not a normal situation if you recall."

"Yes, I recall."

"I had to arrive at a plan that would keep everyone's honor intact. Your dishonor, had anyone known that you became pregnant before proving yourself, would have been something that none of us would have wished to see happen. You are an honorable and skillful Huntress, and I welcome you to our Clan!"

She answered with as much dignity as she could muster, "I am honored by your welcome, Myn'dill. And also by your arrival at a solution for my early maturation. I have told no one, and no one suspects."

"That is good, Signý. Because you are not pregnant."

She set there staring at him, his words taking some time for her to comprehend. Then slowly, she spoke, protesting, "But I am! Your test confirmed it! I remember!"

"If you recall my words, my test confirmed that everything was alright, not that you were pregnant. Theron never bred you. It was all a ruse, created by me, to help you attend and succeed at your Chiva. I gave you the hormones to simulate a pregnancy, Signý. You are not pregnant!"

Her jaws opened in wonder, and then in anger. She waved her mandibles in confusion, "But how did you trick me? I remember Theron and I together! I remember his ardor as well as his scent!"

"Signý, what you remember is indeed the musk and interest of Theron, but he was tricked as well. Do you recall, before you were with Theron, how you went into desperate need of the rut? Do you recall how I had the Elder appointed to you brought into the room and how you attacked him?"

She thought for many long moments, tapping her tusks and scrunching her brow. "I…I remember the need. I have never felt anything so strongly. I remember the huge Hunter you brought to me – that was one of the High Elders?"

"Sei, he was the High Elder of our Clan. You nearly tore his mandibles off!" Myn'dill chortled. "The only way I was able to rescue him was by promising you what you kept screaming that you wanted."

"I don't remember that part, my memory seems to be in disconnected pieces."

"You were calling for Theron, Signý." Her face began to turn that embarrassing shade of green.

"I don't remember that. But, it is true that I have always been attracted to him."

"I talked him into being with you. I explained that it was your only option to Chiva. And out of his great concern for you and his great affection for your Bearer – he risked his honor and went to you. He did not suspect that at the last moment I would interrupt his efforts. When I did, I sedated you and implanted you with the hormones to mimic pregnancy. When you awakened, you perhaps thought that you had merely fainted?"

Signý sat listening, her head bowed. "I don't remember just what I thought. But I am ashamed that I have caused everyone so much trouble!"

"It was not your fault. You were exposed to male musk at too young an age. It happens."

"From Theron?"

"Yes, I am certain of it."

"He told me it was his fault." She looked off into the distance, remembering their post-coital conversation. "This isn't right, Myn'dill, not right at all. But…I remember that I gave you little choice."

"I don't know if the Elder who was your chosen mate will even be able to rut again after the solid pounding you gave him," the Healer joked.

"Chosen? Did you say - chosen? I had no voice in the matter," her voice stayed dangerously calm. "The High Elders got together and made the choice for me. Listen to me now Healer. I still reject their choice. Just who is the female here? I will make my own choosing, and then if another wishes to challenge him – so be it. It is our way. Tell THAT to the High Council! You may leave Healer."

"Signý, the hormones that are making you think you are pregnant are declining rapidly now. You will feel the full force of the rut come upon you, perhaps very quickly. If you truly wish to exercise a choice, make it soon! Your mind will not function well when the need to breed takes over."

"You know Healer, I would choose Theron again if I were not now too embarrassed to face him. He is completely honorable, skilled and strong."

"He is indeed. I will leave now, please inform me of your choice and I will do what I can to help you. I do not know if the High Council will honor this, Signý."

"Then I will go before them. I must speak with the Matriarch. I will consult with you later Healer, and…Myn'dill, I know that I am upset now and will be calmer later. I trust that I will eventually appreciate what you have done on my behalf." He bowed to her and left, even as she was signaling Sally on the com.

After going through several Aseigan, she finally heard the familiar ooman voice on the other end, "Signý? What is it dear?"

"You have always been like my second mother, and right now, I need you! I need to talk with you. Please…may I come over?" Signý could not help the sobbing that now came.

"I'll be right there."

Sally came on the wind, her entourage of guards bowling over a few pairs of Hunters still grabbling over the long-gone scent of fertile females. Leaving them all outside the room, she used her master code to enter. There in a chair sat the forelorn Huntress, looking very disheveled and crying her eyes out. The Matriarch rushed to her side, "Signý, what is wrong? Please tell me."

Comforted by the scent and presence of the female she'd known almost since birth, Signý spilled out all that had happened. Sally said nothing except to encourage her to continue. After the female had told her tale, she hiccupped softly a few times. Grabbing a clean cleansing cloth that had been handed to her, she wiped her eyes and face dry, and then raised her very red eyes to the Matriarch who began speaking, "You know, I have been so focused on raising you pups, getting you trained and off to Chiva, and then pregnant. I never stopped to think about things from your angle. Here you've been raised your entire life to believe that females are the leaders of this society and then we expect you to calmly mate with whomever we've preselected for you with no input on your part. You're right, Signý. Things are most definitely, 'not right' with this! Let me go to the Council on your behalf. They do listen to me on many things. Let me see what I can do for you, and for all my girls. I wonder if any of the others are feeling like you?"

Sally soon found out that while a few of her daughters had accepted the mate waiting in their quarters for them, most had successfully fought their suitors until they fled. Those High Council Elders who found themselves rejected were soon at a meeting attended by the Matriarch who had also suddenly called for all space traffic to be halted, in order to keep any males grounded that her daughters might want.

This was the first and perhaps only time, that the Matriarch would completely rule a High Council meeting. The call of rut and subsequent rejection and beatings had both crazed and demoralized the Elders to some extent. They growled and argued with each other and with Sally. Several times she screamed back at them. Eventually an agreement was reached. The Council disbanded the meeting and Sally went home seemingly pleased with the outcome. She contacted Signý and confirmed – she would be able to mate whomever she chose. However, he would be subject to the normal risk of challenge for the right to mate her.

In her room, a more cheerful Signý had been thinking and researching the pedigree and credentials of many Hunters. Some she knew, many she didn't as they had been presented to her by the 'matchmaker' app of the computer which was a little slow to load having not been called upon in so many cycles. Many on the High Council indeed had distinguished credentials, but none of them appealed to her heart. A few of them had even gotten a bit fat, she thought, from spending too much time in their council seats. Who was to say that some of the younger Hunters would not produce a pup as fine as they would? The age of the Sire was not a factor in her mind, Yautja remained fertile and functional their entire lives and females had always sought out the older, proven Hunters. Bloodline and trophies were important to Signý, but also important to her was the way she felt around a male. Unknown to her, it was a small betrayal of her human heritage. Unable to name it herself, what she desired was to mate someone she felt comfortable around - someone who honored her and respected her individuality. She had grown cold sitting at the console and interrupted her research to grab a fur from the bed.

She read on, examining the portraits of each candidate and noting good features and then, pulling up his lists of trophies and successful missions, as well as any judgments against him.. In times past, it had been the custom to actually call on a Hunter and ask to see his trophies. In light of the near riots set off by the returning Huntresses, and the fact that the Council had already appointed mates to them, the custom had been suspended.

Finally, deciding to follow not just her study but also her heart, she put in the requested call to Myn'dill. He was not available, so she left him a message, "Honorable Myn'dill, with the blessing of our Matriarch and the High Council, I have made a decision. As you requested, I am calling to let you know. Also, I am suddenly not feeling well. Please attend me." Then she went to take a soak, perhaps the warm waters would sooth her shivers and attack of dizziness. She eased into the blessing of the bath and sat where the water could just reach over her shoulders. Resting her head against the side she tried to clear her mind of everything except the Hunter she had just settled on. Honorable? Most certainly! Strong and skilled? She had admired his skill for a long time and had heard stories of his strength. How embarrassed would she be to show her interest in him? "Not at all," she murmured to the water, "In fact, I have always felt comfortable in his presence." The rightness of her choice settled in her soul and she rested, confident that her body would begin to desire him as the hormones continued to wear off.

* * *

In the meantime, Theron was pleased to see that the spaceport was allowing departures again. He requested and received a list of items from Sally and was off to prepare the ship, happy to be going to see Mel again. He remembered that was going to pick her up first before going for fruit because she wanted to go with him. Happily, he saw that pineapples were on the list again, as well as fruit from Michigan. It was probably getting somewhat cold at the base of that hand-shaped place he noted. The environmental mesh would keep him comfortable, but he'd have to ask Melanie to bring warm clothing. It would be a good trip and if his mate was not yet pregnant? It would be an excellent trip!

* * *

Myn'dill was rushing to Signý's apartment. The usually calm Healer fussed at the hovercraft to go faster and cursed those in his way. He wished for an onboard canon to dispatch the other vehicles in front of him that were going slowly for NO GOOD REASON! Flexing his mandibles and clicking in anger, he finally parked near her place, and then dashed the rest of the way, his medical pack smacking into his thigh. Signý was not feeling well, her message had stated. Had she contracted something during the Hunt? How could it have escaped his careful examination upon her return? He had gone onto the Hunt ship and carefully screened each female for any disease before they got off the ship. Had he missed something?

He waved past the guards outside her door and sprang into the room as quickly as the door opened. Signý greeted him with a nod, still damp from her bath. She had hurried through the dryer and only had a fur wrapped around her middle for modesty. Not that he was worried about that. He was a Healer and he had seen everything. "What seems to be the trouble? How do you feel?"

"I feel very strange, Myn'dill. I was studying, as you suggested and made my selection when this…this sensation came over me! In fact, I thought for a moment that I might become unconscious!"

His face displayed the utmost concern as he approached her. Scenting her musk which had begun to spice the air around him, he fumbled in his kit for the scanner. Had she reacted badly to the sudden hormone withdrawl? He began running the scanner over her, testing from head lock to toe talon. Her core temperature appeared considerably warmer, but that was expected in a female going into heat, plus she had apparently just come from the bath. He was nearly knocked over when she abruptly stood, leaving her fur behind and gave him a hearty whack right in the middle of his chest. He stood in confusion for a moment, perfunctorily still running the scan which he now paid no attention to, but instead looked down into the lovely wide brown eyes. "Catch me if you can!" she chirped in initiation of a mating game and was off. Her naked backside was a lovely spotted flash before she disappeared into the next room.

_She chose me to Sire her first pup! I did not see that coming. Certainly, she is extremely attractive. What will the High Council say about this? Theron? None of them are here to challenge me…pauk them! _Dropping his bag and his cloth, he momentarily puffed up, and then raced after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fused**

Heaving for air from the round of their latest union, Myn'dill and Signý lay collapsed on a heap of fur frantically pulled from the bed to the floor of her room. It had been called into service to support yet another mating posture known to the innovative Healer. Signý had idly wondered, before shoving her challenge into his chest, if he would be as virile as the Hunters whose descriptions read aloud from the smuggled diaries of famous Matriarchs had kept her and her siblings up well into the night at Training camp. Now thoroughly rutted and completely satisfied, she wondered no longer. Her choice of a mate had been exceedingly satisfactory and no doubt a violent conquest was already underway inside her.

The entrance to her womb had been repeatedly prodded into orgasmic frenzy which had opened the way to a tidal wave of seminal fluid bearing vast multitudes of thrashing Yautja sperm. Sperm possessing huge jaws and strong tails - living packages of genes with each package programmed to survive. They fought and consumed each other in the contest to be the survivor who had the strength to join with Signý's fat ova. Released from her egg stores, the ova floated casually through her reproductive system in no hurry to be impregnated. It waited in regal fashion as if it were part of the conspiracy that would allow only the strongest, only the fittest sperm to finally wiggle through her cell membrane and pair up with the genetic material within to create a novel set of components that would grow into a pup the world had not seen before.

"Bath?" the glowing female questioned between breaths, running a hand over the sweat-gleamed bicep nearest to her. The Healer turned on his side, responding to her touch with one of his own upon her beautiful face. Gentling over the top of her perfectly symmetrical forehead, he dragged the pads of his fingers, with talons carefully uplifted, to the perfection of one temple and ran a thumb across her brow while letting his sight rest inside of hers.

He especially admired those large brown eyes which were always so expressive of her thoughts. She had not yet had to time to learn the veil an older female used to conceal her emotions. There were those senior Yautja who eventually mastered control of their scent. The skillful could still search into their eyes and often discern the truth. The cleverest of Elders and Matriarchs eventually learned to control any betrayal by their gaze and once it was mastered, they never seemed quite as Yautja as before.

Signý's orbs were not set into her skull as deeply as a pureblood's. In Myn'dill's opinion, which had suddenly coalesced while he was admiring one of her spars in training camp, they were exquisitely edged by the fine strength of her brow ridges. Pausing in his admiration of her, he finally processed her question. "I would prefer that you shower with me," the Hunter murmured. "Bathing might disrupt what I have hopefully accomplished with you."

"Then would we have to start all over?" she questioned, attempting to mask fatigue and feign a lack of knowledge.

"Indeed, most delightful one - we would," he replied most seriously, sending a fresh invitation of his earthy musk in her direction.

Signý huffed at the enticing scent of continuing ardor for her, privately wondering how long he could keep this up. He raised a brow after a few moments, still waiting for a reaction to his musky provocation. She eventually spoke, "I am…considering…Myn'dill. I am considering what would happen if I told you that I would enjoy you again. However, my body says that it would complain most strenuously!"

He clicked and chortled gently at her, knowing that when she reached full maturity, it would be himself who would be challenged to keep up. "May you always be so considerate of your own body, Signý, and of the body of your mating partner."

"I suspect that future encounters will only prove to me that you are a most formidable champion of the mating challenge, Myn'dill."

"Only when properly motivated," he clacked suavely at her. "And who is to say that I will not challenge anyone else you might choose in the future?" His great taloned hand, so coarse and dark on the back and yet pale with tiny smooth scales on the palm, ran tenderly over the smooth planes of her belly. "You are a great treasure, Signý. I am honored that you chose me."

"I considered several. But it was very clear to me that you were a superior male and I have always felt at ease around you Myn'dill. I don't know why, but that was important to me."

"It is explainable. I have been frequently in your household and also one of your Trainers - it is very normal for a female to want to be with a known male for the first time. Later, when you are larger and stronger, you may relish the idea of someone unknown."

"I might, but this time…this has been perfect. I am the one honored…to bear your Bloodline."

"You do not wish it was Theron?" he dared her.

She understood that this was not any sort of criticism or challenge, but a fair question. "In purity, no. I am proud that you will Sire my first. I don't know why I had not thought of you before. My mind was clouded, Myn'dill. It was as though Theron was some addictive substance and I could desire only him. His allure seems dim now that I am with you. There is also the fact that he prefers my mother. She is probably pregnant with his offspring by this time."

Myn'dill affectionately stroked at one of her locks, "Such is the way of a female who has repeatedly scented a single male's musk during her puphood. I believe that Theron is remorseful for not having been more careful around you. He did not realize what would happen and by the time he became educated it was too late. This is one reason that every Clans' pups are reared by their Bearers until they go for training. Siring males only visit to see the growth of their offspring, and how the Bearer fares. They are not trying to gain the interest of the female until the mating season when new pups are safely sequestered at Training camp. What happened with you was not unheard of, but it was unusual."

"Shall we shower then?" she asked, "And eat? Suddenly I'm famished!"

"A good sign indeed!" trilled the Healer. Still feeling the closeness of mating, they went to the shower and bathed in the warm streams of water pouring under pressure from the stone portals, stopping at intervals to embrace the firm fitness of each others body or to run extended jaws in fondness over one another's face. Myn'dill's bolder mandibles easily encompassed her feminine ones, letting her feel the power of his most intimate embrace. Here was truly a male worthy of sparking new life within her. In time, she would grow larger than he, but her side-jaws would always be demure and desire the strong grip of a virile Hunter around them.

Later, as they were drying, Myn'dill began to speak, "I know that you and your Bearer are close. There is something I wish to tell you, Signý. Mel-an-ee will not bear Theron's pup. Theron requested for me to assist them in creating a pup in which the ooman characteristics would be dominant. We have agreed this far too risky for the pup as it would be an experiment. So the idea has been abandoned."

"How unfortunate for them! Is there no way for you to perfect the technique without risk to the pup?"

"In order to create YOU, much experimentation was done. I regret to tell you that some pups died."

Signý's nimble young mind was already poking holes in all the corners, searching for a solution. "There must be some way to create a synthetic joining, one that would appear to be real – but isn't – to test on. No Healer is as brilliant as you are. Think on it, Myn'dill – for me? And Mother and Theron, too!"

"I will ponder it further," he promised, trying not to bask too much in her enthusiastic praise.

They ventured together to Signý's dining table and feasted ravenously. The rut used many calories and was dehydrating as well. Flask after flask of water was quaffed as they replenished themselves. Then, after more fond touches, the Healer departed for his own quarters to rest. Left behind in her own rooms, the freshly mated female sought her own rest, while wondering if her pregnancy had yet begun.

She ran her delicate claws over her abdomen, trying to imagine it larger and stretched out. What would it feel like to have a living pup inside? It would roll and tumble within its warm, dark pool as it grew larger and waited to be born. Signý knew that it would be a she. All the new females' pups were to be interfered with in order to produce only females. It was to continue that way for some time – until enough females had been born to replenish the stock of Bearers for the race. She grew a little sad with the realization that she might never know the joy of bearing a male pup.

The next day, the Healer revisited Signý and brought along his medical bag. She could not suppress her joy at seeing him again and impulsively greeted Myn'dill by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He tried not to show his surprise. Never before had he been greeted in this way on the following cycle after a rut by his female. Within the span of a night the closeness brought about by the rut always waned. For Signý to demonstrate such continued feeling for him was not something he had ever experienced. In fact, some females never felt any connection at all with the males that bred them and the same was true of some males. Myn'dill reminded himself that Signý was three-quarters human. Her Blue Planet nature could be expected to peek out now and again. He didn't mind it…in fact, deep down inside, he enjoyed her continued affection.

The Healer gently extracted himself from his mate's arms and gave her a most thorough scan. He checked the scan and then did it again. Clicking excitedly, he allowed himself to finally believe the device's report. "You are pregnant, Signý!" She gave a decidedly un-adult squeal of joy followed by a hop as she straddled the Healer's waist with her strong thighs. Balancing herself by holding onto his shoulders she opened her mandibles and embraced his face, wriggling her way inside his outer jaws.

"Signý…he breathed onto her, his loins beginning to glow from her closeness, "please refrain from this. It is very stimulating and we must not now. You are pregnant with your first pup. Your entire body must be treated with care!" He managed to pull her off and set her down on her feet. Joy tempered with concern radiated from her eyes. "It will be a fine pup, do not worry. You must simply be cautious for a while to ensure it has settled. Do you understand?"

"I understand, don't worry, Myn'dill. I will be careful and take good care of myself."

"May I suggest some things?"

"Please," she invited him to a chair and then sat near him, totally absorbed in the instructions he gave her.

* * *

On Earth, to her delight Melanie had joined Theron in provisioning the ship with all the Matriarch's requested supplies. The visit to the tropics to obtain pineapple had been lovely. Melanie and her Hunter had discovered a stretch of deserted beach. They walked along, her arm through his, and felt the sand move under their feet, leaving sugar grains stuck between their toes. Mel looked back at their trail and giggled at the claw punctures Theron's feet left at the end of every toe. He cocked his head, wondering at her laughter.

"What is funny?"

"Oh, I was just comparing our footprints," she replied gaily. "But here comes the ocean to erase them!" The tide was rising and the water lapped higher on the beach, smoothing away their marks and leaving flat damp sand. "You know, Theron, I think this is our honeymoon! Care for a swim?"

"I have not been in your ocean before. The salt water will be very drying to my skin. Perhaps you will help me oil it when we get back to the ship?"

"Oh, you can count on it," she agreed. She waded in, grasping his hand and tugging on it. Tentatively, he stuck in his great toe. The next wave came quickly and crashed into his ankles, surprising him into a small jump. They waded farther out until the sea was waist deep on Theron, and nearly up to Mel's neck.

"I am not accustomed to water that moves like this," he explained, thinking of his earlier startle. Then, masking his moment of vulnerability, he dove in headfirst. Mel looked all around and in spite of the clear water could not tell where he had gone. Suddenly she felt movement from behind and then great arms grabbed her as he shot up out of the water as gracefully as a dolphin. She had time to take a large breath before he dove again, holding her closely. She chanced the salt water by opening her eyes and found it stung a little, but was tolerable. Fish darted about the reef ahead of them in the clear aqua water. Then suddenly the Hunter was moving to the surface so she could get air. He could have stayed down several minutes longer, but knew that human lung capacity was more limited. They swam like this for quite a while, the Hunter holding Mel and diving down for them to peer at fish, a ray and a sea turtle. The shadows were lengthening by the time Theron swam them back to the shore.

Once on the sand, he pronounced the salt water very refreshing. Walking the beach, they let the breeze dry their clothing as nature treated them to a spectacular tropical sunset. The water went deep blue and then purple as the glowing ball lowered into the ocean. Mel almost expected to hear a hiss as the fiery sun touched down on the horizon and the sky went pinkish orange in celebration of the day.

After sunset, they stole to the edge of a beach celebration. Hiding in the shadows of the many rocks there, they watched the softly swaying dancers as captivated as one of the tourists. Both Mel and Theron jumped as loud drumming started to announce a bevy of male dancers who jumped onto the center of the sand stage. They wore grass-like skirts around their calves, and a sort of wrapped fabric loincloth. One had a torch he twirled and danced about with. Mel was more interested in her Hunter's reaction to the scene then watching the dancers for herself. His eyes flashed and she caught him tapping talons into the sand in time with the drum beat. "You like this?" she questioned with a smile.

"It is most stimulating!" he replied, grasping her waist almost feverishly.

"Do you have anything like this on Yaut?"

"No. We have drums, but they are for ceremonies. This would appear to be a celebration."

"It is. Let's have our own celebration, Theron – right now, right here."

As she pulled the willing Hunter down onto the sand with her, she issued a warning, "Be careful not to get any sand on your, ah, male part, Theron. If you do, we'll both be very unhappy tomorrow." Softly growling his understanding, he went down on his back and pulled her on top.

Many feet away from their rocky hide-out, a crowd of lei bedecked mainland tourists sat watching Hawaiian entertainers dance and sing for their pleasure. They drank too much and devoured servings of fish, pork and even a little poi. One of them softly said to the other, "I just love the sounds of the coconut shells clicking together, don't you?"

"Shells? Clicking?" He looked around at the various performers with drums, uke and guitar. "Marge, I don't see any coconut shells. What are you talking about? Did you have too many umbrella drinks?" A look of concern filled his face as he examined his wife.

"No, Herb! All I've had this evening are Virgin Marys – I'm not falling off the wagon just because it's our vacation. I heard clicking, I tell you!"

A muffled roar trumpeted across the beach and interrupted the evening. Marge latched onto Herb's arm. "What in God's name was that?" All the startled guests looked around until the host took the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe the seals on the beach are restless this evening." Everyone laughed and tittered and the show went on.

Deep in the shadows, a large figure was lying on his back with a small woman astride him. His face waved about as he grasped the wad of cotton cloth that was once her sundress and spit it across the sand. "Why did you do that?" he sputtered, in between coughs.

"I was trying to quiet you! I don't want a village out here hunting the beach for a lion! So, I stuffed my dress in your mouth at the last minute. I think it worked – a little."

"Perhaps it would be best to return to the ship rather than suffocate from inhaling your clothing."

Mel's soft laughter traveled across the night, but was lost to the tourists who were engaged in trying to learn the lovely swaying dance with graceful hand movements. "I thought Hunter's were fearless!" she taunted him.

The dancers were mesmerizing. She stood and tried to imitate them, gently moving her naked hips in time to the music. Theron reached for her discarded clothing and then she felt the Hunter's grip upon her waist as he tugged her to rest upon him once more, rumbling, "Let me demonstrate to you again – I am without fear. Shake the sand from your muffling fabric, female!"

**A/N: This one was short and hopefully sweet. I must take my own advice here - 'say what you have to say and then sit down'. Now onto the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So good to have my muse back! She went on strike during my illness and start of a new job, which is going well btw. What a horrible feeling to sit at the laptop with fingers on the keyboard and – nothing! Thanks to those who take the time to read and review. I enjoy reading your reaction to each chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Fettered**

Mr. Montgomery hung up the phone with an audible sigh. "Is anything wrong?" asked Mel hovering in the kitchen over the leftovers she was heating up via the microwave.

"Oh, I got tired of waiting to hear something and I called my doctor's office. Spoke with Nurse Chapel. The results of my test came back and, as feared, my sperm count is very low. I'm so sorry, Mel! I know you and Theron have been counting on me."

She left her heated dish and came over to hug him, "Its okay, Mr. Montgomery. We both appreciate what you tried to do for us. You know, there are lots of kids out there who need a parent. So the next step is to apply for adoption. There's more than one way to get a kid, ya know!"

The man looked at her face carefully, searching for signs of forced bravery but finding none. He accepted her graceful transition from trying for a pregnancy to trying to adopt, unaware that Mel had been considering this for some time. She knew from her pregnancy with Signý that she was fertile. And only the Lord knew how many times she had placed her kind landlord's fresh donation inside herself in yet another futile attempt at insemination. The idea of becoming pregnant from a stranger was repulsive to her – and she'd been unable to ascertain why. But it was, as she had given considerable thought to this option and every time she had the same reaction – NO. She had begun researching adoption several months ago when yet another menses had informed her that pregnancy still eluded her. Mel had decided to adopt as a single parent, unable to imagine the chaos that claiming a Yautja as the adoptive father would cause. Of course, Theron would not like the idea of knowing nothing about either of the birth parents. The deficit of information regarding their social standing and honor would cause him great distress, she was certain. He would just have to adjust – he was the alien in this society and she wanted a child! In the meantime, she had begun filling out all the paperwork as the process could take a very long time.

Her lover, the Hunter Theron, visited as often as he could, which meant that in Earth time he appeared several times a year. During initial visit during the fall, months after the trip to Hawaii, he had informed her of her daughter's pregnancy.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Melanie's face shone with excitement. "When will she come to see me?"

"She may come after the pup is born and is old enough to travel." he churred back to her. "I will be pleased to bring them to visit you!"

"I don't know how I'll ever wait! Does she know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It will be a female," he stated confidently.

"And who is the father? I mean the Sire?"

"Honorable Myn'dill."

"Myn'dill? The Healer?"

"Yes, it is he. A Hunter and Healer of great lineage and honor. You have every reason to be proud of Signý's choice."

"Wow. Myn'dill is the father," echoed Mel, shunning the pictures of the large Yautja entwined with her daughter that sprang from her sub-conscious. "I would like to have some gifts ready to give to my daughter and her pup when they come. Would you help me to decide on some? I don't really know what to get."

"I would be most honored to assist you." he replied in his low rolling rumble of a voice. Nearly ten years would pass by before Mel's daughter and grand-pup would come to Earth. During that span of Earth time many changes took place.

The main event was that Melanie adopted a son. He was two years old at the time of adoption and had been taken by the state from a home where he had been abused. Inadequate food, love and care had left the child with a smaller than normal stature for his age, as well as extreme shyness. The agency told Mel about his background along with the histories of several other possible children for her. Something about this boy's history touched her deeply and she requested to see him. Viewing him through the one-way mirror as he was playing with some of the other children, all of them now protected by the state, her heart went out to the overly serious young fellow. Later, when she met him in person, she looked deeply into his face and knew that he was the child for her. There was an immediate connection between them. Mel felt it and so did the boy as the evaluators from the state observed when he unexpectedly agreed to sit upon her lap. He was sweet and serious, but came with many difficulties. It took Mel and Mr. Montgomery a great deal of patience and coaxing to work with the little blond man that soon became the center of their world.

His name was Jack, and his huge pale brown eyes viewed the world through an inborn sadness that the new mother and her landlord were determined to erase. The first day after his homecoming, he sat on a booster chair eating Cheerios and drinking orange juice. Mel reached to wipe some runaway juice from his chin and he automatically flinched and cowered at her hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought the urge to run to the bathroom and be sick. This beautiful child had just reacted with an obvious fear that she would hit him. To Jack, the incoming hand was not yet the hand of love, but still the accustomed hand that dealt pain and fear. Mel learned to speak first and softly inform him what she was about to do, and then reach slowly so as not to surprise him. In time the little boy healed significantly and came to trust her. Ever so slowly, his trust began to extend to others.

As predicted, Theron was awash with dismay when he learned of the imminent adoption. His mind quickly changed when she told him what she knew of the boy's upbringing. "You do well to rescue this pup from his Bearer," he told her, and then attempted to learn the location of the mother and the Sire so that he could bring them before the Arbitrators for harming their pup. Mel convinced him that the Earth Arbitrators had taken care of the situation and that is why the boy was available for adoption.

"It is a fitting punishment that the pup was taken," he decided, "The Sire and Bearer must never be allowed to produce a pup again!" Melanie had no comment on his statement, not wishing to begin a verbal spar about the inadequacy of Blue Planet laws. Together, Theron and Mel talked about Jack. They decided not to inform the child of Theron's existence and their relationship – at least not until he was much older. The Hunter continued to visit frequently and arrangements were made to sequester Jack from them so that he grew older without any knowledge of the alien.

As the years passed, Jack grew from toddler to boy and, along the way, kindly Mr. Montgomery became feeble with age. Eventually after a long hospitalization, he died. His passing caused Melanie great grief as she mourned the man that had been like a father to her. Jack also mourned in his own quiet way. The elderly man had been a heaven-sent model of patience and kindness to him. The boy would miss the attention, gentle ways, and wise advice. In his best style, Mr. Montgomery had left them his house and modest investments so that Mel and Jack could continue to live in the comfortably familiar house. Mel promptly decided the investments would be saved for Jack's collage education.

Jack was nine years old when Theron brought Signý and her pup to visit. Melanie decided, with agreement from Theron, that her son was finally old enough to meet his half-sister, her child and the Hunter too. Mel thought that the Theorn could be a good male influence on her fully human son. No man had replaced the companionship and example Mr. Montgomery had held in Jack's life. The growing boy, whose pale strands were darkening as he matured, was busy drawing at the kitchen table when Mel approached him with the subject of the Yautja.

"Jack, you've studied about the aliens in school, haven't you?"

"Yea, Mom," his voice seriously replied as he continued sketching with colored pencils. It was a drawing of a car parked on a street against a green grassy background and a round yellow sun overhead.

"That's a nice picture, Jack," she commented, then asked, "What have you learned about them?"

"Thanks, Mom. Ummmmmm, we learned that they come here in spaceships from another planet…called…Yat, I think."

"Yaut," she corrected him. "Did you learn anything else?"

"Well, they are very big and strong, and only the man ones come here to trade and stuff with us. Did ya know they used to hunt us, Mom? And they made trophies outta bones and skulls and stuff! I wish I could see one. They only showed us pictures and videos at school. Do you think I could meet one someday?" He looked up at her and gave his most sincere look.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk with you about, Jack. I happen to have a friend who is one of those aliens – a Yautja. He is going to pay us a visit soon and I want you to meet him."

"Really, Mom?" he said incredulously. She nodded her head, "Yes, really, really."

"Geez! That's so awesome! Wait 'til I tell the guys!"

Mel's face became stern and serious, "Jack, I need to make a very important request of you. I need you to not tell anyone about my alien friend. Can you do that?"

He regarded her features and grew somber for a moment, "Not tell anyone? Well, I guess I can do that – but why?"

"Theron, that's my alien friend's name, comes here often to visit me and I don't want anyone to know about it. Theron and I are very close friends, Jack. I don't want his time here with us to be upset by strangers trying to look at him, or news reporters. Can you understand that?"

"I guess so. But the guys would be soooo jealous if I told them an alien was my mom's friend!"

"I'm sure they would, Jack. But their parents might have other feelings and thoughts about it."

"Like what, Mom?"

"Remember when we talked about how men and women meet each other and get to know each other and fall in love?"

"Yea." Jack carefully selected a light blue pencil and continued to work on his picture.

"Remember I told you that men and women who feel that way about each other often have sex because it is a special way to be close that feels very good?"

"Oh sure, I remember all of that." He then tried to imitate his mother's voice, "And sometimes men and women who have sex decide to have a baby."

"Yes, Jack! You have a good memory. Well, my alien friend, Theron, and I love each other in that way."

"Oh, okay," he said nonchalantly as he outlined some clouds near the sun. "Are you going to have a baby?"

"No. I already had a baby back before you were born."

His face screwed up in thought, "You did? Well, where has it been hiding?"

Mel smiled at his deduction. "She isn't hidden. She lives on the alien home planet – Yaut. And she is coming here to visit us too!"

"Awesome! Two aliens are coming to our house!" His face beamed and smiled from ear to ear.

"Her name is Signý, and she is bringing her own child that she had not long ago. So you see Jack, you have both a sister and a niece!"

"Wow! Awesome! Uh, Mom, what's a niece? And, how can an alien be my sister?"

"Signý is your sister because I'm her mother just like I'm your mother. She is half-alien and half-human because her father was an alien. You'll see that she looks very alien, instead of human. As far as understanding what a niece is - the daughter of your sister is called your niece, and you are her uncle."

"Wow! I'm an uncle? Outstanding!" His face grew thoughtful, "So, my sister was born and not adopted like me?"

"Well you were born too, Jack. But we just don't know who your birth mother and father are. I am your adoptive mother. I am Signý's birth mother. And I love you both! Always remember that I gave birth to Signý, but I CHOSE you. I could have had any one of maybe a hundred little girls or boys – but I picked you, Jack. It was love at first sight."

Mel held her breath waiting for the rest of the inevitable questions, but they didn't come. She knew that in time they would. "And Signý's daughter is your relative too. The daughter of your sister is called your niece."

"Okay, I think I got all that. Did you love your daughter at first sight too?"

"Absolutely! I loved both of you at first sight and have loved you both ever since. Remember Jack, I will always love you, no matter what."

"I'll always love you too, Mom! What's my niece's name?"

"I don't know yet, Jack! Signý will have to tell us when she visits. I'm very excited about her visit and that she'll get to meet you! But it's very, very important that you don't tell anyone about any of our alien friends – okay? It's our secret – just you and me."

"Okay. It'll be hard, but I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Jack. You're the best!"

"You're always telling me that!" he laughed. "Hey, can I have a snack?"

"Sure! How about some apple slices and peanut butter?"

"Sounds good!"

She joined him in the treat and they sat at the white kitchen table dipping apple slices into peanut butter, then munching them down. In between bites, Jack asked questions and Mel answered as best she could regarding their other-worldly visitors. He learned that Theron was a very skilled Hunter and grew excited with the thought of meeting an alien who had possibly once killed a man. He wondered if he would get to see the spaceship or any of the Hunter's weapons. The boy was then uncharacteristically quiet during supper and on into the evening as he continued to think about the aliens and about his mother's friendship with the Hunter. The idea that he had a half-alien sister took some digesting too.

"Mom?" he queried, just before bedtime, "so aliens and people can have sex?"

"Yes, they can. There are many things about their bodies and ours that are very similar."

"So, they have babies then?"

"Yes, they can, Jack. But in this case, I had the baby. That is why Signý is my daughter and your sister."

"So, Theron is her Dad?"

"No, Jack, he isn't. Signý's father is another Yautja named Sig-dan."

"Oh. So you had sex with him too?"

"Yes, I did. That was a long time ago."

"Did you guys break up?"

"Uh, yes, we did. And later, I met Theron."

"Okay." His curiosity satisfied for the moment, he went off to bed but Mel knew that there would be more questions later. She would answer all of them as best she could and try not to pile too much information on him at any one time. Eventually, he would learn the truth of why the Hunters visited Earth and of how his half-sister came to be.

"Back to school with you tomorrow, young man. Go get ready for bed now, please."

"Already?" He looked anxiously at the checkerboard-faced clock on the wall.

"Yup, already. Don't forget to brush your teeth, Jack. I'll be up soon." The boy obediently gathered his drawing and went to the refrigerator which was already festooned with his work. Selecting a picture to take down, he replaced it with the car drawing and secured it to the white metal with four small red magnets. Then he headed up the stairs. Mel heard the upstairs bathroom water running as he brushed his teeth and then the sound of his growing feet clumping around his room as he changed into his pajamas. Then all was silent after he climbed into bed. So, she went upstairs to tell him a final good-night and plant a peck on his cheek, wondering how much longer he would allow her this good-night ritual. Soon, she was certain, he would feel it a childish thing and completely beneath his new status as an adolescent. Then it would be on to the teen years. _God give me strength to raise him to be a good man_, she prayed, coming back down the stairs to her own room which had once belonged to Mr. Montgomery.

She had painted it a the palest shade of aqua-blue she could find and adorned the old wooden double-hung windows with pale beige, woven curtains embellished with antique bird prints. She'd made the curtains herself on a yard-sale sewing machine after falling in love with the fabric at a local store. Several Mel-made matching pillows topped her bedspread. It was a serenely homey bedroom that helped her feel wrapped in security and comfort in the friendly old house. The small bathroom nearby served as both her private sanctuary and the only toilet on the main floor. She went into it to wash her face and run a brush through her hair. The mane of dark brown twirled tresses was still kept long, although at times she pulled it away from her face with a band. A few grays had made an appearance in the front, but were not that noticeable – at least she hoped. After applying the lotion that promised her continued beauty, she made for the bed. With the lights out, she lay in the darkness thinking of Theron's approaching visit. What would Jack think of him, and of Signý and her pup? How would Jack feel about her relationship with Theron? Her body trembled at the thought of reunion with the Hunter. How were they going to manage this visit with an older and suddenly more inquisitive Jack around? _I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

Upstairs, Jack was having a difficult time going to sleep. His active mind imagined meeting the aliens for the first time. Would they like him? Would he be afraid? Even with his Mother there? Visions of huge dark Yautja, holding white human skulls and dancing around his Mother, whirled about the room and somehow lulled the curious boy to sleep.

* * *

The large Yautja female held the fussing pup up to her face and softly embraced the little body with her side-jaws. "Are you already hungry?" she clicked, unfastening the fabric of her blousy nursing vest – large enough to cover her now prodigious food-producing mammary glands and yet easy to open. As the squalling pup scented the breast, its jaws opened to grasp the meal giver and help coax the fluid out to the waiting mouth. Signý relaxed, feeling the milk begin to come down the channel where her daughter could suckle from the large and erect nipple that was now stuffed down the infant's throat. The same muscles that moved the inner lips to form words, now pursed them around the fleshy bud and suckled nourishment. Feeding was a pleasant time for both Signý and her pup. The feeling of holding and providing nourishment for her offspring made her feel so completely like a Bearer. After a few moments, the greedy pup was ready to be transferred to the other breast, which it also downed easily. Signý replaced her vest cloth and rewrapped the now content pup. It did not need changing yet, so she held to her body for warmth until it fell sound asleep. Just as they both got settled, she heard the doorway com and looked up from admiring her pup to call out, "Please enter."

The doorway slid open and the familiar figure of the gray Hunter, Theron, entered her shipboard quarters. "We will be approaching Blue Planet orbit soon. Please secure yourself and your pup."

Signý nodded her understanding, scenting his admiration for her pup. He left and she placed the still sleeping youngling in its box and fastened the cushioned lid over the top. Deftly the female put on her mask and armor and then took the seat next to the box and held it. There was no need for her to steady the pup in its bed or protect it from the forces of landing, but maternal instincts commanded her to hold fast just in case anything happened.

It didn't. The orbit and landing went so smoothly that Signý could not tell just when the ship stopped. Theron had made this trip so often now that all the settings and procedures had become part of his unconscious thought process. It took great discipline to focus on what he was doing and remain in the present moment. Completing any procedure in space on auto-pilot was just begging for an accident to happen. Theron was far too honorable to let anything so stupid and preventable happen.

When the craft was landed and cloaked, he appeared again at her door to inform her that he was ready to disembark. Excitedly, she handed Theron her bag and picked up her pup, after once again rewrapping it securely in a fit of motherly fussiness. She cradled it in one arm while her other hand reached for the large bag of pup supplies. Following Theron, she exited the ship, both of them becoming cloaked. It was mid-day in early September. The sun shone brightly and the temperature was still reasonable for the Yautja. The pup was well covered with warm clothing and held within the cloaking field of its Bearer for protection. Unseen, they went down the street to the old white house, walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. It opened and the indistinct blurs went inside.

Melanie couldn't stop grinning. Signý had grown at least a foot since her last visit and was now slightly taller than Theron! She towered as a giantess over her Mother and returned Mel's wide smile with her own significant jaw spread. "Are you fully grown yet, my daughter?"

"Not quite," was the reply, and then she handed her Bearer the small bundle she carried, "She is called, Mel'nee, to honor you, my Bearer."

Melanie opened her arms to the not-yet-awake pup and held her close. She examined the little face searching for familiarity. Finally, she pronounced, "I believe she has your forehead, Signý. And her jawline is more like her Sire's."

"Sei!" came Signý's chortle, "You have it exactly, Ka!" Calling her Bearer by the name she used as a pup brought immediate warmth to Mel's heart.

"I am so glad to see you again, Signý. And my first granddaughter, too. And I'm not forgetting you, Theron!" The gray one broadened his mandibles at her. "In fact, I'm quite overwhelmed by it all – and you haven't even met Jack yet!"

"Jack?" Signý questioned. "Who is Jack?"

"Jack is my wonderful son!"

"I have been so occupied with my own offspring. I am ashamed to admit that I did not know of your pregnancy, my Bearer. Please forgive my oversight." Signý bowed her great head to her mother and hid her surprise. Myn'dill had not told her that his reproduction experiments had been successful.

"Oh dear! No, I wasn't pregnant. Jack is adopted. I forget that fact most of the time as I love him and that is all that is important. He IS my son. So now you have a brother, my daughter!"

"What is adopted?"

Mel explained to her daughter about the adoption process and Signý was very impressed that her Bearer would be so kind and generous as to take in a pup that had an unknown history. "When can we meet Jack?"

"He gets home from school in an hour or so. He's very excited about meeting both of you – and his niece too!"

So once again, Signý and her mother spent time catching up with each other on all the changes life had brought to them. As they spoke, little Mel'nee awakened in her grandmother's arms surprising Mel. As the pup scented the tension inherent in the foreign odor of the one holding her she let out a wail of fear. Quickly retaking the child, Signý explained to her mother, "She will need time to get used to you. When she realizes that I do not fear you, she will read your scent and realize that you are family."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to play with her!"

"Mom…I tuck her in her box every night and touch her face with my outer jaws. Sort of like what you and the Matriarch did for us girls when we were pups."

"How sweet! I tuck Jack in every night, but I suspect that before long he'll be too grown up to let me kiss him!"

Just then, the Jack of the night-time tuck-in appeared at the front door. He had heard voices within, two of them very deep and growling, and had surmised that the alien visitors were here. He opened the door eagerly and then just stopped. His head turned upward, he took in the full height of the standing Theron, who looked down upon the small boy. Jack's jaw fell open and he stared, and stared, and stared.

A Yautja who was not accustomed to humans would have been offended, but Theron knew what was going on. He stood and stared back at the child with his warm gray eyes. Then slowly, he extended a hand. "Hello. I am called Theron. I am a Hunter of the Yautja race and your mother's friend."

Jack slowly raised his hand to take the proffered paw of the giant. "I-I-I'm J-J-Jack," he stammered. "I'm the little b-b-boy of your ffffriend."

"You are indeed, Jack. I am honored to be the first Hunter you have met."

Among the Yautja, Theron was not particularly large. Like most of the Dor'an, he tended to be slighter and sinewy, but this was Jack's first encounter with a Hunter. He was beside himself in amazement. The alien was so huge - much larger than the pictures had portrayed. He looked up and down, taking in the epic mass. "Don't stare, Jack, it's not polite," Mel reminded him.

He looked over at his mother, who by now had stood up and was walking over to him. She was so small! She was maybe half the size of the alien. Unknown to Jack, his wonderment had begun to speak aloud. "God! How do they do it?"

"Do what?" asked Theron.

"Fuck," Jack answered numbly, using the word all his friends used, and the word that his mother had threatened to wash his mouth out with soap if he ever spoke it again.

"JACK!" Mel raised her voice to her son, breaking his reverie. "Is that any way to talk in front of guests?" Her voice had risen to that particular pitch of upsetness that let him know he was in quite a bit of trouble.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Theron did not understand the exchange that had taken place between Bearer and offspring. To his mind, the male pup had asked a reasonable question as he had obviously compared the vast difference in size of the two races. The Hunter was fully prepared to answer the question as he would for any curious pup.

"It is true that I am much larger than your Mother, Jack. But the parts of our bodies used in the act of mating do fit together. And I am careful and gentle with your Mother so that she is not harmed."

Melanie was in full blush by now. She had never hidden sex from Jack and had always answered his questions to the level that he seemed ready to understand. Compared to Melanie's culture, the Yautja were extremely relaxed about their sexuality and Theron had answered her son's question forthrightly. Still, she was not ready to address the multitude of questions about her sex life that might follow from her inquisitive son – especially not in public. Jumping in was the only option to steer the conversation, "That's right, Jack. Now, come here and meet your sister and your niece."

Jack came over to where Signý sat holding her playful pup and extended his hand in a most mature fashion, "Hi. I'm Jack, your brother."

The Huntress took his miniscule hand in her huge grasp and shook it gently. "I am your sister, Signý. It is good to meet you, Jack. This is Mel'nee." She held up the squirming infant for Jack to see. He was surprised as the baby Yautja actively opened its little maw and took in-breaths at him.

"She is trying to smell you," explained his mother. "The Yautja have a very keen sense of smell. Their nose is in the roof of their mouth."

Jack stood stock-still, fascinated by the baby. Her blunt mandibles were held wide and her mouth was open as she loudly took in breaths of air. Suddenly, Jack began fanning the air over his head towards the infant. To his mother's quizzical look he stated, "I'm helping her smell me!" He was surprised when the tiny arms reached out to him.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Signý.

"Yes, please." The little pup was placed in his arms that Signý rearranged, teaching him how to hold the baby securely. Mel'nee quieted in his embrace and stared up at his face. Jack returned her gaze and talked to her, "I'm Jack, your uncle. I've never had a niece before – you're the first."

The evening passed beautifully with Jack and the Yautja exchanging answers and questions. Theron told Jack that the next evening he would take him to the ship and show him everything there. "Do you have skulls?" the excited boy asked.

"Not on this ship. The next time I visit I will bring some to show you."

"Awesome!" was the reply, "Do you have any human ones?"

Theron nearly jumped in surprise at the boy's nonchalance, "Well…yes, I do have ooman skulls. I took them long ago. I do not hunt oomans now."

"Cool!" said Jack, "Please bring some, it would be so awesome to see them."

Theron looked to Mel for permission, but she was engaged with Signý. "Jack, I will discuss that with your mother and give you an answer later."

"Okay. But I'd sure like to see them and hear about how you hunted them!"

It was past his bedtime when Jack finally turned in. Theron escorted Signý and her pup back to the ship and afterwards, returned to Mel. Upstairs in her room, they talked far into the night and then crept up into the attic. Mel had fashioned a nest for them up there and, as they had on many occasions, they made love there and the Hunter stifled his roar the best he could. The distance and insulation helped shield Jack's ears from the sounds, and years ago, Mel had purchased him a white noise machine to help mask any nighttime racket.

The following day Jack reluctantly went to school. He did not learn much that day. During math he drew pictures of great Hunters in the margins of his book. Time dragged slowly through English and History lessons until it was time for lunch. He retrieved his plate of non-descript school food in the cafeteria and joined his buddies at their customary table. His friends did their usual talking and clowning, but Jack was oddly silent and withdrawn. "Are you sick?" One of the guys asked.

"No, just have things on my mind," he answered.

"You sound like my Dad!" another teased. To which Jack responded with a snort and a firm shove.

The day could not have dragged more slowly. Jack missed several words on the spelling test, and got hit by the ball several times during gym. All in all it was an oddly unrewarding day for Jack who never noticed that things were not going his way. At last, the ending bell sounded and he was released from the dull prison to return home to the Yautja and really interesting things. One of his friends invited him over to play, but was turned down in a mumble as Jack sped off on his bike for home.

True to his word, Theron took Jack for a tour of the ship. It had been so strange to seemingly walk down the street by himself, the great Hunter a protective blur beside him. He was amazed to see where the ship was hidden – right were anyone could find it! But it was cloaked, so no one could see. The hatch opened and Jack entered a small part of the amazing world of the Yautja. The mist rolled in front of him as he accompanied Theron through the barely lit, richly decorated halls. The Hunter explained some of the ornate wall carvings to him. Jack likened them to some of the tapestries from the middle ages he'd seen in a book. He admired the great stylized Hunters fighting what looked like dragons and demons, or maybe creatures from legends or the pit of Hell. Theron finally took him away from the wall décor and showed him the command room and the console. He then toured the common dining area as well as some of the quarters. Finally, the Hunter took him to the kehrite.

"This is the most sacred of rooms," Theron explained, "This is where we train, practice and perfect our skills." He took the boy to one of the observing benches and bid him to sit down. "Watch," he commanded. The Hunter took the center of the room, after stripping himself of mask and armor, and began the slow warming movements that led into disciplined positions of balance and then the exercise of the unseen enemy.

Jack was hypnotized by the Hunter's slow, deliberate gracefulness that soon led into speed and agility. Theron bounded and whirled, ran and spun, hit and kicked the invisible foes around him. Then he went to the weapons wall and selected his favorites. Jack was now to witness the fighting fury of the Dor'an warrior as he cut down, speared or decapitated his enemy. Entranced, the boy witnessed the transformation of the Hunter into a writhing killing machine, striking out with lethal force in every direction with blinding speed.

When the battle was won, Theron stood sweating and heaving. He looked to the small boy on the bench whose mouth formed a silent 'wow'. At a loss for words, young Jack did the only thing he could think of to do. He stood at attention and then gave his best stiff bow of appreciation for what he had witnessed. It left the action shows and anime he routinely watched in the dust.

The Hunter returned the show of respect with a nod, asking, "Would you like to learn some of this? It is difficult and the training is hard and long."

Still in awe, Jack could only nod up and down.

Theron trilled, finally scenting the lad's astonishment through his own hefty work-out musk. "Good! Let us begin then. Come!" He beckoned the boy and then pointed to the arena floor right in front of him. Jack jumped off the bench and hustled to stand in front of the colossus. "First you must learn what is behind all that you have seen!" boomed Theron's low voice. "Listen carefully and learn!"

Jack's education began with a long lecture on the value and meaning of honor. He stood alertly the entire time, soaking in every word the impressive alien said. The words bored deeply into the child's heart and mind where later he would often retrieve them and ponder their meaning.

"That is the first training," Theron said kindly. "The next training will be more active. Do you have less restrictive clothing?"

Jack thought and then raised his hand.

"I am unfamiliar with this gesture," the Hunter returned. "What is the meaning of it?"

"It is how I tell my teacher at school that I have the answer or a question. We raise our hands and then she calls on one of us."

"Interesting method. Jack, how many students do you see here?"

"Only me."

"Then it is inefficient for you to raise your arm to tell me you have a question or the answer to my question. Simply state what you wish to say. When I question you – you have my permission to speak."

"Okay. What is 'less restrictive clothing'?"

"It is clothing that allows you to move easily – as you have seen me move here."

"I have shorts that I could move better in than this." Jack looked down at his jeans.

"Good. Then the next time I train you, you will wear them. For now, I will return you to your house and then come back to my ship to bathe. We will train again tomorrow after you return home from your school."

The next day at school was much like the last for overly excited Jack. It was difficult to pay attention to lessons when images of the alien's lethally flashing weapons and feats of graceful strength kept playing in his head. His friends noticed his distance and ignored him. He nearly shouted when the final bell rang and began the race to get home. Jack had never pedaled so fast as he did today down the smooth street. Normally, Jack rode on the rougher sidewalk, as directed by his mother, but today he had foresworn the uneven sidewalk for the speed obtainable only on the street.

The Hunter had informed Mel that he was training Jack earlier that day. He detected the scent of concern from her just as he had expected, but assured her that he would teach him carefully at a reduced human level and no harm would come to the boy. Mel smiled when Theron described the child's amazement during the demonstration of movement and weaponry.

"I admit, I'm very pleased that you are spending time with him," she affirmed. "He needs a male to look up to, to model good behavior for him. I can think of no better model than you!"

The Hunter basked in her praise and replied, "The first Training is learning about honor. Your son was most attentive!"

Suddenly an alarm went off in Mel's head. What time was it? She glanced at the clock which read four fifteen. "Jack should have been home by now," she muttered, reaching for the phone to call the school. The secretary informed her that her son had not been held over for detention and had been dismissed on time with all the others. Then Mel dialed the homes of Jack's best friends where, each time, the answer was the same – no, Jack was not there. He had not accompanied any of his friends to their homes and all of his friends were accounted for.

Mel's growing alarm transmitted to Theron. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Jack is…missing! He's not at school or at any of his friends. Something is wrong! I'm going to drive his route to school and see if maybe his bike has broken down or something."

"I will cloak and follow you. Do not drive slowly on my account, as I will track your vehicle."

Melanie drove the way Jack went to and from school, anxiously looking at both sides of the street for her son. She did not hurry for fear of missing him. A jogging blur kept her company and also scanned everywhere that could be scanned, at various frequencies, looking for the boy. By the time they arrived at school and had seen no sign of Jack, Mel was truly panicked. She asked the Hunter for his help, trusting the tracking skills of a Yautja far more than informing the police.

"Please find him Theron! In my heart I know something horrible has happened!"

"I will find him, Mel. On my honor, I will not return to you until I have found him!"

As Mel broke down in tears and prayed, Theron sent a message out to see if there were any Arbitrators within a reasonable distance. He found none. So he messaged Sig'dan. If anyone could get Arbitrators assigned to this mission, it would be the offspring of Honorable Elite Elder Arbitrator Aldúlfr. After the message went out, Theron traced the route to the school once more. This time he walked the paved paths on each side of the street, looking into the bushes of yards and down side streets. He continually scanned for any warmth, any sign of a small ooman, or his metallic bike. It was in the side yard of a large two-story house, behind an overgrowth of lilac bushes, that he found the bike. It was still in working order and appeared to have no unusual marks or damage. But obviously, someone had deliberately hidden it there. Theron came to only one conclusion. Someone had taken the boy and sought to hide his discarded bike. He scanned the walk and street with great scrutiny. It must have happened nearby and the bike quickly hidden in the nearby plant growth. Theron replaced the bike where he had found it. If the Badblood dwelled nearby, no sense in giving away that he was on his trail. Finding no evidence of anything other then normal traffic in any direction he searched, he next began huffing to try and pick up Jack's scent. Compared to a human, Theron was a bloodhound!

There were a few molecules of Jack drifting in the air. The cloaked Hunter went a few feet in every direction, tasting and scenting the air. The scent became slightly denser in one direction, so he followed it on the edge of the roadway until it suddenly thinned out, just a few houses down from where the bike was hidden. He turned up the sidewalk to each of the houses, finding no repetition of the scent of Jack. Stumped, he went back to the house where the bike lay. Huffing like a steam engine, he walked all around the house, even stopping at every door and window to see if any small stream of Jack leaked out. Then, he caught it – a strong trail of scent that led from the back porch door over to the garage. The odor told him that not only Jack, but two humans had been there. Peering in and huffing at the garage windows, Theron saw an empty vehicle inside. The Badblood had either seized or coaxed Jack into the transport on the street and then driven to this garage. From there, another human had joined the first and the boy had been taken into the house. The Hunter rechecked all the house's doors and windows, even climbing the house and checking the second story. The only scent trail was the short one from the garage to the back door.

Theron returned to the back door and tried it. It was locked of course. He could easily force it, but wanted to give no alert to those within. Carefully, he sought another, quieter entrance. Finding all the doors and windows secure, and the chimney much too narrow for access, he returned to the back door. With a single blow it splintered in two and he pushed his way inside. Another door faced him within the porch, much sturdier than the first. A good kick destroyed it and Theron jumped inside, on the alert. He heard two pair of short-strided footsteps below him. It would take time to find an entrance, so the Hunter raised a foot and gave a few hearty stomps to the floor. It was strong, but he was stronger. As he raised his leg to give another blow, he heard human footsteps climbing a stairway and immediately halted his floor stomping to rush towards the sound. Rounding a corner he saw an open doorway and then heard the sound of a street vehicle starting in the garage. As much as his instincts turned him to chase the departing criminals, his worry for Jack's wellbeing drove him down the stairway in a single leap.

"Jack!" he roared, scanning all around. Behind another wall, the heat signature of a very small human, struggling as it sat upon a chair could be seen. Without bothering to locate a doorway, the Hunter bashed through the wallboard and supporting lumber with his bare fists. There in the room sat poor Jack, bound hand and foot to a wooden chair, with some silvery material placed over his mouth. The Hunter could see bruising and dried blood on the boy's face, but that did not stop Jack's eyes from glowing bright at the sight of his rescuer, while his muffled voice tried to shout through the duct tape. Theron stopped and carefully searched for any sort of a trap before entering the room. Finding none, he went to Jack and cut through the tough bindings with one slick of his blade. The boy's hands went to the tape over his mouth and searched for a corner to lift. The Hunter observed him for a moment and then peeled one corner away with the tip of a talon before grasping it and pulling it from the child's mouth in one skin-pulling whisk.

Jack braved the tape tearing from his skin without a whimper. When his mouth was finally free he whispered, "Theron, I knew you'd come! It was a man and a woman, they…they hurt me. Real bad, Theron. I can't move my left arm, or walk."

Stifling his growl of outrage, the Hunter scanned over the small body with his mask which revealed multiple fractures and deep bruises. Fortunately, no head wounds were apparent, but the Hunter could see where fractured ribs had punctured several vital internal organs. Jack needed help – fast. Theron called again for assistance, this time he heard the voice of an Arbitrator who explained that he would be landing soon. Theron activated the signal on his ship via his wrist com that would allow the Arbitrator to land near him. Looking down at Jack, he witnessed helplessly as the small boy had fell unconscious. Another mask scan revealed that the child's life was ebbing away and the Hunter was at a loss as to what could be done for him. Theron drew a long calming breath, knowing nothing could be accomplished if he were driven by fear. He opened and surveyed the medicom that he carried on his armor. Was there anything that would help? There was still amply supply of the blue medication, but was the boy strong enough to heal even with its help? The only thing Theron knew for certain was that Jack was bleeding internally and seemed extremely weak. He reasoned that it was time for a desperate solution. One that might kill the boy, but without trying anything he was as good as gone anyway. How could he face Mel without knowing he had tried everything there was to try in order to save Jack's life?

Theron took a large syringe from his kit and selected a large needle. Silently, he jammed the needle into a prominent arm vein and withdrew enough green glowing blood to fill the vial. Then, after replacing the stout needle with his finest one, he teased the point into the jugular vein of Jack's neck and slowly injected. Then he stood back, monitoring the child's vitals through his mask. He traced the greater heat of his blood donation as it coursed through the small body and became diluted within the red blood. Jack's heart rate increased as did his respirations, even as his blood pressure dropped. Then, he seemed to settle with the foreign substance. Once more, Theron withdrew a donation from his own vital fluid and injected it in the child of his mate. And once more he watched carefully as the boy's body accepted it, assimilating the foreign properties and using them to re-energize his ability to heal.

Stories had been told to gatherings of Yautja, almost since the first contact with humans that their blood could act as a healing agent within the human body. There were legends of oomans deemed honorable enough to receive the life-saving elixir of their gods, which would also according to story, alter the ooman who received it. But these were tales told to pups, or shared with drunken unBloods. Never had Theron heard of any scientific testing or results. Neither had Myn'dill ever spoken of it.

He was pulled from his musing by the sound of Jack sputtering to breathe and foaming at the mouth. That had apparently been the last dose of Yautja blood that the boy could tolerate. His temperature was rising as some cells within him fought the invading alien cells as surely as any intruding bacteria or virus. It was now or never for an injection of the blue serum. Theron quickly prepared it even as Jack's breathing grew shallow. The dart penetrated the boy's neck to deliver the pain of continued life, as Theron gratefully thanked Paya that the boy was still unconscious. Even in this unaware state, Jack's body flinched and then flailed about as the fluid coursed through his cells. Through the mask, Theron could see the bleeding areas begin to seal off, and the body reabsorb the small pools of blood that had collected. There would be no moving the youngster until the bones had at least reconnected themselves and stabilized. Theron sat back on his heals to continue his observation. All through the Earth night, he watched over the boy, finding him a blanket from one of the bedrooms when he shivered in cold. He knew that Mel was very upset and wished there was some way he could inform her that Jack had been found. But he would not leave the boy to tell her. His duty was clear right now – try to help Jack. With Paya's blessing, he would be able to return a living ooman child to Mel. He did not wish to contemplate any other senario.

Just before dawn, Jack's vitals became normal and he awakened. A worried Hunter was immediately hovering over him, "Jack, can you speak?"

"Yes," came the small reply. "I knew you'd come after me, Theron!" Without a word, the gray Yautja lifted the boy and carried him from the house of his captors. Holding him close, as one would a pup, the cloaking nearly covered Jack. Only one foot could be occasionally glimpsed as the boy-carrying blur strode by. When they reached home, the Hunter walked up to rap on the front door.

"It is I" he announced as he heard Mel and Signý's footsteps inside. "I have him." The door swung open and Melanie stood back as the blur came inside, uncloaking at it entered.

"Hi Mom! I'm fine," came the small voice from the Hunter's arms.

"Jack! Jack!" Theron transferred his load to Melanie's insistent arms where mother and son clung to each other. The woman's shoulders shook as she cried in relief. When she could speak again, Mel asked, "My God, Jack, I was so worried. Where have you been, what happened? Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm okay, Mom. Theron saved me! Can I have some water? I'm really thirsty."

She set her boy down in the kitchen, motioning for Theron and Signý to follow. She poured them all glasses of water and set down between her son and the Hunter. "Now Jack, tell me EXACTLY what has happened."

After gulping down several glasses of water, Jack licked his lips and began, "I was riding my bike home from school and a car pulled up along side me. There was a lady driving, nobody else was in the car. She smiled at me and the window rolled down and she asked me to please stop. I told her that I didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't know her. She laughed and said not to worry 'cuz she was an old friend of yours, Mom. So I stopped. She got out and came over and told me some stuff so that I knew she must a friend of yours."

Mel interrupted, "What did she tell you Jack?"

"Oh stuff like the adoption agency I came from, and how old you were when you adopted me." Melanie's forehead screwed up as she considered, "Go on, Jack."

"Then she told me that she'd been visiting at our house and that you had become really sick. Mom, she said you were in the hospital! I was scared! So she said that she had come out to get me and take me to the hospital where you were. She helped me put my bike in the trunk and then I got in her car. She made me buckle up, and then said my face was dirty and brought out a napkin or something to clean it. The next thing I knew, I was sitting, all tied up and something was over my mouth so I couldn't even call for help! I tried to get up, but I couldn't, Mom!

"Then a man came in and he started to yell at me. He said it was all my fault that his wife's heart had been broken. He said that I was their boy and had been taken away from them. Then he started hitting me, mom. I couldn't fight back, all tied up in the chair." Tears formed in his eyes, "I fell over and he kicked me right in the gut! It hurt so bad."

It was all his mother could do at this point to be still. Her fists balled tight in anger as she listened to how her son had been attacked. Theron scented her rage which joined his own as Jack continued his tale.

"But I knew Theron would come!" he brightened. "The weird thing was that the lady made the man stop and came over and stroked my head and talked to me like I was a baby. It was just weird! Mom, they said they were my real parents. Do you think they were?"

"I…I don't know, honey. But the important thing is that you are safe now. Can I check where he kicked you? You may need to go to the hospital."

The Hunter interrupted, "He is well. I injected him."

"Oh, thank God you were there with your medication, Theron. Thank you! Thank you for finding my son!" She reached out to him across the table. He arose from his seat and came over to her, sweeping her up out of the chair and into the safety of his arms.

"I would not have returned without him," he spoke in great truthfulness to her. "I understand the importance of offspring. Jack is a fine son. You have great reason to take pride in him. We will speak more about this later."

Jack watched the pair embrace each other and heard Theron's muffled rumblings to his mother. He sat as tall as possible after hearing the alien's words of praise. "Can I still have my training, Theron?"

The Hunter lifted his head and looked at the boy. "Your body was severely injured. We must wait until it is healed before you train again. Mel-an-ee, how long do you think it will take to repair itself?"

"Well, that depends on what the injuries were."

He raised his brows at her, and Mel knew immediately that they had been significant. "Theron and I will discuss it," she announced.

Great disappointment clouded the boy's face. It would be months before Theron returned! He was going to miss out on all this visit's training.

The Hunter understood the child's dismay. He remembered being about that age when he first went to Training camp and how much he longed to learn everything and impress his Elders. Although he had given Jack a dose of the medication just yesterday, another dose would further speed his recovery. Theron made a quick decision.

"Mel, with your permission, and Jack's approval, I believe that I have another dose of medication that will heal him very quickly."

"You do?" perked up Jack. "That would be awesome!" He looked towards his mother to see her answer.

"Well, if you really think it will help, Theron – and won't hurt him."

"It is safe for oomans, when given in the proper amount. I took great care to only give Jack what he needed." Signý raised a brow and looked quizzically at him. He gave her no notice but turned to Jack.

"It is the same medication that I gave you back at your captor's house, Jack. You were unconscious at the time, so you did not feel it. There is a price for using this medication. It is placed within your body with a needle and the medication is most painful."

"Awwwweee, I'm not afraid of any needle!" Jack boasted.

"It is not the needle that my kind fears." Here the boy's eyes opened in amazement – the Hunter was afraid of something? "It is the medication. It enters your body and produces the most exquisitely painful burning as it heals you. It does not last long, but for the time it hurts – your minutes will seem like hours. That is the price of using it. Do you wish to endure this healing, Jack?"

The child thought for a minute, wondering what 'exquisitely painful' felt like. He looked at his mother, who said nothing and then back at Theron. "I will do it," he said, suddenly not sounding quite so confident.

"Are you afraid?" asked the Hunter most seriously.

"Yes, I am," Jack admitted.

"Then why do you wish to suffer this healing?"

"I want to train again with you!" was the eager answer.

"We will soon see if you feel it is worth the price." Theron opened his field medi comp kit and removed the heating element. In the middle he placed a small blue chunk of something and it began to melt and sizzle on hot metal. When it was completely melted, it was drawn up into the large syringe, making Jack blanch at the size of it. Surely this was a needle to be used on an elephant! The alien took Jack's head gently in his grasp and bent it towards one shoulder, baring the neck to receive the medication. Theron's mask pointed out the pulsing artery most clearly to him and in a single motion he plunged the tip of the needle into Jack and delivered the fluorescent bright blueness into his blood stream. The needle was swiftly withdrawn to the sound of a young boy's howl of pain. Jack gave a great shriek and then fainted dead away.

"Is he alright?" panicked Melanie.

Theron immediately scanned the boy as he went unconscious, "He is well. The pain was very great and drove him into this state. It is better for him to be asleep and not feel what is happening."

"I've seen that blue crap used before on Yaut! That's what you used on him earlier? Has it been tried on a human before? A little child? What's in it?" Suddenly an exhausted and re-enraged Mel was on the attack in defense of her son.

"Be calm, female! Yes, it has been tested on oomans. Each time I gave only a very small dose that was appropriate for Jack's size and age. When he awakens, he will be well! Settle down! Would I be stupid enough to do something that would hurt Jack?"

She glared at him and sniffed, "Not intentionally."

He glared back, but understood her maternal instincts to protect her young. Now was not the time to tell her that he had also injected her son with his own blood. His com signaled that the Arbitrator had made landing next to his ship. "I must go now," he explained. "I sent for an Arbitrator to assist me in finding the Badbloods who hurt Jack. They must not go unpunished."

Melanie was surprised to hear her own voice reply, "No, they must not."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finalized**

"Mel-an-ee," the soft growl wafted overhead, trying to give reassurance that the BadBloods who had injured her son would be dealt with. "We will find them – rest in this fact."

"We?"

"The Arbitrators are coming, and I will insist on accompanying them on this Hunt. It will not be long…they will never threaten you again."

"Good!" she announced grimly, setting her face like a stone. "What will happen to them – after they are caught?"

"The Arbitrators will dispense justice according to our law."

"But what will that be? Will they be killed?"

"Undoubtedly," the soothing rumble came from over her head as his embrace wound around her as comforting to her now as perhaps her grandmother's old quilt.

"How?"

Theron was surprised at her interest. She had always been repulsed by the Hunt, especially when it regarded her own kind. It had taken coaching and threats by the Matriarch to ensure her positive reaction to her pup's first kill of an animal back on the Homeworld. He had witnessed that performance which had been adequate, but not stellar. So his reply to her inquiry was guarded, "The mission Elder will decide. Do you…have input?"

"Input?" Her face corkscrewed a little trying to understand the implication. "What do you mean?"

"The Bearer of an injured pup has the right to state how they wish the Badbloods to be killed."

Mel's thought face continued, "Why should I care whether you stab them or break their necks or whatever?"

"You misunderstand. You have the right to say how much they should suffer BEFORE they die. It is your privilege to demand that they pay for what they did. Death is easy, suffering is not. Do you understand?"

Her eyes grew larger as he spoke, finally comprehending the power she could exert over Jack's abusers. Her psyche searched within for gentle, soft Melanie that nurtured every creature and could not abide violence - the Melanie that saw so many sides of a situation and therefore had such difficulty in making up her mind. She was not to be found.

"Make them pay – for Jack's sake. Have done to them what they did to him!" The words dripped bitterly from her lips without hesitation.

The Dor'an Warrior couldn't help but bristle with excitement while giving a slight bow, "As you request, it shall be done." His com gave a clicking signal. "I must go now, the first Arbitrator has landed. I will return soon, Mel. Let your mind be at ease."

Mel's life could go on now that Jack was safely at home. His injuries had healed quickly with the assistance of Theron's torturous medicine, resulting in what seemed to be a complete recovery. The child had been able to provide a description of what had happened that nearly broke Melanie to hear. If the kidnappers HAD been his birth parents, what kind of animals were they? At the time of Jack's adoption, the understanding of what they had done to him was incomprehensible. How could they still seek to injure their own offspring? She was shocked with the dichotomy that such evil existed and could have created this sweet and loving child. Inside her, the vats of maternal protection seethed and rolled with the desire to extract revenge, or justice or whatever it was called for the mistreatment of her son. Even more important, whoever these people were - they must not be allowed to continue as a threat to Jack's safety. She would only relax and feel secure when the Yautja ensured that the couple was no longer a menace.

On his part, Jack's mental state had been set back somewhat by the encounter with the pair claiming to be his natural mother and father. He remembered nothing of them from early childhood. When he was old enough to begin to understand, Mel had told him about his adoption. She didn't realize it, but Jack's body always tensed when he thought about the people he'd been taken from because they had not cared for him properly. He was old enough now to know there had been something more than neglect to it. His innate fear when anyone new reached out to him physically, his suspicion of the motives of anyone other than his immediate family – these were not common reactions among his friends he had discovered over the past few years.

However, he was safe at home now, the incident behind him and the satisfaction of knowing that Theron and Yautja Arbitrators would not cease tracking the BadBloods until they were found served to ease his anxiety. He could tell that his mother was still worried. She was somewhat taken aback when he encouraged her to have faith in the Hunters. The evil couple that claimed to be his parents would be found and brought to justice. They would never have to worry about them again. With a newfound innate trust, Jack knew that his kidnappers would never be able to hide from the Yautja.

And so, Jack's life returned to normal with the exception of a few small things. It was about a week after his rescue that the boy noticed a change. Suddenly, it seemed that he could see differently! He saw the shapes and colors of things much as he always had, but there was a new dimension to his sight. It took some time for him to figure out that he was also seeing differences in temperature. His mother's hands, for example, appeared to him in cooler colors than her abdomen or torso. He saw that her body was warmest at the brain and at her crotch. Noticing the heat down under embarrassed him to no end and he disciplined himself not to continually glance at that part of her. He also noticed that wherever people or animals went, they left the warmth of their footprints for a time – especially if they were barefooted. It was a very weird way to see the world, but he soon adjusted and then thought nothing more of it, for the first time keeping something to himself that he would have normally shared with his mother.

Then, a short time later, he started to grow. His mom first noticed the spurt when he appeared at the breakfast table wearing Capri jeans. The hems were several inches above his ankles which presented a very odd appearance. "Jack, what happened to your jeans?"

"I dunno Mom," he laughed. "Did they shrink in the laundry?"

"I don't think so. Stand up for me – please." Her son obediently got up and stood away from the table. Mel stood up too and walked up to him. This past year, he had grown to come up to just where her neck began. Now, as she informally measured him, she gasped as she saw that he was now up to just past the bottom of her chin. "Jack! You've grown! Overnight?"

"I guess so. Things have been kinda, you know, weird this morning."

_Theron, what the hell did your medicine do to Jack? He can find me anywhere in the house now, no matter what room I'm in he seems to know. And this growth spurt – I've never seen anything like this. I'm grateful you saved him, but what's happening? _

* * *

The young Arbitrator furiously stalked down the ramp of his ship. Fully uncloaked, he displayed utter distain for the possibility of danger from anything on the Blue Planet. Chuffing under his mask, he approached Theron who also uncloaked when he saw the Arbitrator, and walked up to him.

_He is of my Clan, _the Arbitrator realized looking at the mask mark. _But obviously young and small. In purity, how much can he really do? _In the manner of Yautja Hunters meeting for the first time, each sought out the other's weakness. The Arbitrator delivered the first sally in a verbal fashion. "You call upon me to assist in tracking and delivering justice to a mere youngling pyode amedha – a worthless ooman male pup! And then you have the gonads to contact the Elite Elder Arbitrator about this issue? I should melt your flesh from its bone right now, impudent hybrid!"

Theron growled at the Arbitrator's arrogance and lack of respect. Instead of joining in the verbal spar, he flexed his shoulders and gave the other a forceful shove. Struggling to keep his balance, the impudent keeper-of-law returned the challenge only to find himself shocked at the speed with which he found his back supported by solid ground as a set of twin blades nibbled the vulnerable underside of his chin. Who was this odd-colored whip of a Hunter and why did he bother himself over a soft meat?

The blades dug at the softness beneath the Arbitrator's chin where a thin oozing line of green blood now formed. Theron enjoyed seeing the fledgling Hunter on the ground before him and spoke in a slowly cool fashion that promised his adversary that he was more than a mere NewBlood, "I call upon you to serve justice as your oath commands! The ooman pup that was harmed belongs to none other than a member of our Matriarch's household. You are quick to judge things you know nothing about and to issue a challenge to a Warrior you also know nothing about. How has the rank of Arbitrator stooped so low as to include you?"

A sullen growl followed by an apology was forthcoming, "A Warrior? I have studied but never met a Dor'an in the challenge. How did you come to wear the mark of my Clan?"

"I have been accepted by the Clan as an honorable Hunter – which is more respect then you have shown me!" The blades pressed a little harder against the Arbitrator's neck, during Theron's hissing reply.

"I did not realize that this issue involved the Matriarchy. In purity, you are well skilled, Honorable Hunter, and I have received your training in my errors."

The blades clinked back into their wrist hold as Theron accepted what for his race amounted to an apology. The Arbitrator picked himself up with as much dignity as possible. "What is the situation?"

The gray Hunter explained what had happened to Jack and how he had been rescued. "The pup is safe, now the BadBloods must be captured."

"And justice must be served," the eyepieces of the black Arbitrator mask seemed to gleam with delight. "It has been some time since I have enjoyed hunting oomans."

"The female one did not hurt the pup," replied Theron. "She did take him, but she did not cause him harm herself."

"True, but by taking him she brought him to harm and apparently did so knowingly. That is a serious crime."

"Justice and the law are your territory," Theron acquiesced to the stranger. "I am called Theron first a Warrior of the Dor'an and now a Hunter of our Clan."

"I am Merki'. I did not know that you had joined us."

"It would seem that there are many things beyond your knowledge, Honorable Merki'."

The Arbitrator bristled but then chortled at the clever statement. "You fight well with words also, Honorable Theron. Come aboard and let me learn more from you as you quaff your reward of my c'ntlip!" He shook Theron's shoulder in a brotherly manner and the gesture was returned. Yautja misunderstandings and quarrels were readily settled through the challenge and then immediately forgotten if won fairly. The two Hunters boarded Merki's ship as though there had never been anything but calmness between them although the gray one could be heard asking, "And what did you mean by referring to me as a hybrid?"

Some time later, two cloaked Hunters emerged from the ship. Unseen by humans, they were fully geared for the chase. Merki' had received permission from Yaut to hunt the ooman BadBloods and punish them as he deemed suitable for their crimes. As a token of respect and apology to Theron for the way he had been greeted, Merki' invited him to participate.

Theron led them to the site of Jack's capture and then to the house where he had found the hidden bicycle and scented Jack. They both peered through the garage window and found it empty of both vehicle and prey. Next they went all around the house, looking through windows. Finding the dwelling empty, they went in though the opening Theron had previously made to rescue Jack. Perhaps they could find clues as to the criminal's whereabouts.

Merki' concentrated on going through the house, huffing for scent. Theron, whose command of English both spoken and written was superior to Merki', began to go through papers, notepads, wastebaskets – anything that might point the way to where to search next. Theron even thought to collect mail from the mailbox. It was obvious that the couple had not returned since he had frightened them away during Jack's rescue. Merki' confirmed that as only an aged scent trail remained. He had located Theron's anger trail and followed it to the basement where the air was still rank with the pup's fear. At first, he was dismayed that the Hunter had let the BadBloods escape, but quickly realized Theron's prime concern had been to locate and secure the pup. That kind of logic made sense to him – even if it was only an ooman pup. The loss of the criminals still riled him though and made him tense. But he was able to relax as he thought of various ways he might punish the soft meats for their crimes while he captured samples of air to feed the ooman's scent to his ship's tracking program. He took small vials of air from parts of the house where their scent was the strongest, and where Jack's and Theron's were the weakest. Merki' had learned to take careful samples after a chase early in his career had led him straight to the dwelling of Elite Elder Aldúlfr in the middle of the night. Only the last minute realization of just whose door he was about to break down had saved him from becoming the chortling stock of the entire Arbitrator legion.

They took to the Arbitrator's sleek vessel where Merki' inserted the scent sample to the computer. After becoming airborne, he opened the ship's 'sniffer' – an intake that would compare scent molecules to the submitted samples and enable them to track the BadBloods. It required an extremely low flight path and clever piloting of the cloaked ship to avoid collisions. Merki' was well up to the task. "Sit there, Honorable Theron, and prepare for an exhilarating ride." His mandibles were pulled back in a smirk as the tracking flight began. The quick twists and turns of the ship might be just enough to upset his guest's digestion, or disrupt the delicate balancing mechanisms of his inner ear. _THAT would be most entertaining!_

A few swoops over the house where Jack had been restrained and the tracking screen indicated a dispersed but generally accurate path to the north. Merki' responded by dramatically gunning his engines and then the ship screamed over the ground in pursuit of the prey.

"No use being cloaked if you alert all the oomans to the sound of this ship," Theron dryly remarked. The pilot retorted with a few sarcastic clicks but maintained his focus on controlling the ship. The terrain was fairly level, but there was the occasional low flying domestic aircraft to avoid, along with communication towers. Suddenly, the ship slowed to nearly a stop and began turning lazy circles.

"What is wrong," the gray Hunter asked.

"Lost track," the pilot mumbled, steering the craft even lower until they were merely a nok above the ground. The area was covered and recovered at different heights in serpentine patterns until the errant odor was detected once more. Again, the ship moved like the wind only this time it traveled about ten ooman feet off the ground. Merki' was immersed in expertly zipping around trees and houses as he followed the thinned trail. The ship dipped suddenly under a power line and Theron, caught off guard, teetered before he braced himself in the chair. Beneath his mask, Merki' pulled his upper side jaws slightly back in a satisfied grin.

The hawkish ship flew on through small town after small town and then settled into a straight run above a black highway. "The scent is fresher here, and there is little dispersion. We are nearly upon them," the Arbitrator tapped his tusks in delight. Theron noticed that the ship com signaled that other Arbitrators were joining the chase. Merki' remained fixated on the mission, confident that the first on the trail would be allowed amply opportunity to complete the Hunt.

The pack of ships bore down on the white junker of a truck slowly going down the highway. Two flew ahead and landed, immediately uncloaking, as the rest gracefully escorted the truck on all sides. The land vehicle fishtailed as its driver caught sight of the roadblock ahead.

"God-damn-it! What the hell?" yelled the man driving the pickup. His passenger screamed to accompany the tires as they screeched to a stop. Everywhere he looked, out the side windows and the windshield, he saw huge aliens standing in front of their equally black ships. As if on signal, they all began walking toward him. Grabbing the shot gun he always carried on his easy-rider rifle rack, the man jumped from the cab door and began loading and firing shells, all the while screaming his fear. "God-damn aliens! Go back to hell!" He was scared stupid, and did not check behind himself where Merki was bounding toward him. With one swipe of his massive arm, he put the blindly firing ooman on the ground and then removed the weapon from him, tossing it some distance away. A foot in the middle of the chest now secured the whining man to the road's surface.

The others began to approach when suddenly a shrill blast accosted their hearing as the woman passenger finally relocated her voice. She screamed as though her skin were being stripped even though none of them had a talon on her. Theron was tempted to cut her throat just to stop the horrible sound, but he couldn't of course. He was not the leader of this mission, and there was Melanie's request to consider. Another Arbitrator opened the truck door and hauled the noisy female out where a cuff to the head silenced her. The group gathered in a circle around the Badbloods. An obvious Elder, his locks white with age, approached Merki' who in turn looked to Theron, saying, "It there any request from the offended regarding the punishment?"

"There is," he replied. "The Bearer requests that what the Badbloods did to her pup, also be done to them."

"Let it be seen then," came a familiar growl from the Elder's mask. Theron stood motionless for a moment in shock. It was Aldúlfr! He had assigned himself to this mission! Was Sig'dan here also? The gray Hunter allowed himself to scan the circle and found that all standing there wore the armor of the Arbitrators. Sig'dan had not come. A click of impatience came from Aldúlfr and Theron quickly held up his wrist to display the recording taken with his mask of what had been done to Jack.

The visual was of a small ooman child bound to a chair with bruising on his face and body. Then the scans Theron had taken of the internal damage inflicted within the little body were shown. After the evidence had been seen, a moment of silence followed as Aldúlfr considered. "It shall be done!" his voice boomed, commanding them. "Arbitrator Merki', the Honor is yours."

There was no chair, but there were nearby trees. Both the man and the woman were bound and hung by their feet from the same stout branch, as though they were already skinned prey. A gag was wrapped over the female's mouth, as her shrill voice was quite unpleasant, but the male's mouth was left unbound for everyone's listening pleasure.

"This will be like training at the kehrite," Merki joked to his fellows, "except messier." His brother Arbitrator's clicked their response to his humor.

"Theron, there are two here. I am willing to share." He cocked his head at the Hunter. "I offer you the female."

"I have no stomach for punishing a female," he replied, "even a BadBlood. I leave her to you."

The Arbitrator nodded, pleased that the entire matter would be his. "Pull them closer together," he requested of his fellows. "It will be more…efficient."

The tethered bodies were pulled to where they touched each other. The female had regained consciousness and her eyes screamed of terror since her mouth was blessedly sealed. The male, who had been looking around for some way out of his predicament, simply swore at them in his continued fear and rage.

As the targets were positioned, Merki had been ridding himself of some of his encumbering armor and was stretching to warm up a bit. The others were casually postured about, some sitting on tree fall to watch the spectacle. The older Arbitrators were grouped together, looking rather bored and hoping that their younger brother would indeed be efficient and not drag this out in order to keep the mission Elder's attention. There were many more important things to attend to.

Aldúlfr nodded to Merki, signaling his permission to begin. "Don't take all cycle," he growled as the younger stepped up to the dangling oomans and addressed them in Yautja.

"S'yuitde ic'jit pyode amedha…" Theron's agitated clicking interrupted the speech and angered the Elder Arbitrator whose jaws opened wide. But Merki' knew that the gray Hunter would not have dared to interject had there not been a good reason. "What?" he asked Theron.

The Hunter bowed briefly before replying, "They do not understand Yautja. I would be honored to translate your words so that they may comprehend what is happening."

This was good reasoning on Theron's part, and Aldúlfr now gave a nod of approval. It was important that the condemned understand just why they were going to be punished before dying. It was only fair, plus it added to the horror of the experience – all considered a part of the punishment and just a cycle's work in the life of an Arbitrator.

So Theron spoke his perfect mellow English to the suspended couple as the noose about their feet chaffed them and their faces turned red from the swell of blood. "Cowardly Badblood oomans, you have been captured and judged by the keepers of the law of the Yautja – the universe's most honored and intelligent beings. For the crime of taking a child from his mother, and then purposefully causing him physical harm – you will be punished as his mother has requested. Her request is that what you did to him will also be done to you. We have ruled this as a fair and unusually merciful request. After the punishment has been carried out, you will be put to death."

The male began crying out, his voice much higher with fear. Epithets stung the air and he flopped about uselessly as though he were a fish hanging from a hook. "Not fair! That boy never was worth a god damn! And now fuckin' aliens are gonna kill me over him?" His voice broke into hysterical laughter intermixed with crying. Tears flowed from the near-silent females eyes, her pupils dilated with terror.

And so the penalty began. As another Arbitrator scanned the criminals through his mask, Merki' pulled back one ample fist, aimed low and crashed it into the man's face – sending him careening into his mate as the sound of bones splitting forewarned of the unmanly keening sound emitted from the gagging and choking mouth. The man's nose was crushed, his upper mandible split and his lower jaw driven back several inches. The resulting bloody mess howled in agony. One of the watching Arbitrators observed, "That is a bit more than a bruise, Merki'. Ease up or he will not obtain his full punishment."

With a click of acknowledgement, Merki' reached to steady the swinging body and then loosed another blow into the male's torso. Ribs cracked and the man collided violently with his spouse, knocking his head into hers and leaving half her face stained with his blood. She wriggled about like a worm, wasting energy in her fruitless effort to get away from this nightmare. The Arbitrator scanning with his mask reported, "Ineffective. Try about a finger-width lower than your previous hit."

Merki' wound up again and cast his knuckles as directed, colliding exactly in the right spot to produce the desired effect. "Na'tauk!" the scanning Arbitrator cried, "Ruptured spleen, bleeding within the pancreas, a rib has lacerated the stomach. Well done!"

There was no cry from the meat punching bag; he had passed out from the extreme pain. "Let him hang until he regains consciousness," Aldúlfr ordered. "See to the female." Remembering Theron's report that the female had not injured the pup, Merki' decided to forego the face injury and concentrate on the internal work. With practiced grace, he directed his hit to the bottom of her left rib cage, sending her gag-muffled screams pitching back and forth as she swung to hit her husband, who readily cursed her, and then back toward Merki'. The scanning Arbitrator nodded to indicate that the punch had been effective, so Merki' proceeded.

Her face twisted in anguish as the Arbitrator quickly gave another blow to the lower middle of her abdomen. His spotter nodded, the hit had smeared her internal organs within the sack of her body. Blood was quickly pooling on the base side of her diaphragm against her lungs, making each shocked, miserable breath even more difficult. Merki' immediately knelt, stilled the pendulum of her body and submitted the neck to the mercy of his blade. She bled out in a gasp of relief, her limp arms hanging without even a twitch while Merki' gave a growled sigh. Even for an Arbitrator, the punishment of a female creature was ended with relief.

A burbled moan returned his attention to the reviving male. Swiftly, his hammer fist smashed into the target center provided by a naked navel, revealed as the creature's shirt fell down to his armpits. Vomit projected from what was left of the wretched mouth as Merki' turned to his scanner. "Judging the female has affected you," the other Arbitrator murmured quietly, "Try again"

Embarrassed to require yet another blow, Merki' hauled back and sent his fist like an arrow straight to the mushy mark. Instead of feeling the bawling training bag driven away by his force, he wriggled his fingers inside of the warm belly which had split wide open. In distaste, he pulled away – the tissues making a sucking sound as he left. With no Yautja fist to bar the way, broken and bruised intestines began to slowly bulge and then pile out of the gap, drooping down the male's chest and past his bulging eyes. "Such enthusiasm!" exclaimed a watcher. The scanner nodded to confirm Merki's success. Slowly walking all around the BadBlood, he drew a strange Blue Planet blade and used its dullness to saw at the jugular vein. With fear vacating his mind of will, he submitted to the gnawing pressure at his neck silently, his mind no longer capable of taking in what was happening. Merki' finally opened a gap in the jugular vein and stood back in satisfaction while the squirting blood transitioned the criminal into a corpse.

The bodies and blood were quickly dissolved and the Arbitrators filed back to their ships. Along the way, Aldúlfr approached Theron and administered the shake of friendly greeting. "How does Mel-an-ee fare?"

"She will be better after I report that those two are dead," the Hunter replied. "Other than this incident, she is well."

"I am curious, Honorable Theron, how the pup was able to survive such vast internal injuries."

Theron's heart skipped a beat. "I was unable to contact a Healer, Honorable Elder. I did the only thing possible to save his life. I infused him with my own blood and then applied our healing medication. My blood gave him the strength to heal. Without it, he would have died – I am most certain."

"If this were open knowledge, some might accuse you, Theron." Aldúlfr's tone was most serious as was his scent.

"I understand," Theron bowed calmly. "I am willing to bear responsibility for my actions. I did what I thought was correct. What is your judgment, Elite Elder Arbitrator?" He had come to a stop, awaiting the Elder's decision.

"Are any changes evident?"

"I do not know yet," the Hunter confessed.

"Monitor the situation, and give periodic reports to me. We will decide the best way to deal with this as it unfolds."

"It is my honor to obey, my Elder." _So I am allowed to live – for now. _He tried to stifle the relief that flooded over him, not wanting Aldúlfr to detect it.

"Board my ship again," Merki' invited, "I will return you to yours."

Theron nodded and clicked his appreciation, watching the red-cloaked giant swirl his cape and long silvery locks as he turned to walk the ramp onto his ship. Aldúlfr was both his Elder and a highly respected Arbitrator for his new Clan. If required, Theron would willingly submit to his judgment and whatever punishment might follow. For now, it seemed that he was willing to wait and see how things turned out. Theron's stomach made a flip as he remembered that he had not yet informed Melanie of the transfusion. Then he nearly chortled. For the Elder Arbitrator, he would willingly submit to death – but he faced the upcoming dialog with his mate with trepidation. _Reality tells the finest tales._ He thought,_ not even an aged story-teller could make something like this up!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fluxed**

Signý gave the human woman plenty of space as she fawned over her freshly returned pup. With unspoken words, the Huntress' eyes asked Theron to speak privately with her before he left. He replied with an almost invisible nod.

"Accompany me and my offspring to your transport," she told him, responding to his sign of agreement. "Then you can attend to this mission with the Arbitrators." She bid her mother a good-bye which was not noticed promptly as Mel poured yet another glass of orange juice for Jack. Then suddenly, the words registered and she looked up at her daughter, "You're leaving? So soon?"

"This Blue Planet air is not good for my child to breathe for long periods of time. I have a pup mask for her, but I save it for emergencies. I'm taking her back to the ship for awhile to get some real air," she explained, giving a set of tusk clicks to show her reluctance to leave. "Besides, you and Jack need time alone together. He's been through quite an ordeal – as have you. You both need rest. I am going to locate another transport home while Theron is away, since we don't know how long it will take for this mission with the Arbitrators to be accomplished."

"Well, okay honey. If you think you really need to go. I mean, I wouldn't have my granddaughter endangered! I'm so glad you came to see us!" She left Jack for a few minutes and rushed over to hug Signý and give the little pup a peck on her forehead. She was awake and securely wrapped in a skin and her Bearer's arms. Her brightly dark eyes peered out at the room trying to understand everything.

"I am glad I came too, and I am glad that Jack is alright! We will be back soon, Mom." With another gentle squeeze of her mother's torso, the Huntress was out the front door, Theron following. Mel returned her attention to her son, who had downed his meal and sat blinking furiously trying to stay awake. She ushered him up the stairs and towards the bathroom. It was difficult to let him bathe by himself, but Jack was a big boy now and had managed this alone for some time. Still, her motherliness kept her just outside the bathroom door until he was finished. Then she tucked freshly fed and showered Jack into his bed, loathing leaving him for the night. Warmth flushed her heart as she looked down at his half-closed eyes while the weary boy quickly entered sleep. Safe and secure, he was home and the exhaustion from his kidnapping swiftly caught up with him. With his mother standing a few moments guard, he entered a deep slumber that would mercifully not awaken him with the many dreams his mind needed to process. He would remember little of them by morning.

Melanie's jaw clenched as she thought of his kidnappers while descending the stairs. Grateful that Theron had called in the Arbitrators, she anticipated his joining the hunt and the eventual news that the BadBloods had been dealt with. From her exposure to Yautja culture she knew that their end would not be pretty. Surprising herself, she felt some satisfaction in knowing they would suffer. _I understand now. I would kill with my bare hands to save Jack! I want them to pay for what they did to him – not just this kidnapping! I know that these…animals…might not be Jack's biological parents – but how else would they have known where to find him? Jack said that the woman knew things about me. They must have researched until they found out. Hmmmmm, I wonder._

She looked through her directory and selected the long uncalled number for the agency through which she had adopted her son. A thin reedy voice answered, "Whitsworth Family Service, may I help you?" Mel quickly relayed who she was and provided identification numbers. "I wanted to ask you if any of your files might have been compromised."

"Compromised? In what way? Could you please clarify?"

"Uh, there has been an incident with people claiming to be Jack's biological parents. So, I'm wondering how they could have located us."

A brief silence followed then the sliver of a voice replied, "We did have a break-in to our computer systems. We have been uncertain of how much information, if any, was…compromised, as you say."

A crescendo of curses rose in Mel's mind. Politely she replied, "I certainly hope that you will be contacting all the adoptive families to inform them of this. We have had a…most unpleasant experience!"

"Certainly! We have been preparing to contact everyone and inform them. I certainly hope that you and Jack are well and that you will not be bothered in the future."

"We are well, thanks, and I suspect that we will be troubled again. Thanks for your time." She hung up thinking, _Oh sure! Sure you were preparing to contact all the families. Only now that I've confirmed that data was stolen – you bet your ass you'll contact them! Corporate bastards! But wait - that could mean that they aren't Jack's parents – they could be anybody and after anyone's kids! Did they take anyone before Jack? _A cold chill climbed up from her hand that was still holding the phone. It crawled up her arm and entered her chest, seeking out her heart. Once there, the coldness of it made her shiver.

Should she call the police? What if other children had been kidnapped and even killed? Were other parents sick with grief over their missing children? But if she contacted the authorities, would they ask questions and find out about the Yautja going after the kidnappers? And so what if they did, she finally decided. The Hunters had been doing pretty much as they wanted on this planet for many years now. Even if the law thought that what Theron and the Arbitrators were doing was illegal – they were powerless to stop it. Nodding her head in approval of her decision, she dialed the police.

About an hour later, a detective and another officer were sitting in her living room taking notes regarding her story. She told them everything she could think of, including Jack's rescue by Theron and that the Arbitrators were after the kidnappers as they spoke.

"Well, ma'am," the officer said, "according to the law these aliens are acting as vigilantes. That's illegal, but who's gonna stop them? Personally, I say more power to 'em! If they can remove these scum from society…well, I appreciate the help. But of course, my official answer is that what they are doing is illegal." He chuckled with bitterness.

"Here's my card," said the detective. "We'd appreciate a call letting us know if your friends are successful in capturing these fugitives and what they did to them. Do you know how they can be certain that they have the right people?"

"They can smell them," Mel explained. "Each of us has a unique smell to the Yautja, and they have the ability to remember the unique smell of every person, or Yautja, that they meet. Just like we recognize faces. Theron got a good whiff of the people who had Jack. He'll know if they have the right ones."

"Do you know what they'll do to them?"

Melanie looked past the detective for a moment, and then returned her gaze to him. "Kill them most likely. Harming a kid is a very serious offence to the Yautja. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

"Well, do you know how they'll do it?"

"How they'll kill them, officer? You want to know how they'll kill them."

"Uh, ya. Just curious."

"Their death will come after their punishment. I don't know exactly what they'll do – and I really don't want to think about it. But I know that they'll get what they deserve!" She related pointedly, her jawline suddenly firm and her back very erect. "They deserve to suffer for what they did to my son!"

The detective started to say something, but the office put his hand on his arm and squeezed a signal to shut-up. "Ma'am," the officer intoned, "I can understand your feelings. We'd appreciate hearing from you after…after they are punished. Thanks for your time, Ma'am." With that, they both left, thinking of what to do with the information they'd received. Certainly, they would get authorization to seize the adoption agency's records and then look for any of those children who might be missing. Hopefully this was not the beginning of a string of serial murders. Hopefully, these insane people were really the biological parents of Melanie's adopted son and he had been their only target. And as for the aliens, the two men shrugged their shoulders and drove back to the station. They would submit all the required reports and no-one would contact the Yautja over this incident.

* * *

At the parked and cloaked ship, Signý stalked up the rampway holding her pup. Once inside with Theron, she turned on him. "I can understand why you went after Jack, and I am pleased that he was rescued. But it's obvious what you did to him! I can scent you coming from him. Did you have permission?" She waited, drumming her toe talons on the metal floor.

"No, I was unable to secure permission and there was not time to wait for it. I am willing to account for my actions."

"Have you told my Bearer?"

"H'ko. The opportune time has not yet presented itself."

"Well, you had best make it present itself soon – or I will inform her myself!" she growled.

"Do not concern yourself over this, Huntress! It is my responsibility and I will stand up for it. It was the only way to save his life."

"I am always involved when the welfare of my Bearer is at stake, Theron! The next time I contact her, if she does not know, then I will inform her!"

Theron gave the clicks of annoyance as Signý pulled herself up even taller. "And another thing! I can understand you going after Jack. But now, without consulting me, you are joining the mission of the Arbitrators. Had you even thought of the risk to my pup? How dare you escort me here and then abandon your responsibility for me!"

The gray Hunter's conscience gave him a large twinge. His thoughts had only been to make Jack's torturers pay. He had not given thought to Signý – or her young. His head hung in shame, "You are correct in your assessment, Honorable Signý. My bloodlust took over my reasoning. I will inform the Arbitrators that I must escort you to the Homeworld. They can search for their prey without my assistance." He gave her his most apologetic bow and she scented the pure regret coming from him.

"I will not participate in your disgrace for withdrawing from this Hunt that you have already pledged to – that is correct, is it not?"

"Sei, I am part of this Hunt."

"I will make other arrangements to get home," she said more kindly, reaching a hand to touch his shoulder. "There must be Healer's ships still coming to the planet, or perhaps Sig'dan will come for us."

"If you will permit me, Huntress, I will make these arrangements for you. You are my responsibility until another ship comes and you board it."

"My sincere appreciation to you then, Honorable Hunter. My pup and I will rest in our quarters for now. And understand, Theron, it is only because this is my first pup and is still so young that I depend on you. I am FULLY CAPABILE of piloting this craft back home by myself!"

The Hunter shot an open grin at her, "And you would NEVER hear the end of it! The Matriarch, Aldulfr, Sig'dan, Myn'dill! A line would have to be formed to organize all who would desire to lecture you regarding such a risk." He chortled under his breath as he went over to the command console and began to scout out any other Yautja ships in the area.

Signý whirled as fast as she could while carrying her pup and strode off toward her quarters. _Self-serving flesh-prong, _she thought. _I could pilot this heap of scrap while half in slumber! If it weren't for the potential risk, to myself and my pup, I'd pick him up and toss him out the hatch! Then I'd show him! I'd take this rusted ring of a ship all the way home and set it down in the Matriarch's yard! _

Basking in fantasy while her pup nursed, she imagined the look on the guards faces as she plopped the fat ship down in front of Sally's apartment and came out the hatchway in full armor, sans mask. She'd be munching at an apple and would casually toss one to Sally as she appeared at her door, and then sidle up to the largest of the guards. Carelessly she would trace over his bulging chest with her talons while asking his name.

"What honorable deeds have you been up to?" She would then ask coyly, while huffing at his sweet musk.

"May I invite you to my trophy room?" he would rumble back at her. And then she would suddenly spy Myn'dill walking up the front path. Pushing away the obviously stricken guard, she would run to him. As he caught sight of her magnificence, her armor and skin gleaming in the sunlight, he would come to a stand-still in awe of her beauty. And she would run up, growling to him and embrace him! He would be captured in the strength of her arms. A captive to her…and she would rip off his armor…and…

Signý's imaginings were interrupted by the fussing of her child, who was requesting transfer to the other breast. It would be time to wean her soon and the new mother cherished these times of closeness. Running a finger softly over the little nubby head, she reflected on her daydream and then realized, _I'm coming into season again! It must be time to wean her. Oh Paya! As if it weren't enough to deal with having to separate my beloved from feeding her with my body, I have to select a mate again. I could simply return to Myn'dill. It would be easier that way, and I'm sure he would be delighted. But is that the best I can do? It would be better for our race if my daughters came from many Sires so as to vary our gene base. I'd better consult the records of potential Sires, and I'd best begin right now. _

With her pup still sucking away, she moved to her room's computer and quickly ticked in the sequence with her talon tips. A plethora of pictures, each with complete biography, live recordings, and family history was now hers to browse. _I wonder if my sisters are coming into season along with me? Are we synchronizing as our forBearers did? Or will the rut now be variable and sporadic instead of a single time of vulnerability for the Clans? _

Abruptly she stopped the browser and placed a request for communication with thehomeworld. Her specific target was Ulfrde. It was a small wait until the request was answered by the sullen gravelly voice, "This is Ulfrde, what the pauk-de Hel do you want?"

Grinning to herself, Signý closed the communication and placed a call to Arndis. She had to repeat the attempted connection three times before a heavy voice whispered, "Arndis here, no time to talk…I'm busy!"

"This is Signý, contacting you from the Blue Planet…"

The whisper interrupted, "Are you in need of anything?"

"H'ko. I wanted to…"

The whisper interrupted again, "I'm hiding from my mate…go find one for yourself!" The communication was ended as Signý pulled her jaws into a smile. All was well on Yaut – the great cycle of life was restored. Not to be outdone by her sisters, she went back to consulting the database as it occurred to her that anyone she selected might already be taken and in mid-rut! She decided to select several – just-in-case.

A signal was followed by Theron's voice over the com, "I have located a nearby ship to return you to the Homeworld. It can be here later this Blue Planet cycle, if you are ready to return that quickly."

"Whose ship?"

"A Hunter's transport returns from one of the game planets. The Elder is known to me and I will entrust you to him. He is the High Elder of the Dor'an, Signý."

She clicked in agitation and was unable to hide her sarcasm, "Oh, the high and mighty Elder who will not mate outside his Clan comes to accompany me. I am honored to be his passenger."

Theron gave no answer, puzzled over how disagreeable she was being. She had wanted transportation home, and now he had provided it for her. And with the Dor'an High Elder at that – no one would guard her as well – and now she complained about it? Light suddenly cleared his mind and he asked, "Signý, may I enter?" In response the door to her quarters slid open. Her rich scent immediately accosted his senses and spoke of aggravation, frustration and…sex. Keeping a leash on his desire to begin huffing, he quietly entered the room. Fortunately, she was not yet fully ripe so that he could still keep his wits about him.

"I regret, deeply, that I am called away on this mission. It was never my intention to neglect you, or your pup. Since I injected Jack he has taken on some of my scent. I believe that my instinct as a Sire towards him has been aroused. It has interfered with my judgment regarding my duty towards you."

"I understand, Hunter. I scented him too, which is why I asked if you had informed my Bearer. Your behavior towards him is expected. I wish you well in your hunt." She cocked her head coyly, "I believe that you now scent the reason for some of my recent behavior as well?"

"In purity, I do," he admitted, admiring her beauty as he spoke. "There is no other who will guard you and your pup as well as the Dor'an High Elder. I entrust you to him with all confidence." As he spoke, he could not completely hide his attraction to her which caused her to smile inwardly. Had the timing been different, she might have taken him this season as a mate.

"Please inform the High Elder that I wish to leave as soon as possible. I wish you good Hunting, Theron. Avenge your Blood offspring, tell my Bearer what has happened to her offspring and ensure his proper training. I…I look forward to another season when perhaps you will not be so occupied." Her fiery orbs took him in and she found his scent becoming more inviting.

Her bold comment took his breath away and he felt the deep longing within spring to life in response to her vaguely stated invitation. "Perhaps…" was all he dared say. Then he left her alone with little Mel'nee, who was fast asleep and began to refocus on the priority of the mission facing him.

* * *

Melanie watched as Jack ran to join his friends and enter the school. It was his first day back since the kidnapping and she tried to shake off the feeling of dread. He was fine, and, thanks to Theron, he would never be so helpless again. She remembered when the Hunter had returned from his mission of vengeance and justice…

She was in the backyard garden, on her knees harvesting fresh vegetables for dinner. The tidy raised beds held tender young carrots that succumbed to her gentle tugs on their tops. She brushed the soil away from the orange roots and lovingly placed them in her wooden trug. Nothing like the flavor of homegrown vegetables, or the health benefits of organically raised produce. She got to her feet to head for the kitchen when a familiar twinkling form materialized. "Theron! Did you get them?"

He nodded and then came to her. "They will not disturb anyone again."

She dropped her basket and embraced his still armored body, "Thank you. I can be at ease now. They got what they deserved?"

"They were treated according to your request, Mel-an-ee. Now they are both dead."

"Good," she affirmed. "I'm glad you're back. Are you tired? Hungry?"

"Rest and food would be welcomed," he rumbled. "But there is something I need to tell you, first."

"That sounds…ominous. Okay, let's go in the house." She retrieved her carrots and together they climbed the back steps. Inside the kitchen, Mel placed her bounty on the counter. "Would you like a drink, Theron?"

Surprised at her offer so early in the Blue Planet cycle, he replied, "Sei. It would be beneficial."

Forgoing the usual glass of wine, she made for the vodka. Theron seemed unusually tense and her gut told her that what he had to say needed preparation. She took one small glass and one hefty mug and poured the vodka – a double straight for her guest and a single with tonic and a lime for herself. When he gave a few clicks at the differences in their drinks she explained, "This is strong stuff and I need to wimp my portion out a bit." He nodded, having become familiar with her jargon.

They sat down at the table. Mel took a few sips as Theron gulped his down until his mug was empty. "Good!" he exclaimed. "Not in flavor, but it burns well."

"So what do you need to tell me?" She couldn't help but express her impatience. _I guess I've still not fully recovered. Jack's abduction frayed my nerves to the breaking point._

"When I found your son…he was near death. I had to make a choice without consulting a Healer. I take full responsibility, Mel-an-ee."

"For what, Theron? What did you do to him?" She worked to hold back the hysteria climbing inside the walls that surrounded her brain. He had been different since his return. She tried rationalizing the newness about him – his sudden growth, newfound strength, uncanny abilities…

The words came out quickly. "I injected him with my blood. It was necessary. The blue healing medication would have killed him if I had tried to give it to him in his weakened state. It saved his life, Mel. But things are different now."

"Yes," she said quietly. "He's different. He's grown, he can do things now that he couldn't. What's happened to him, Theron?" Her eyes looked into his, not angry, but beseeching.

"It can happen sometimes. Yautja blood is strong, and my ancestors interbred with oomans long ago. I have some ooman genes, Mel-an-ee. It would seem that my genes have not only helped Jack to withstand the medication, they have also joined with his and mutated him. I do not know what all the mutations are, or when they will stop. Essentially, he is a hybrid now. He is as though I were his Sire – he is literally part me now."

Melanie listened intently, no reaction readable on either her scent or her face. Theron sat across from her, waiting for her to respond. The minutes went by. The Hunter watched her carefully, huffing discretely, as he tried to detect her reaction. Was she angry? Dismayed? Pleased? He was taken aback when her laugh broke the silence. He had never watched her laugh so hard. She laughed until tears ran from her eyes, barely able to breath and completely unable to speak.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, but still she laughed until her voice finally wore down into only sobs. Still unable to answer, she dabbed at her face with a tissue as the tears kept flowing.

"This is funny?" the confused Hunter queried at her again. Finally able to contain herself, the woman answered him.

"Not really. Ironic might be a better word." She grabbed the bottle and poured another drink for them, this time straight for herself. Tipping the shot, she downed it in one drink as Theron did the same with his. "Damn that burns!" she coughed.

"I worked so hard! I gave up so much!" She shook her head and wiped her eyes again.

"What do you mean?" his deep gentle tones soothed her and she looked into his eyes so full of concern.

"I left Yaut. I gave up my daughter, I left you, I abandoned everyone I cared about there to come here and have a so-called normal life. And I finally had my own child. A fully human child that I could have always. I mean, he'd grow up of course and live his own life, but he'd never be taken away to camp. And you went and, God bless you, you found him and saved him! So I have Jack back. Only I don't. I knew he was different – that he'd changed. And now I learn why. He's the hybrid child I didn't want to have with you, Theron!" She burst into teary laughter again, but only for a few moments. "I thank God, and even Paya, for his life. But he's…he's half Yautja! He's half YOU! He's…our son. Will you take him away from me?"

"I need to assess how much he has changed – is changing. He needs to be scanned by a Healer, Mel. He needs to understand what has happened and he needs to learn how to master himself. Otherwise, he may become a BadBlood, Mel-an-ee. I am sorry to tell you this, but it is the truth."

"I know you are always truthful, Theron. I just…I don't want to lose Jack like I've lost Signý!" Her voice cracked with emotion. "I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"I will make all attempts to leave him here on Earth with you, Mel. I can train him here. I can obtain a scanner and scan him here. Myn'dill can read the scans on Yaut. Eventually, he must make a choice. If he is indeed a full hybrid, he must decide if he will join the Clan – he will decide if he wishes to Chiva. Assuming he is successful, he will then be able to live either here, or on Yaut as he pleases."

"Then he may choose to be apart from me," she frowned. "Well, he could do that here on Earth too, you know. I guess we'll just have to take this as it comes." She looked pensive as she stared through him into the unknown future ahead. "We'll have to be strong together Theron. You, me and Jack. We'll just figure this all out together and make the best decisions we can – won't we?"

"That is the way life is usually best lived." He reached across the table and touched the wispy, tendrils of her long hair, brushing them away from her face with a tender talon.


	15. Prologue

**Epilogue: Finished**

"Time to rise and shine!" the cheery voice grated against the still sleeping ears of the old woman. She kept her eyes closed against the opening of the curtains, only to hear the inevitable, "Now Miss Melanie, I'm gonna have to turn on the light if you don't wake up. It's time to get up and get dressed."

"What time is it?" the feeble voice warbled.

"The same time it always is when I come to wake you, Miss Melanie. Don't play games with me!"

The woman groaned aloud, "I didn't work all my life to have to get up at six o'clock every morning! Just for once, let me sleep!"

"I can't! You know that. You want me to lose my job? I got to get all of you up and dressed and to the breakfast table by eight. Here, let me help you."

The covers came off only to be replaced by the colder room air as it chilled the wizened elderly woman. The attendant helped her sit up and then get to her feet before placing the walker in front of her. "Okay now, let's go to the bathroom."

Miss Melanie had lived in the nursing home for nearly four years. Before that, she had resided by herself in a run-down old house for many decades. The old woman kept to herself, neighbors said. They had also reported to Adult Protective Services that sometimes her house stayed shut up and she wouldn't come out for days at a time. When they asked, she'd told them she'd had 'company'. But no one ever saw a car, or truck, or anyone come up the walkway. She was probably senile, they reasoned.

Veterans of the neighborhood said that many years ago, when the old lady had been younger, she had taken off for several years – boarding her house up and paying one of the neighbors a large advance to mow and keep watch over the place. They also said she'd had a son – a huge strapping fellow. But no one had caught sight of him in such a long time. What a shame that he never came to see his mother! You wouldn't know that they'd ever had a falling out or a fight.

The wrinkled old woman sat at the table, her now cold breakfast uneaten in front of her. "Come on," coaxed another attendant, "just try a bite of this oatmeal." The spoonful of unappetizing glue was waved about in front of her face which stayed unexpressive, the mouth not opening for the bite. "At least drink something, please!" the aide pleaded as a glass of sour orange juice was brought to her lips. The mouth tightened. This…this was the only thing left in her world to control. She might go to bed and get up by their schedule. Sit on the toilet, shower and be served food whenever they directed. Be led about or sat in place for hours on end wherever they dictated – but this was something she had ultimate control over. She had decided not to eat anymore. Or drink. It was her last bastion of self-defense and her strong will had decided it was time to use it.

Other than her periodic visitors, life no longer brought any joy or any meaning. She felt useless. Why, hell! She couldn't even go to the toilet by herself anymore. It was bad enough to have to pee in front of someone else, or pass her stools. But the day had come when she needed enough of the twice-daily pain medication that she became permanently constipated. When the laxatives didn't work any, the aide would come in accompanied by the nurse who would try to remove her bowels manually. It hurt, dammit! And it was completely humiliating, and not always successful. She had tried screaming at them, after she lacked the energy to flail about and connect a foot or fist with their bodies. Ah, for the old days when she'd first come here and could give them a kick or wallop that would leave a bruise! They'd deserved the cussing she'd given them too! And she knew curse words they couldn't fathom – although her insistence on mispronouncing the word 'fuck' had them all baffled.

She couldn't recall just when she'd decided to stop eating, but she laughed in their faces inside her mind whenever they tried to coax her to take 'just one bite'. _I'll show you, _she thought, _you'll find me still and cold one day and I'll have escaped you! You'll see._

She spent this day in the sunroom looking out at the lovely courtyard. It was encompassed by a tall white privacy fence that was so tight you couldn't even peer through the cracks between the boards. It was almost evening, after the supper that she'd just stared at was taken away, when she saw the flickering outside. _He's here again, maybe they both are. _

She waited in the room while the aides were busy putting everyone to bed and then slowly and painfully got to her feet. Taking hold of the walker grips, she took one slow step after another toward the exit door. It was locked, of course, but it would open if you knew the right code to punch in. She had made it her life's mission to know that code, to memorize and track it, to find out if it had changed and then learn the new one.

Earlier, when she was stronger, she would watch for the flicker and then go to her room to bunch up the pillows under the bedspread, making a facsimile of herself which always fooled the not-too-attentive staff. Then she would sneak outside to the courtyard where he was waiting for her, sometimes accompanied by her son. They would have opened the locked courtyard fence gate of course, and together they would leave this place for a few hours and go to the ship, or sit under the stars and talk. He would always keep her close and make sure she was warm.

"I love you, Theron" she'd say to him and he'd stroke her silvery thinning hair and trace the lines in her face. "I love you, Mel" he would reply.

If Jack came with him, they'd visit about his life – how the kids were doing and his latest adventures. He'd tell her his tales and she knew he was leaving out the scary parts. Sometimes, Jack didn't come and Theron would tell her that he was away for a time, but would return again. She would rest in that – knowing that the Hunter always told her the truth. And sure enough, the very next visit would find them reunited and reminiscing about the past – the old house and all the times they'd had there.

Twice, Signý had come with them. Those had been extra special visits. She'd shown Mel pictures of her granddaughter – what a little cutie she was with her toddling ways and spikes of locks. They had laughed and shared memories.

Mel noticed that her memory wasn't so good these days. She could recall what had happened fifty years ago like it was yesterday, but what had just happened that morning was hard to figure out. But at this moment, the blurred figure was in the courtyard and she was determined to go out.

It surprised her by coming up to the door just as she was punching in the code. The light stayed red - had she punched it incorrectly? She tried again, but the light still did not turn green. Was 2040# the right code or was that one of the codes she'd memorized from before? It was hard to recall. A snapping noise sounded and she found the door had been unlocked for her and it opened. The reassuring sound of a low hushed rumble "Mel-an-ee, I am glad to see you," reached her hearing. Then, soft furs were wrapped around her and she was carefully lifted. Snuggling as best as her stiff old body could, she replied, "I'm glad to see you too. Is Jack here?"

"I'm here, Mom," said another familiar voice. "Let's go to the ship, its cold out here."

She said nothing, too tired and weak to speak anymore as she marveled at the continued strength of the one who carried her. Out of the courtyard they went, up a bank, across a field and through a wooded area where finally they came to the hidden ship. Entering, the aged woman felt the welcome warmth of Yautja-friendly temperatures embrace her body. She was sat on a soft nest of furs on a bench as the huge Hunter continued supporting her.

"You are weak, Mom." Jack finished his scan.

She nodded and began, "It is my right…" Her tremor of a voice trailed off. She was so tired.

"Your right? Mom, can you tell me – what is your right?"

She raised her still brave eyes to him, "My right to die, my son. I am so tired." She turned to Theron and whispered, "Help me…speak with…my son."

"It may kill you, Mel." His soft eyes bespoke nothing but love for her this moment.

"Good," she retorted, her wrinkled face a sudden sea of serenity.

"Just a small dose, then"

He left her to be supported by her son and went to the medical supply. Jack held his mother close, but delicately, for fear that he would injure her fragile form. He could hear the rasp as she breathed.

"Yes, Mom. It is your right. You have my full understanding and support."

The Hunter returned with a small flask containing a pale blueness. "Here it is. I cannot inject it. Your vessels are too small and our needles too large. I have diluted it with water – you can drink it. I have no idea how it will taste, or how painful it will be to take it this way. I honor your request, my mate."

He held the flask to her lips and helped her drink it down. She choked a little and coughed, then sat with her eyes closed. There was no pain! She felt warmth begin in her stomach and then spread like a soft lamb's wool blanket over her body. When she opened her eyes it was to a clearer and brighter world.

"Thank you, Theron," she smiled at him, able to gaze upon the beloved face with full vision and mental acuity now. She reached to touch him and he rested his jaw in the cradle of her small fragile hand.

Turning to Jack, she held out both thin arms. He knelt to her and was immediately surrounded by motherly love. "I want you to know, son, how proud I am of you and how much I love you! You are always in my heart."

"I love you too, Mom," he replied through tear-filled eyes.

"I'm going to say good-bye now. Don't mourn too much for me, honey. I have had such a wonderful life. You are the best son I could have ever had! Keep making us proud of you! There isn't much time now, and I want to be with Theron."

"I understand. I'll…miss you. Bye, Mom. I won't ever forget you and I'll tell the kids so much about you. They'll miss you, too."

She turned back to Theron, alone now with her mate. Wordlessly, he picked her nearly weightless form up and carried her to his quarters to lie upon the furs of his bed. "I still remember the first time," she whispered to him.

"As do I. I will not forget you Mel, or any of our time together. I will always value the day I met you. You will always be in my heart."

"And you in mine, Theron. I'm so tired now, and Theron?"

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want a Yautja funeral."

"Sleep then," he stifled a laugh and lay next to her, caressing her hair and face, memorizing each beloved line. "You will not have one then. I will return your body to your beloved planet," he whisper-rumbled back at her. Leave it to his mate to be trying to control what was going to happen after she was no longer here! He felt a strange lump grow in his throat as he pulled another fur over the husk that used to be strong and muscular. He would miss her more than he could imagine – her quirks, the little things that annoyed him and yet endeared her to him. Their time had been such a short story in the novel of his long Hunter's life. Yet now, he could not imagine what it would be like without her, even though he knew that time was upon him.

The next day came and the attendant entered the old woman's room to draw back the curtains. "Rise and shine!" There was no reply, so she laid a gentle hand on the lump in the bed. "Time to get up, Miss Melanie!" The form was so still – had she died during the night? The aide shook her a little – something was not right! Pulling back the blanket revealed an artful arrangement of pillows and sent her running for the nurse.

It was a bit later in the morning when they found her, wrapped in the softest most luxurious furs lying on the courtyard bench with a look of utter contentment on her frozen cold face. "How did she get out here?" asked the Administrator.

"The lock's broken," answered the nurse, "looks like she went happy."

"But who broke it? And who wrapped her in all these gorgeous furs?"

From the top of the bank, a pair of shimmers waited and watched as the body was discovered, and then taken inside the building. Then they disappeared.

"You do not wish to stay for her funeral?" one asked the other.

"No. We said our goodbyes. Tell me, did she die easily?"

"She did. It was quick and painless. The medication used all that was left of her to bid us farewell."

"What will we do now?"

"I do not know. We will both mourn for a time, but the round of life goes on. You must attend to your duties, and your children. I may do some far-world hunting. It is time for another Hunter to retrieve the Matriarchs fruit."

"I guess we will continue much the same then – one thing at a time and making the best decisions we can."

"Yes. You have made many good decisions, Jack. As have I. My best decision was to take your mother as my mate."

"Yes it was. Your second best decision was to save my life!"

"And my third?"

"I'll have to think about that," he smiled. "My Honorable Sire, let us return to the ship and remember her during our voyage home."

"The best way to remember her is by raising your offspring to be as honorable as she was."

"Agreed," he nodded thoughtfully as they crossed the open field to the woods. A beautiful setting moon was still visible over the treetops and an arrowed flight of geese went overhead announcing the new day. They stopped and watched the graceful birds, hearing the air move under their powerful wings.

_You will always be a part of me, my mate. I pray that you are welcomed into whatever afterlife your God allows you and that, someday, we will meet again._

**A/N: And so ends this romantic tale. With room, of course, for much more…**

**I thought it appropriate to end the story of Forbidden Fruit, the story of how Mel and Theron became mates, in the last chapter, but was inspired to write this epilogue (which I Freudian slipped initally as a prologue) as a glimpse into the future. My muse tells me that Jack will be back.**


End file.
